Second Chance Love: Tennessee Kid Cooper
by Seiya-Serena-fan18
Summary: Poor Leila can't catch a break. First, Inspector Fox ruins Leila's chance at love with her best friend, Sly Cooper. And now after refusing to steal the Thievius Raccoonus for Le Paradox, Leila is forced through time to the old west and into the arms of the Cooper Outlaw himself. Will Leila get the break and love she desires or will Carmelita get in the way again *Carmelita Bashing*
1. Chapter 1

_Howdy ya'll! I am back with another story. I am so glad you liked my story so I decided to continue writing. This one will have some points mentioned in my other story, so if you get confused at some point, then refer to my other story: Second Chance Love: Rioichi Cooper. I am really looking forward to seeing how this one will turn out._

 _*Warning* There will be some Carmelita bashing and some language. So if you like Carmelita, then don't read. I myself never liked that hot headed fox so I am going to give her a hard time._

 _I do not own Sly Cooper or any other Characters except for Leila._

 _Enjoy!_

Leila POV

It was a nice evening in Paris, so I decided to go on a little stroll. Everything has been so quiet since Sly left the gang to be with that bitch, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. I don't know what he sees in her. She probably hides her true self to keep Sly roped in.

Sly Cooper has been my best friend ever since we were in the orphanage. We both came from a well-known clan of master thieves. So we have a lot in common. Especially the fact that my family was wiped out by the Fiendish Five as well. When Sly and I met, it was instant friendship with the bond of siblings. It felt like Sly was a member of my family. It was at the orphanage that I met my other two best friends, Bentley Turtle and Murray Hippo. Bentley was the brains of the gang. While Murray was the brawns. And Sly and I were the thieves.

Throughout the years, we had many grand adventures. The most recent one, was to help Sly protect his family vault hidden on Kane Island. We were not able to do it alone. So we traveled and met more friends. One of them, being my BFF and Bentley's girlfriend, Penelope. She was a genius as I ever saw one. Clearly she and Bentley deserved each other. After Sly left Carmelita, Penelope went with Bentley, and they were working on building a lab together. It has been a while since I heard from Penelope. And neither has Bentley. We were both worried and hoping she is ok.

Murray was living the dream at the demolition derby as an undisputed champion. I talk to them from time to time, but we have our own lives to live.

As for me, thieving wasn't that much fun without Sly and the others. So I decided to hang up my gun and mask. Oh, did I mention, I consider myself as a gun slinger. So I carry a gun with a hook instead of the cane. Funny enough, it reminds me of my favorite ancestor from the Thievius Raccoonus, Tennessee Kid Cooper. I think that Tennessee and I have a lot in common and always wondered what it would be like to meet him. Anyway, I was living life on the other side of the law without any enemies breathing down my back.

Until recently, a stupid fox started to pursue me behind Sly's back. When I first ran into her and Sly, we had a yelling match, and Sly made us promise to treat each other with respect and tried to get along. I respected his wishes, but apparently, she did not. For the past month now, she has been trying to shoot me with her shock pistol at full voltage. She most likely knows that it would kill me. She has been making my life a living hell since high school. I try to stay out of her way but she intentionally follows me and tries to catch me by surprise. Of course, she fails. Ever since she started chasing me for no reason, I have always kept my gun on me in case I need it. Speaking of Carmelita, I could sense that someone was trying to catch me off guard as I walked along the bridge over the river. As soon as I heard that damn pistol go off, I jumped up, flipped over and landed on the rooftop about two blocks from where she was standing.

"Well, think of the devil in blue and she shall appear! Long time no see Ms. Foxy." She always hated that name so I decided to call her that.

"Not long enough Jones. What do you think you are doing out here? Looking for another helpless victim?" she said while placing a paw on her hip. I shook my head. Every time there is a crime, she blames me. Anything to get rid of me I suppose.

"I would say that I am flattered that you are watching me, but I don't swing that way, honey. What does Sly think of your little rendezvous/lie?" Her eyes narrowed evilly at me.

"Sly doesn't know and he will never find out. it's not like he will believe you over me anyway! This is personal and you know it. You ruined my life now I am going to put an end to yours!" I shook my head again as she aimed her pistol at me.

"You're still mad about that incident with your ex after all these years? I have told you it wasn't my fault! But of course you are too dense and stupid to realize it. You have been after my head since the beginning. Well if you want me, then you'll have to catch me, which you will fail." I ran off with Carmelita firing her pistol off. As always, her aim sucked and she missed me. She was also slow, preferring to show off by flipping over things instead of running, so it was easy to get away from her.

"You're dead when I get my hands on you Jones!" I heard her shout as I got away from her. I swear, she has got to be the most resentful bitch I have ever met. Ever since that day her ex nearly raped me and killed himself, Carmelita has been making my life a living hell. In fact, I used to have a crush on Sly before she came into the picture. When I was interested in Sly, Carmelita would intentionally chase him just to grab his attention. She even knew that she danced with Sly at the ball and pretended to not know just to hurt me.

I just know that Inspector Fox is playing with Sly's heart and that does not sit well with me. I know this because during one of our rendezvous, she slipped out that she knew that Sly did not have amnesia. After that, my hatred for the fox increased immensely. One day, I will expose her for the evil wench that she is.

I was on my way to my place when all of a sudden, a container rolled to my feet. It looked like some sort of grenade with a face mask on it. Without thinking I got out of the way of the blast. A cloud of green gas exploded and flooded the street. After the blast, a bunch of mice in face masks surrounded me with guns pointed at me. Then they started to attack me. I fought them off as long as I could before I was sprayed in the face with some kind of knock out gas. I was fading fast. The last thing I saw was that smirk on the face of a female fox as she turned away and left me in the hands of the dangerous mice.

When I came to, I was bound in a chair with a blindfold covering my eyes.

"Well, it seems our esteemed guest has awakened." I heard a familiar voice full of arrogance, but I could not place it.

"Who are you and where the heck am I?!" I struggled against my bonds and my captor just chuckled. The blindfold was removed and I glared and groaned at the sight that welcomed me.

"Now do you remember me, _mon Cherie?"_ It was Cyrrile Le Paradox, a billionaire art collector that has had the hots for me the longest time. I never gave that skunk the time of day and yet he always chased me.

"What do you want this time Le Paradox? I am not interested in you and I never will be!" I struggled to get away as he came closer and stroked my cheek. I shivered in disgust.

"Don't worry Leila. I am not after you any longer. My ambitions are much better this time. Let's just say you are a big part of my plans." He walked away from me and then turned around to face me.

"What are you talking about?" My eyes narrowed. I did not like were this was going.

"You are close friends with Sly Cooper, _non?_ Well, then you should know everything about him, including where he hides his precious family book. What was it called, oh yes, The Thievius Raccoonus. You are going to take it from Cooper and bring it to me, or you will be punished. You bring me the book, and I shall never bother you again." He said expecting me to bow down before him and obey.

" _He is out of his freaking mind if he thinks that I would betray Sly like this"_ I narrowed my eyes and spat in his face. He jumped back and cleaned his face of my saliva.

"No way in hell, that I would betray Sly! You can shove your plan right up your tail! I will never steal from my best friend you stu…" He slapped me in the face in anger as he continued to wipe his face.

"That was a bad move on your part _Mademoiselle._ I tried to be nice and lenient, but know you have worn out your welcome and my patience. You will do as I say, or you will suffer!" He threatened me.

I stared at him stubbornly and he sighed and then snapped his fingers. His goons surrounded me and held me down after untying me.

"You made an unwise decision, _Cherie._ Now you will be separated from your precious Cooper and friends, forever." He laughed as one guard knocked me out with his gun and I was shoved into some machine.

When I woke up, the sun was beating on me with its' heat. I squinted my eyes and picked up my gun that fell out of the back pocket my pants. As I started to regain my vision, I noticed I was in the middle of the desert.

" _Ok, where in the hell am I?"_ I wondered as I stood up and brushed myself off. There were rocky plains in the distance and the sound of a river reached my ears. I turned around and saw a western town about feet from me.

"What the…" I asked myself as I walked towards the town. The sign at the entrance said "Welcome to Cottonmouth Bluff" It was a quaint little old western town, complete with a clock tower on the other side of town. As I looked around, I saw a wanted poster on a post that had the picture of an extremely familiar raccoon.

"Wanted: Tennessee Kid Cooper: $10,000 Reward" My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as I dropped the poster.

"Well shoot, that no-good skunk threw me into Tennessee's time." I was shocked at this. Le Paradox must've threw me into some time machine. I took a deep breath and calmed down. There was no sense in freaking out. I placed my gun in the back of my pants and looked around town, hoping to find a place to stay for now, not knowing that a certain brown furred raccoon outlaw was watching me from the clock tower with interest.

 _Yeehaw! That was fun to write! That Le Paradox is up to no good as usual, and it looks like our Leila has already caught Tennessee's attention._

 _Tennessee: Darn Tootin' she did! So when will I meet that lil' gal?_

 _SSF18: Well if I get some good reviews, you might meet her next time. I might even add a little flirtation and torture for ya!_

 _Tennessee: Well that is going to be fun! As you readers, you best give SSF18 some good reviews so I can meet my gal or I will shoot you with my shootin' iron!_

 _SSF18: *smacks Tennessee's head* You ain't shootin' anyone! But seriously guys, click that review button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think!_

 _Tennessee & SSF18: Later ya'll _


	2. Chapter 2

_Howdy ya'll! I am back with a juicy chapter for ya. I had some different ideas on this chapter and decided to mix some of them together. I arranged for a little fun for Tennessee and Leila. Speaking of Tennessee, he is right here._

 _Tennessee: Howdy ya'll, thank you kindly for supporting SSF18. She is a good friend of mine. Especially you Reba G. It's a pleasure meetin' one of SSF18's favorite readers and reviewers. All of your reviews make me, and SSF18 very happy. Now can we get on with the story?!_

 _Leila: Hold your horses, Suga. SSF18 has to do the disclaimer._

 _Me: I don't own Sly Cooper only Leila Jones._

 _Tennessee: Finally!_

 _Me, Leila, Tennessee: Enjoy!_

* * *

 _(Time skip-a month)_

 _(Tennessee's POV)_

I can't get that _perty_ lady out of my head. Ever since she came to town a month ago, she made herself a place in my head and my heart. When I saw her from my hideout, I knew I had to get close to her and get to know her. But the thing is, she is as slick as I am.

Turns out that we have a lot in common from what I have seen. The best thing is that we are both thieves. Within the month that she has been here, she built a rep as big as mine. The cops can never catch her and neither can I. Whenever I try to go out and do a job, she beats me to it. I have been trying to catch that gal so I can talk to her and find out who she is. I don't know how to explain it, but even though I barely know her, I feel a bond form whenever I see her. I think she feels it too. Every time I chase her, she flirts with me, whether it is intentional or not, and calls me "Suga". That gal is drivin' me crazy. Usually I don't pay so much attention to just one gal, but this one is special and I gotta have her. She may not know me personally but when I catch her, she will.

Which brings me to today. I was making my way to the bank, hoping to steal the new shipment of gold that came in. But instead, as if right on schedule, my favorite lil' gal jumped on to the bank rooftop with two bags of gold on her shoulders. She turns around and saw the sheriff pointing his gun at her. She smirks at him and gives him a two-fingered salute.

"Thank ya kindly for the gold, Sheriff Fox, but I must be going now" She then takes off with the ticked off fox right on her tail.

"Hold it right there, Jones, come back here with that gold." Sheriff Fox chased after here while shooting at her feet to slow her down. I scoffed at that as I followed behind hoping to corner her after she loses the sheriff.

The chase continues for a while until she comes to a tall wall.

"I gotcha this time Leila Jones!" Sheriff Fox shouts behind her. I see her not slow down and smirks behind her at the fox. I was about to shout at her to watch out before she jumped and flipped over the wall while tossin' the gold over the wall. While she was upside down, she shot at the sheriff's feet, causing him to lose balance and ran straight into the wall. I laughed at this and looked at Leila in awe. She then giggled at the Sheriff as he picked himself up.

"I don't think so Sheriff! Better luck next time." She laughed as she ran off with the gold. I shook my head at the sheriff as he jumped up and down on his hat in frustration. Then I began following Leila as I thought of the name the he called her.

" _Leila Jones"_ Her name rolled off my tongue like silk, _"That's a perty name for a perty lady"_ My thoughts ended when I heard her call out to me, blowing my cover.

"You can come out now, Suga. I know you're there." I jumped down as she turned to me with her paws on her narrow hips and a smirk on her face. My eyes widened as I was finally able to get a good look at her. I gotta say that she was the finest lady I have ever seen. Her fur was a golden brown that brightened in the sunlight with dark brown rings on her tail. Her eyes were a dark brown and was able to peek into my soul as she stared at me. She had an hourglass figure and was perfectly fit. Her outfit suited her perfectly. The entire thing contrasted well with her fur. Her tan sleeveless top covered her chest and was cropped from her chest down showing off her furry and toned stomach. She had a couple of buttons undone and was showing a little cleavage. She had matching chaps on with dark pants underneath. Her boots peaked out from underneath her chaps and were a dark brown, as dark as her eyes. Needless to say, she was perfect. My observation was interrupted with a gentle clearing of the throat.

"Ya like what you see Suga?" She had a smirk on her face as her tail swished around behind her. I decided to play her game.

"What if I said that I did?" I crossed my arms and gave her a smirk of my own. She took a step closer.

"Hmm, I would take it as a compliment. I was waitin' for you to show up like you usually do during our little rendezvous. How lucky am I? I got the sheriff on my tail, and now I have the famous Tennessee Kid Cooper chasin' after me all the time." She said as she walked around me with my eyes following her. I shivered in desire as I felt her soft tail brush against mine.

"Well, I can't help chasin' after perty ladies like yourself, knowing that I always catch them" She giggled as she stopped right in front of me. She was so close that I could kiss her. I was so wrapped up in her presence that I didn't even feel something wrap around my boot.

"Oh really? What makes you think that you or anyone can catch me? Cause, let me tell you something." She said as she backed away from me. My eyes narrowed at the glint that was in her eyes.

 _Alright, what is she up to?_

Little did I know that I just baited her when I asked "What is that?" She smirked and then yanked something on my boot, causing me to fall on my back. I groaned in surprise and looked up at her laughing. She was swinging a gun that had a hook at the end of it. My eyes widened as I checked my side, my gun was still there. She had her own gun that looked just like mine.

"You couldn't catch me with a bolt of lightning!" She said as she grabbed the bags of gold and took off. My eyes narrowed as I picked myself off the ground and chased after her.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I ran after her. I wasn't going to let her get away this time, not after getting so close to her. I knew right then and there, I had to have her as my gal, but first I had to catch her.

Our chase continued for a good while. She jumped to the next rooftop while I ran across a clothesline. She then spun around and shot at my feet. I was so shocked that I lost my balance and got my boot tangled in the line. I was hanging upside down as Leila was laughing at me.

"Like I said, Suga: You couldn't catch me!" I rolled my eyes as I tried untangling myself and gave up.

"Could ya give me a hand darlin'?" She cocked an eyebrow at the nickname I gave her. She took a knife out of her boot and sliced the clothesline. Once again I was on my back on the ground looking up at my gal smirking at me from the rooftop.

"That was rather fun. I am actually feeling generous so I'll split my loot with you 50-50!" She then tossed one of her bags down to my feet as I got up off of the ground.

"Better luck next time Suga! See ya around!" She gave me a two fingered salute and a wink, then took off to wherever she hides out with the other bag of gold.

I growled, annoyed at myself that I let her get away again. I tossed my hat on to the ground and stomped on it.

 _Gosh darn it!_ That is the last time that I let her escape me. Next time, I will catch her and I will never let her go.

* * *

(Leila POV)

Yesterday was fun. Once again, Tennessee chased after me and I got away. Teasing him is actually kind of fun. This time though, I actually got a closer look at Tennessee after I escaped the sheriff. I have to say that Tennessee was the most handsome male raccoon I have ever seen. He was even more better looking than Sly. Though he may be a flirt, he was also a handsome and charming gentleman. And I could tell that his eyes are on me and that made me feel special. Every time he looked at me, it was like he sees me as a lost treasure of his. I felt a bond form the first time he began chasing after me after a robbery. Ever since then, that bond only became stronger to a point where I wanted to be around him all the time. But the thought that always clogged my mind was " _But does he want me that way?"_ Honestly I did not know. But little did I know that Tennessee wanted me like I wanted him.

I decided to get a drink at the saloon. They have some delicious Sarsaparillas and I always have at least two when I come here. Though the talent there was bad. I could tell that these boys were in need of a real performance. Luck must've been on my side, for after a terrible singing performance, the bar tender came up to the stage.

"Alright ya'll, I could you did not like that, so let's raise the stakes. If anyone can bring an applause to every patron in this place, they will get 200 gold coins. So who is up for the challenge?" I looked around and saw Tennessee walk into the saloon and up to the bar without noticing me.

An idea struck me and I smirked as I walked to the bartender and whispered in his ear. And went backstage to prepare for my performance.

"Whoo wee, boys, we got ourselves a volunteer. Presenting the lovely Ms. Leila Jones "Tennessee must've not heard my name because he did not look towards the stage, well, he will notice soon enough. A blues tune started to play as I came out from behind the curtain.

 _Count Me Out: By Sheena Easton_

If you've got romance on your mind  
If you'd like to stroll hand in hand  
If you want to cuddle in the moonlight  
And whisper, "ain't love grand"  
If you want someone to buy that sweet talk  
That you guys all love to spout  
Baby, count me out

The music grew as I continued to sing. The coyote patrons howled at me as smiled seductively at them.

If you want to dance cheek to cheek  
Then go home and talk all night long  
If you want to send somebody flowers  
And share a stupid song

Tennessee's ears perked up at the sound of my voice and he looked up in shock as I walked in front of him on top of the bar.

If you want a woman who believes that  
You're what her life's all about  
Baby, count me out

I brushed my tail underneath his chin and closed my eyes halfway and smiled seductively at hm. He followed my tail to keep it on his face. It took every ounce of self-control within me to not laugh as poor Tennessee fell out of his chair in a love-struck swoon. Then I jumped off of the bar and began walking around the saloon as the patrons hollered, whistled and howled at me.

I've been there  
I've done that  
It's nowhere  
It's old hat  
Forget those thoughts you're thinking, mister  
And just regard me as your sister

I climbed on top of a table that a coyote sat at while smoking a cigarette. As I sang at him, he accidently swallowed his cigarette and I tipped him over onto the floor then got off the table.

If you want to send valentines  
If you want to write poetry  
Here's a little change; go call somebody  
Who doesn't look like me

I tipped the chins of three coyotes with tail as I sang and then pretended to swoon as the coyotes lost balance and fell face first on to the ground. As the song was coming to a close, I walked back on to the stage

And if you've got plans to fall in love  
Without a shadow of a doubt  
Baby, count me out  
That's what I said  
I said baby, count me out  
Raccoon

I looked at Tennessee as he gazed lovingly at me and then disappeared backstage.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

I could not believe what I just saw and heard. Leila had the voice of an angel and her performance struck me so hard it was very hard to breathe. I even embarrassed myself by falling out of my seat when her tail was under my chin. But I didn't care, I did not just like her now. I was in love!

 _I can't let her go now and I won't_

The gal of my dreams walked past me to an empty seat at the bar and ordered a Sarsaparilla. I was about to walk over there to talk to her when one of the coyote patrons went over there and wrapped his arm around her waist and stroke her tail.

My eyes narrowed in anger. NO ONE was able to touch her like that beside me. I stormed over there and before I could interfere, Leila pointed her gun in between the coyote's eyes.

"You best remove your arm and walk away before I start slinging some lead, beginning with you!" She demanded as the coyote backed away in fear with his arms up.

" _Whoo wee, she is feisty"_ Was my only thought as she walked out with me right behind her. She jumped up on the rooftops and I followed her. She was about to run off but I stopped her from hooking the hook of my gun around her waist and pulled her back in my arms. She stiffened as I wrapped an arm around her waist but she quickly relaxed as I whispered in her ear.

"Where do you think you're goin' darlin'?" I could've sworn that I heard her purr as she felt my lips on her ears and shivered in my arms.

I released her and I was worried that she would run away, but instead, she turned around and faced me.

"Did you think I was going run away?" She asked.

"I am kind of anticipating it. Are you going to make me chase you again?" I crossed my arms and leaned up against the wail.

"Nah, I think I tormented you enough. The name is Leila, Leila Jones" She held out her hand for me to shake it. Instead I pulled her close by the hand and kissed her knuckles, then took my hat off and placed it on my heart at her.

"Pleased to meet ya finally Leila, I am Tennessee Kid Cooper at your service. But of course you knew that. You are as well known around these parts as I am." I smiled at her as she blushed. I found it kind of cute, with the way the fur on her face and neck changed with a red tint in her golden color.

"So, why have you been chasin' me for the past month Tennessee? Upset that I have been stealing the loot that you were after?" She asked with a smirk. I laughed as I pulled her back into my arms with her chest pressed against mine. Her face was only inches from mine. I had to take this chance in front of me.

"Like I said yesterday sweetheart, I can't resist chasin' after perty ladies like yourself and you my dear, are the finest lady I have ever seen." After that, I leaned in and pressed my lips onto hers. I felt her stiffen in my arms and then relaxed as she returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to deepen the kiss. My fingers combed through her brown hair as my arm tightened around her waist as I pushed her against the wall I was leaning on earlier. I swiped my tongue across her lips and she immediately let me in and our tongues met each other in a duel. Golly, her mouth tasted like heaven! I could taste the Sarsaparilla that she drank earlier with a hint of strawberries. I was instantly addicted to her taste. Not just her taste, I was addicted to her altogether. In fact, I was done for. I was hers and she was mine. I could kiss her all day, but unfortunately, breathing was demanded and we pulled away and had our foreheads against each other.

"Wow" she whispered after catching her breath. I chuckled as I attempted to get my breathing under my control.

"You can say that again darlin'. Please tell me that you feel the same connection I do when I am with you" She gasped and widened her eyes at me.

"You can feel it too?" She asked. I nodded as my arms tightened around her.

"I've felt this bond between us ever since I first saw ya'. I wanted to get close and get to know you but you always ran away from me and teased me. No matter what I did, I could not stop thinking about you. "She smiled and rested her little head on my chest as my heart beats rapidly against it.

We walked back to my hideout at the clock tower and I pulled her into a good night kiss. As she began to walk away I grabbed her hand and she turned back towards me.

"Where are ya stayin' at darling?" She looked at the ground sheepishly.

"In a cave just outside town" I narrowed my eyes and pulled her back in my arms.

"No gal of mine is stayin' in no cave!" She cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Oh, so I'm your gal now?" I realized my mistake. She might not even want me in that manner. I pulled away from her and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I mean if you want to be cause I really like you and I want to see where this bond takes us. But I'll understand if you do…." She interrupted me by thrusting her lips onto mine again. My eyes widened before closing instantly as she kissed me and pressed her body flat against mine. Our bodies looked as if we were one body. She pulled away and cupped my cheek in her paw and looked at me with a look that mirrored my own, with nothing but love.

"I would love to be your gal and see where our bond leads us." I picked her up and spun her around. I was so happy that she wanted to be with me. I finally have the gal of my dreams and I was never letting her go. I took her hand and led her to my hideout. I showed her my bedroom and was about to go and sleep on the couch until I felt a tug on the bandanna on my neck.

"And just where do you think you are goin', Suga?" I was a little confused.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to sleep with me just yet. I mean spend the night with me in the same room. I know you agreed to be my gal but I thought you wouldn't want me in…." I stammered out before she placed her paw on my mouth to shut me up. Then she cupped my neck and looked at me adoringly.

"I am not about to let you sleep on the couch at your hideout Tennessee. I trust you to not do anything to me. Besides, it would get lonely without you in bed with me." I smiled and pulled her into a brief kiss before we went to bed. Leila quickly fell asleep in my arms with her head on my chest. This felt right, like it's the way it was supposed to me. In fact, with everything that has happened, I think that Leila was meant to be mine. And now she was. That was the last thought before sleep called to me and I began dreaming about life with my gal.

* * *

 _Whoo wee, that was fun! Tennessee and Leila really hit it off! Leila and I definitely had fun messin' with Tennessee._

 _Tennessee: Ya'll call that fun. I call that torture. Leila teased me for a month and not to mention her performance was pure agony. I wanted to jump up on stage and kiss her in front of the crowd so bad._

 _Leila: You gotta admit suga, that was fun. *wraps her arms around Tennessee's waist from behind*_

 _Tennessee: *scowls then chuckles as he pulls Leila in front*Yeah, I guess it was. Even better when I finally gotcha after a full month of chasin' ya._

 _Leila: So what's gonna happen now?_

 _Tennessee: That's what I wanna know! Ya'll wanna see more of me and my gal, then press the lil button at the bottom of the screen and send some good reviews to SSF18 AND NO FLAMES!_

 _Leila: Or Tennessee and I will shoot you with our shootin' irons._

 _Tennessee: took the words out of my mouth darlin' *dips Leila and kisses her*_

 _SSF18: *covers eyes and pulls down a black screen to give them privacy* Ya'll heard them, Review if you want more. I received some posts asking me to post soon. I will post when I can. School and work is startin' to get crazy. As long as I am not too busy, I will post within a few days._

 _The song Leila sang was from the movie All Dogs go to Heaven 2. If you want to see the video here is the link: watch?v=fOywt8FGurQ_

 _Leila's outfit is from a music video on Giddy on Up by Laura Bell Bundy: watch?v=3xfFbB2CRo8_

' _Til next time, Later Ya'll!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Howdy ya'll. I am back with another chapter. And let me tell you, this one is mighty juicy. I actually got heated up just by writing it LOL!_

 _Tennessee: I am much obliged that you wrote this one SSF. You tortured me last time so this time I got to have some fun._

 _Leila: Not only that, ya'll finally get to see Carmelita's true colors_

 _Tennessee: hoowee this sounds like a great chapter. Ya'll definitely will have fun with this one. Let's get to it._

 _SSF 18: I don't own Sly Cooper or any characters. The only characters I own are Luke, the ex, and Leila_

 _SSF 18, Leila, Tennessee: Enjoy!_

(Time Skip: 1 year)

(Angela POV)

Ever since I landed in Cotton Mouth Bluff a year ago, life was perfect. It was entertaining for the first couple of months, teasing Tennessee and having him chase after me. But after that, life just got better. Even though it was not like before, it was never boring. After I agreed to be Tennessee's gal, as he calls me, he always found chances to touch me and took it, whether it was kissing me or just holding me in his arms. My feelings changed from a playful crush to real love. Being the great thief that he is, Tennessee Kid Cooper managed to steal my heart. I think I fell for Tennessee when I finally allowed him to catch me. The way he looks at me, it was like I was a lost treasure in his life. Whenever he holds me, I can't help but feel safe and loved. And don't get me started on his kisses. He always finds a chance to kiss me, and when he does, it sends shivers down my spine, each and every time.

After that day, I became Tennessee's girl and his partner in crime. We always did jobs together. Whether it be robbing banks or robbing other locations. We were quite at team. In fact there was a wanted poster with both of us on it. Our bounty was through the roof. In fact, the award for our arrest was $100,000 for both of us, dead or alive. We were known as the "Cooper Outlaws". After I joined with Tennessee, some sort of mind link was created. We were now able to speak to each other in our minds and also feel what the other was thinking. I think Tennessee loves that connection because he takes every opportunity to send me what he thinks and feels about me and I do the same to him. I have never been happier.

But lately, something has been bothering me. Every time, I am happy, it is always ripped away from me. The last time I was this happy, was when I was with Sly and the gang. It was ruined when Carmelita took Sly and left us behind. I guess I am afraid that something is going to come and ruin it for me, like Carmelita does. I can't help but feel that she is going to appear out of nowhere and ruin everything for me. That bitch will stop at nothing until I am either eternally miserable or even dead. I think she wants the lather. I was sitting on the rooftop of our hideout thinking about this when I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned my head to see my handsome cowboy sit beside me.

"Whatcha, thinkin' about so hard, Darlin'? I can practically see steam coming out of your ears." He joked. I laughed at his comment. My Tennessee always knew how to cheer me up when I need it.

"Nothin'." I don't know if I could tell him what I really feel. I am afraid that he will think that I am possessive or paranoid. He rolls his eyes and slid closer to me causing our legs to touch.

"I'm callin' your bluff on that one Leila. Come now, you can tell me anything, you know that." He puts his paw on my leg and rubs it knowing that it calms me and coaxes me into anything that he wants. That damn raccoon knows my every weakness.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But in order to explain this, I need to tell you everything." He nods his head for me to continue and took a deep breath.

"You know how I told you that I came from the future where I was friends with your descendant. Well aside from that, I wasn't really happy. It's because of this fox that I know. Her name is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. She and I had a rough history. Her boyfriend, at the time, was interested in me. But I never gave him the time of day. He broke up with her to try and get me, and she blames me for it. For years I have tried to tell her that I did not give him any hints that I would be giving him a chance. But she refuses to listen. Anyway, a couple of years went by before her ex kidnapped me and tried to rape me and then kill me. He would've succeeded, but I fought him, causing him to shoot himself and he died as soon as the cops and Carmelita busted down the door. Carmelita was enraged and convinced the cops that I murdered her ex in cold blood. I was able to escape jail, but she has hated me ever since. As time went on, I met back up with Sly and his friends and I started to fall for him. But he was interested in Carmelita. Every time I get a chance to spend time with Sly, Carmelita took his attention away from me. My feelings turned to friendship or sibling love when I realized it was just a small crush I had on Sly, since he paid more attention to Inspector Fox. Last time I saw her, was after she tried to shoot me with her weapon. I was ambushed by those goons that kidnapped me before I came here. Instead of helping me, she just smirked and walked away letting the guards beat me up."

I stopped to give myself a moment and looked at Tennessee. He had a look of shock on his face but he was feeling a lot of anger towards that no-good vixen. If I didn't have this connection with Tennessee, I would've thought that he would be mad at me. I gave him some time to wrap his head around this before I told him the rest. Before long, I was immediately pulled onto Tennessee's lap and his arms were wrapped around me.

"Shucks, darlin'. I had no idea that you went through so much. Why didn't you tell me when you told me about Sly?" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the ground.

"Because Sly loves Carmelita and I thought that you would think that I was just a jealous wench." I felt Tennessee's anger climb more from what I said and he gently lifted my chin up and made me look in his eyes.

"I would never think of you as a "jealous wench" darlin'. True I would wonder what happened between you that caused you to hate each other, but I would never doubt that what you said was the truth. We've been together for a year now Leila, and I know that you would never lie to me." He said while gently stroking my cheek. I smiled and leaned into his touch while closing my eyes.

"I can tell there's more you have to tell me darlin'." _Damn you Tennessee for reading my mind_ is what I was thinking, but of course he was right. I am only nervous on how he would react to this interesting piece of info. Talk about saving the best for last.

"The thing is this, after I busted out of jail when Carmelita arrested me, I hired someone to follow her and find out what is going on with her. Something told me that she was part of that horrible day I was nearly raped other than being the one who busted me." I paused and rubbed my face with my paw remembering what I learned. I couldn't believe it for myself, but it was what it was. Tears began to build in my eyes.

"What did you find out?" Tennessee asked as he rubbed my back in comfort. The tears finally began pouring down my face as I confessed.

"After a year, I learned that Carmelita set the whole thing up. The investigator followed Carmelita and she slipped up saying that she paid "good money" to have me tainted and put out of my misery. She orchestrated the whole ideal. She paid her ex to kidnap me and rape then kill me. She was surprised to see that I was still alive and tried to put me up for execution. I never trusted that rotten fox after I found that out." I buried my face in Tennessee's chest as I cried my pain out while he held me close and comforted me.

"I never thought that a respectable lady of the law would do something like that. You didn't deserve that at all! Did you tell Sly about what this Carmelita did to you?" He asked and I nodded.

"He said that he would talk to Carmelita about it and it was never mentioned again. She probably fed him some lie about being sorry to keep him under her thumb. I think she is using Sly. I only hope that Sly will wake up and realize that she is no good before he gets into trouble that he can't get out of." He nodded his head.

"So what are you so worried about darlin'?" I raised my head and looked deep in his eyes.

"Ever since I became yours Tennessee, I have never been happier. And I don't ever want this paradise to end. But whenever I am this happy or at peace, something always comes around and takes it away from me. Whether it is Carmelita or something else, something comes and ruins everything. I am worried that something will come and take you away from me. I can't help but anticipate Carmelita showing up out of nowhere and trying to spoil everything for me. That she might try to reel you in like she did to Sly. I don't think I can handle it if I lost another important person to her." I looked down as tears continued to fall from my eyes. Tennessee's arms loosened slightly but then wound tighter around me than before.

"That will never happen sweetheart! Even if this Inspector Fox does show up out of nowhere, she will not get to me. Even if she tried, I will not let her. And do you know why?" I shook my head no.

"Because the only one that has my full heart is you Leila Jones!" I gasped and my eyes widened as my heart started beating a million miles a minute.

"I love you Leila! I have been in love with you ever since that first day we started our little rendezvous. I only thought it was a passing fancy, but you confirmed my feelings by being a little tease during that tortuous performance a year ago! You may not be ready to say it back but I don't care, you need to know that I love you and I am not letting anything or anyone come between us!" He finished and started breathing hard. I was quiet for a moment.

I can't believe it! Tennessee Kid Cooper loves me! If I could, I would've melted into a puddle at his words. But instead, I sat in his lap gaping at him while he had the most serious look that I have ever seen on his face. He was waiting for me to say something but I was still frozen in my place like I was an ice statue.

"Say something Leila" He said after a few minutes watching me gape at him. That broke me out of my frozen state. Instead of answering, I gave him what we both wanted in that moment.

I threw myself into his arms and kissed him with every breath in my body. He was shocked that he was knocked down and had his back on the floor with his arms full with me. After recovering from the shock of my reaction, he returned the kiss with full force. Our lips were melted together and our tongues tangled in our mouths as I felt his paws all over my body. I groaned loudly as I felt his claws stroke the tips of my ears and the base where my tail connected to my spine. I had to pull away to breathe but Tennessee kept his lips on me by kissing my chin and down my neck. After briefly catching my breath I brought his face back to mine and connected our lips again. In a moment of vulnerability, he rolled us over to where he was on top of me and continued his ministrations on my mouth and neck. Our make out session continued until we both were out of energy and Tennessee laid his head on my chest and had his face hidden in my neck. We were so out of breath that we were breathing hard and I could feel Tennessee's warm breath on my neck. He got off of me and pulled me up with him and we jumped off the rooftop, but he never let me out of his arms.

"I gotta say darlin', no matter what you do, you always take my breath away." He said with a wolfish grin on his face. Only he can be so romantic and cheesy at the same time. I grinned as I reached on my tiptoes towards his ears as I placed my paws on his shoulders.

"You do the same for me. Oh and one more thing: I love you too." There I said it. I looked back at Tennessee to see his eyes wide open before a large smile appeared on his face. Suddenly I was scooped up in his arms and spun around making me laugh in joy along with him.

"Oh Darlin', you have no idea how long I have been waiting for those words." He kissed me lovingly without putting me down. He then pulled away as I yawned signaling that I was tired and ready for sleep. He laughed before picking me up bridle style and carried me into the hideout ready another peaceful night sleep in each other's arms.

The last thought I had before falling asleep with Tennessee's arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest like usual was: _Carmelita, you better stay away or you will regret it!_

 _(Carmelita POV)_

It has been a year since I let Jones get what she deserved. I know I should've went down and helped her out, but I didn't care. That bitch has been a thorn in my side since high school. She took Luke away from me and no one messes with Inspector Carmelita Fox and gets away with it. Not only that, ever since high school, all I have ever heard was how "wonderful" Leila Jones was. "Leila is so nice, Leila is so smart, Leila is beautiful!" Leila this, Leila that, was all I ever heard and I was tired of it. She may have acted like she didn't like the attention, but I was the only one that knew better. Someone had to put her in her place and I was just the fox to do it.

There was no guilt within me whatsoever when I paid Luke to get rid of Jones. I was so mad that Luke failed me and Leila was still alive. I had to get rid of her. It was easy to corrupt these foolish cops into thinking that Jones killed Luke in cold blood. And just when she was finally going to be out of my hair permanently, those stupid cops let her escape.

After high school, I vowed to ruin Leila Jones. I saw the way she looked at that Ringtail, Sly Cooper and I knew that if I attracted him, poor pitiful Leila would be heartbroken. Although I was mainly trying to lock him up, I played along with his flirtations whenever Leila was around. In fact, I knew all along it was Sly that I danced with the night the Clockwerk Wings were stolen. The look of a broken heart on her face was priceless. Then all of a sudden, my plans stopped working. Jones stopped having romantic feelings for Cooper and I was no longer hurting her. That was not going to last for long.

I may have promised Sly to treat his "sister" with respect, but I only pretended when he was around. Other than that, I chase that twit around and make her life a living hell. I hated her and I needed Sly in order to make her suffer.

Sly! He is so dumb. He may think that I finally fell for him, but he is wrong. I am only pretending to be happy with him. He is just a tool in order to hurt Leila even though he doesn't know it. Plus, he is good for entertainment when I needed it. Every bone in my body is telling me to drop this whole thing and throw that foolish ringtail behind bars. But I ignore it. I need to keep using Sly against that stupid Jones, and then when I am done, I will throw him in jail. I might even pretend to get him out so he can continue to follow me like a lost puppy. That might work, I'll finally be rid of Leila Jones and I'll be able to keep Sly Cooper as my pet.

Most recently, Sly has been annoying me with his constant asking if I have found anything. Of course I lie to him saying that we haven't found anything but we will soon. Naturally I am not even trying. I am hoping those rat guards killed her so Sly can never find her. I knew that if Sly ever found Leila, all of my plans will be ruined. I can tell that Sly is starting to question my behavior, but of course I go sweet on him and he is back to being the lost puppy he is. I just have to keep it this way until I know that Leila is dead, then I will tell him. Of course poor pitiful ringtail will be sad, but the lovely Carmelita will be there to comfort him. Once he gets back to his true self, I will set him up and have the cops catch him with him thinking I was oblivious to this. I will pretend to be outraged and demand him to be released, and then Sly Cooper will be my toy, forever.

I smirked as I went home with these thoughts in my head.

 _Sly Cooper, you're actually pretty cute when you are being dumb and remain under my thumb!_

(Sly POV)

Leila has been missing for a whole year now and the gang and I were worried sick. I have constantly asked Carmelita if she has found anything and she always says the same thing: "I am sorry Sly; we haven't found anything yet. But we will, I promise." It is always the same thing. Carmelita is supposed to be the best investigator in Interpol and she hasn't found a single trace of Leila in a year? She even promised to print missing person's posters and I haven't seen a single one.

I am beginning to question Carmelita's behavior. I knew what happened between her and Leila back in high school but that should be water under the bridge now. I can tell that Leila was at her wit's end with Carmelita. I made them promise to treat each other with respect and I could tell that Leila was trying hard to get along with Carmelita. However, I think that Carmelita broke her promise and was continuing to harass Leila. She may have thought that I was oblivious, but I could see the looks that Carmelita give to Leila. It was like she wanted my best friend to be six feet under.

On top of that, Carmelita actually forbade me to see or speak to Leila. I couldn't do that because she was practically my sister. So while Carmelita was at work, I visited Leila and every time I saw her, she had a new mark or injury on her body. Most of them were blisters or burns. And after years of being chased by the cops, I knew exactly where those marks came from, a Shock Pistol. There was only one person that I know of that carries a shock pistol, and I was dating her. Leila keeps on brushing it off when I approach her on the subject, but I can tell that she is miserable. She tries so hard to respect Carmelita and this is what she gets. I am not going to tolerate it!

Something tells me that there is something more to the fiery and lovely fox that I was attracted to, and it was not good. When I grew suspicious, I took a look around to see if she was hiding something. I didn't find anything until I came across a black leather brief case under the bed. She always told me not to open it and that it was for work. Hmm, if it was for work then why does she leave it here, better yet, why does she hide it? Being a master at lock picking I was able to unlock the case and open it, only to find…

 _LEILA'S BINOCUCOM!_

I dropped it and backed away from the case. I couldn't believe it, Carmelita was hiding this the whole time and covered her tracks. My heart was beginning to crack little by little as I was starting to realize. Carmelita never wanted Leila to be found. But why? I immediately got on the phone with Bentley to report my discovery.

"Hey Sly, it's been a while. How have you been?" Bentley asked. I was breathing very heavily. My discovery made me sick at the betrayal.

"Until recently, not good Bentley. I actually have something to tell you." My voice was trembling the whole time.

"What's wrong buddy?" I took a deep breath and calmed myself for I knew I would get worked up as I recited to Bentley.

"You know how Leila has been missing for a year Bentley? I always asked Carmelita for a status but she always gave me the go around. Anyway, before Leila vanished, I noticed that Carmelita has been harassing Leila. Bentley, Leila has been shot with a shock pistol. Every time I sneak around to visit her, she has a new marking on her body. So I started doubting Carmelita. I did some research but found nothing other than what Leila told us about that time in high school." I paused to let Bentley take it all in.

"I thought you made Carmelita and Leila promise to treat each other with respect." Bentley stated.

"I did. Leila was trying really hard to get along with Carmelita but she was not getting any cooperation. And that is not the worst part Bentley." I prepared myself for what was to come. I knew when I told Bentley about my discovery, he would just as furious as I am.

"What could be worse than this Sly?" He asked rhetorically.

"Earlier today, I decided to take a look around the place to see if I could find anything that could lead to the reason behind Leila's harassment. And what I found locked away was more than I could imagine." Bentley's voice was trembling on the other end as if he knew the outcome.

"What did you find?"

"Leilasbinocucom" I mumbled.

"What was that Sly, I didn't hear you?" I repeated it to him more clearly.

"Leila's Binocucom" Bentley was silent on the other end until…

"WHAT?! Carmelita had her binocucom the whole time and lied about not finding anything!?"

"Yes, it had a bunch of dust on it so I know that it was here for a while"

"That shady fox! I knew she was no good! But this takes her nastiness to a whole new level! I have a good mind to shove one of my bombs in her tail!" Bentley vented for a little while until I heard him calm down.

"What am I going to do Bentley? I can't even stand the thought of being with Carmelita after this! And what about Leila?"

"For one thing Sly, I am afraid that you will have to stay where you are for right now. Carmelita is dangerous and we can't risk having you thrown in jail. As for Leila, I am still trying to find her, and I promise, we will find her Sly." I was about to respond before I heard the sound of the front door unlocking.

"I gotta go Bentley, Carmelita is back! Keep me posted!" I requested before I hung up just when Carmelita came through the door.

She tossed her keys on to the table beside the door then strutted up to me with her hips swaying seductively. It used to turn me on, but now it makes me sick!

"Hey Sly, did you have a good day?" She asked as she wrapped her furry arms around me. Of course I had no choice, so I reluctantly wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I did. I am actually tired tonight, so maybe we can stay in?" I pulled away and kept one paw behind my back hiding the binocucom. She shrugged her shoulders, kissed my cheek and went to change out of her uniform.

When she closed the door, I wiped her lipstick off of my cheek and looked at the binocucom before hiding it with mine. I was such a fool thinking that Carmelita would help find my "sister". I don't know what is really going on but I intend to find out. I walked out to the balcony and looked at the stars, as if I was trying to send a message to Leila.

"I hope you are ok Leila. Wherever you are, I will find you and set things right!" As if right on schedule, Carmelita showed up behind me in a short blue dress that went above her mid-thigh and laid a paw on my shoulder and rested her head on my back with a content smile. I sighed internally and smiled back at her as I continued to pretend to be in love with the fox that betrayed me and caused me to lose my best friend.

 _Hoowee, that was a difficult chapter to write. I know that I am making Carmelita into a twisted character, but I thought it would make the chapter more interesting. That way we have more than one shady son of a gun. And Sly is onto her! Great stuff is guaranteed to come! And it's almost time for the game to begin! I apologize if I am twisting Carmelita up too much for your liking._

 _Leila: if you ask me, she is getting what she deserves_!

 _I agree with you Leila, I never liked Carmelita with the way she treated Sly, so I am giving her hell. Anyway, if you want more, then click that button at the bottom of the pa_ g _e and send me a review or even a PM. I got a test coming up and I need to study so it may take a little longer to post the next chapter, but I will post it when I can. 'Til next time, Later Ya'll_


	4. Chapter 4

_Howdy Ya'll. This story is getting better and better and I have you guys to thank for that! We will be introducing the shady son of a gun that we all know and hate: Toothpick!_

 _Toothpick: come now little lady, surely some of your readers like me?_

 _SSF18: NO! No one likes you! So as punishment for being such a no-good lolly-licking varmint, you get to do the disclaimer!_

 _Tennessee: Hop to it, Toothpick! Everyone wants to read!_

 _Toothpick: But…_

 _SSF18 & Tennessee: *glares, cocks guns and aim at Toothpick's head*_

 _Toothpick: ok ok, *clears throat* SSF18 does not own me, Tennessee Kid Cooper or any of the other Characters except for the lovely Leila Jones. I wouldn't mind owning her either._

 _Tennessee: *aims for the face* TOOTHPICK!_

 _SSF18: Please enjoy the chapter while we take care of this little runt. *pulls screen down and we start shooting as Toothpick screams and runs away*_

(Tennessee's POV)

I woke up to the sun shining through the cracks between the clock tower and in my eyes. I tried to rub the sleep out of them except I felt something heavy laying on my arms. It was my darlin' Leila. I then remembered what happened last night. She told me everything she went through and what that shady Inspector Fox did to her. I felt an immediate dislike to her even though I have never met her. But that did not matter, no one messes with my gal and lives to tell the tail. I had the feeling that I would meet her, because if Leila came from the future, then so can she. If I ever did meet her, I will tell her straight forward to stay away from Leila or she will pay, lady or not.

I was brought out of my head when I felt someone snuggling further into my chest. I looked down and smiled. No matter the situation, Leila always looked like an angel. I turned over on my side and stroked her cheek to wake her up. Her beautiful eyes blinked open and she smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful," I said as I leaned down for a kiss that she returned whole heartedly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her so I covered her with my whole body. I was leaning on my elbows so I didn't crush her. I started to rub my paws all over her front side, from her face, down her chest and down to her tail. I heard her moan as I rubbed over her chest and her tail. I knew exactly what she liked and I always gave it to her. She surprised me by flipping me over and pinned my arms above my head. I loved it when she went all dominate on me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she kissed her way down my neck and used her claws to stroke my chest down to my tail. She certainly knows what I like! We continued our session before she released my arms so I could hold her.

"Good morning Suga!" She said breathily. I laughed as I held her to my chest and kissed her forehead.

"That was some wakeup call Darlin'. If I wake up to you like that every morning, I will be set for life!" I felt her shudder as she laughed internally. Then she got up and left the room.

We had breakfast and then started going over the plan for our next heist. Leila and I have been planning this heist for months. This was going to be my best bank heist ever! I was going to break into the new bank that was built steal all the gold that they got every 2 weeks. And it was a lot of gold. The thing is, Sheriff Fox was fired and a new Sheriff came to town. Someone calling himself "Toothpick". If you ask me, he was a real ego maniac. He was constantly gloating on how he would be able to catch me and Leila before we even pulled a heist.

 _Ha! Like that will ever happen!_ I laughed at his antics. That little runt can never catch me and my gal.

Leila does seem a little worried about the new sheriff. He was definitely a loose cannon. I always had to calm her and tell her that nothing was going to happen. The plan was that Leila hides until I can get inside the bank, then she would follow me in. Then we would grab the gold and run. This was going to be tricky, because security was really tight in that bank. But I wasn't worried or surprised, all that gold needed to be protected or thieves like myself would take it out from under their noses. By sunset, that gold was coming home with me and Leila. Then we would skedaddle on out of town and maybe even settle down. This was going to be great!

The bank guards just finished unloading the most recent shipment of gold. It was go time! I kissed Leila passionately before running off to my place. I rail walked and rail slid until I got to the bank roof. I was about to signal Leila until I saw at the corner of my eye, a gun was pointed right at my head. Shocked, I immediately dropped my bag and put my hands up. I tried to see who it was that caught me, but I already knew who it was, Toothpick! He lassoed me with the rope and tied me up tight. I then remembered that Leila was in hiding, so called out to her using our special link.

" _Leila, go back to the hideout!"_ But I felt nothing on the other end. Suddenly, I was kicked hard in the back and I fell off of the roof to the ground below with a hard landing. It hurt but I survived. Toothpick jumped down right in front of me and began laughing.

"Hahaha! Tennessee Kid Cooper! I knew that I would catch you, _amigo!_ I knew that you would come here!" My eyes widened. How did that armadillo know that I was going to rob this bank? Leila and I only talked about it in the hideout. There was no way for him to know that I would rob this particular bank!

"And how did you know that I would rob this very bank, huh?" I struggled to get out of the rope. Toothpick just chuckled evilly in my face.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out! Take him away boys!" As I was being pushed forward, I heard a voice that made my blood turn cold.

"TENNESSEE! NO!" Leila was running towards me until she was grabbed by two bulls. My eyes widened and then narrowed in anger as I started to struggle to get free and get to Leila.

"Let her go you big horned bastards! Let her go!" I struggled to get free with all of my might, but to no avail. Toothpick stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Leila and grabbed her chin harshly.

"Ah, the lovely Leila Jones. I have been looking for you. I must say, you are more beautiful in person. The rumors I heard certainly don't do you justice little lady." He turned her head left and right, just checking her out with a leering look in his eyes. That just made my blood boil and I wanted to give Toothpick a whuppin' for lookin' at my gal like that, but those darn bulls had a tight grip on me. I had to protect Leila, and the only way I could think of was to go quietly in exchange for her freedom.

"Toothpick, let her go! It's me you want most. I'll go quietly, if you will let her go." I bargained. I heard Leila gasp and tears started to build in her eyes. Toothpick turned to me with a cocked eyebrow and the grinned.

"Alright Cooper, you come quietly to jail, then I promise that I won't arrest her this time." I looked down at the floor to avoid Leila's heartbroken look and then nodded in agreement to Toothpick. He laughed and turned towards the guards.

"Alright boys, a deal is a deal. Release her!" The two bulls restraining Leila looked at each other and then threw her on the ground harshly. I winced as I heard her groan as she landed.

"You best get outta here _Senorita._ Once I put Cooper away, I will be coming after you next!" She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I gave her the best comfort I could.

" _It's ok Darlin'. I'll be fine. I will bust out of prison and be back with ya' in no time."_ She reluctantly nodded at me and sent me all the love for me she possessed and it hit me ten-fold that I nearly buckled. She then ran off.

I bowed my head and walked with Toothpick and the guards to the prison. It was very quiet until….

"After her boys!" I gasped, outraged and started struggling against my restraints as the guards went after my gal.

"Toothpick, you shady son of a gun! You promised to let her go if I came quietly!" He only gave me and evil grin and laughed.

"True, I did agree to not arrest her when I arrested you, but now that you are in my hands, the deal is over!" He cackled as I fumed next to him. I quickly sent a mental message to Leila to watch out for the guards as they drug me to jail. I vowed then and there to make that no-good lolli-lickin' armadillo pay if he ever laid a finger on my gal again.

(Leila POV)

I waited for 3 days for Tennessee to bust outta jail and come back to me, but he never showed up. That Toothpick really surprised us. He knew our plans without following us. That told me that he did not belong here. Something was not right with that armadillo and I wanted to know what and who he was. But first, I needed Tennessee back.

I have been communicating with Tennessee while he was in jail. They've gone and thrown him in the Stony Lonesome, which was the wing for outlaws like me and Tennessee. I have heard that wing was tough to break out of. Anyway, things got worse as the days went by. The bank we were trying to rob, got robbed anyway, and Tennessee was charged for the robbery even when he was already in jail! Every bone in mine and Tennessee's body told us that all of this was because of that little runt, Toothpick! That bastard framed Tennessee for that robbery and took the gold himself. I just know it!

Toothpick went back on his deal and started chasing me again. I had some pretty close calls so I decided to lay low until I came up with a plan to break Tennessee out. I stay out of the open now, since Toothpick's men pretty much rule the town and parade everywhere. I definitely don't want to be caught by Toothpick, because of the way he looked at me and checked me out. It was disgusting! Who knows what he'd do to me once he catches me?

I was sittin' in the hideout until I felt Tennessee was trying to reach me.

" _Leila, you there Darlin'"_ I immediately opened my mind and allowed it to connect with him.

" _Yeah, I am here Suga. Are you ok?"_ I heard him sigh sadly through our link. I got the feeling I was not going to like what he had to say.

" _Listen to me Darlin', my sentence by Toothpick has been decided and will be carried out in 2 days."_

" _What is the sentence Tennessee?"_ My heart started to race in fear.

" _They're gonna hang me Darlin'"_ I gasped, covered my mouth with my paw, and started to cry. My legs could no longer hold me up and I fell to my knees and braced myself on my paws. My shoulders were shuddering as I cried. I have never felt so broken before, not even with Carmelita.

" _Leila?"_

" _They can't do this! You didn't do anything! You gotta get out of there!"_ I shouted through my tears. Tennessee sighed again, but this time in resignation.

" _Sweetheart, there's no way to bust outta here in two days alone. I want you to leave this town and get outta here. Stay away from Toothpick! I don't want him to get his grubby hands on you. Just know that I love you with all of my heart and I always will"_ I shook my head. I can't believe that Tennessee is giving up and saying goodbye! Well I'm not! I will find a way to bust Tennessee out, if it kills me.

" _No Tennessee Kid Cooper! Don't you do that! Do not say goodbye! I will not let you leave me! I promise, I will find a way to free you! You will NOT leave me!"_ I finished and was breathing heavily with anger and heartache rushing through my veins. I heard Tennessee chuckle.

" _I love you so much Darlin'. And I will wait for the day you are back in my arms and I will never let go!"_ I gave a tearful smile as I sniffled.

" _I love you too Suga! You will be free. I promise!"_ I swore to him before I cut off our link. I had to get Tennessee out and fast. But I knew I could not do it alone. Oh, if only Sly and the gang were here.

 _(Sly POV)_

 _(In Feudal Japan)_

After I defeated El Jefe, I returned to the gang and explained that I could not get Rioichi his cane back. I was upset that I failed my ancestor but he was not upset. He was more worried about me getting hurt. Since I arrived in Japan, Rioichi became the father I never had. He personally taught me some of his techniques and gave me some advice on what to do with my situation with Carmelita and Leila.

"Sly-san, first you must find your friend, then worry about Carmelita-san." He advised. He was right. I needed to find Leila and make sure she is ok. If only I knew where to look for her. Carmelita is already mad at me for breaking in to the museum but at least I got away from her. I am now able to focus without her hounding me and watching me. After finding out what Carmelita was hiding, I decided to end things with her, but before I could even think about it, Bentley told me to stay with her. After that, I kept an eye on her and made sure she wasn't up to anything.

Shortly after my discovery, Bentley gathered the rest of the gang and we met at our old hideout, where he explained to me that the pages from the Thievius Raccoonus were disappearing. I could tell that Bentley was hiding something, but I didn't pressure him. After robbing the museum, we made our way to Feudal Japan and restored everything to peace. We then contacted Dimitri to find that Tennessee Kid Cooper was in trouble now.

We took a few days to rest and resupply. Before we left Bentley pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Sly, there is something you should know. While trying to find anything on Leila, I went back to the Cooper Vault on Kane Island." My eyes widened in shock.

"Why did you go back there Bentley?" He looked down and the looked up again.

"I wanted to see if Leila left anything in there so I could find her. But instead, I found something even more mind boggling." He then showed me his computer screen. It had a picture on display.

"Bentley, this is only a picture of Tennessee's wanted poster. What's so mind boggling about it?" I shrugged my shoulders confused about the reason he was showing me this.

"That's the thing Sly, this is the picture I took when we first went to the vault. And when I went back, this is what I found!" He changed the screen to show a similar picture. But this one was different. Instead of only Tennessee in the poster, he had his arm wrapped around the waist of a lady.

"Bentley, who is that with Tennessee?" Bentley only shook his head and made the screen zoom closer.

"Take a closer look at her, Sly." I sighed and then took a closlook. A second later, my eyes widened and my mouth slowly dropped open as I realized who it was in the arms of my ancestor.

"Bentley, is that…" He nodded his head as he was shocked about this too.

"LEILA!" we shouted together.

Murray and Rioichi turned towards us and came towards us.

"Where, where?" Murray asked looking around. The big guy really missed her and was worried as the rest of us were.

Bentley turned the screen towards Murray and Rioichi and they too saw Leila and they were both shocked.

"How is that possible?" Rioichi asked while stroking his goatee the way he does when he is thinking.

"It looks like Leila was lost in time. And she must've landed in the old west and met my ancestor." I theorized. Bentley snapped his fingers and started to hurry towards the van.

"We need to leave right now guys. If Tennessee Kid Cooper is in trouble, then so is Leila. We need to go and find her before she gets hurt." I snapped out of it and we all hurried to the van with Murray carrying a bag of sushi for the trip.

As we jumped through time, a picture fell out of the visor. It was a picture of me kissing Carmelita's cheek and her holding a rose at the Eiffel Tower. It was my favorite picture, but now it disgusts me. I angrily grasped the picture in my fist, crinkling it. Unable to stand looking at the picture, I tore it to pieces and threw it out the window allowing to pieces to become lost in time permanently. I then pulled out a picture, which meant a lot to me, out of my shirt, and put in on the visor in the other's place. It was a picture of me and Leila when we were at the orphanage. I asked her if she wanted to be my friend and gave her a flower, then she kissed me on the cheek. That was the start of a wonderful friendship. One, that I was not going to let end because of my naivety in regards to Carmelita.

 _I am coming for you Leila. Hang in there!_

 _The Game has begun. I hope ya'll are excited as I am! This is only gonna get better. First, we gotta get Tennessee out of prison._

 _Tennessee: *in his cell* that's right ya'll. I need help bustin' outta here_. _And you're the only ones that can help until Leila figures something out. You can help bust me out by reviewing. The more good reviews SSF18 gets, the sooner I can get outta here. I just hope Leila hurries._

 _Leila: Don't worry Suga! These readers won't let us down. You'll be out in no time!_

 _You heard them, guys. Help bust Tennessee out of prison by clicking the little button at the bottom of the page and send in your review. The more I get, the sooner Tennessee will be free. I will post the next chapter soon, but the more reviews I get, the better. 'Til next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Howdy ya'll, I am back! I am so sorry it took me so long._

 _Tennessee in his cell: about time SSF! What kept ya?_

 _Me: I am so so so sorry Tennessee, this week was hell for me and I didn't have the time. I was literally working all the time. But I am back and it is high time to bust you out!_

 _Tennessee: *smiles and sighs in relief* Finally, I was beginning to collect grey fur in here._

 _Me: *rolls eyes* Haha! Very funny! And for that, I am lettin' you have the honors to do the disclaimers._

 _Tennessee: With Pleasure, Amiga! *clears throat* SSF18 does not own me or any of the other Sly Cooper characters or scenes from the game. The only thing she owns, is the creation of my darlin', Leila Jones! Now let's get to readin'! I want to be free NOW!_

 _Me: Alright ya'll. You've been so patient for me, so now here you go!_

 _Me and Tennessee: Enjoy!_

* * *

(Leila POV)

It is one day closer to Tennessee's hanging and I can't think of a plan to bust him out. There was no way I was going to lose him and let him die. If they kill him, they will have to kill me too. Because not only will Tennessee die, but there would be a good chance that Sly would be erased from time. I was not going to let that happen.

I was out on the town in a disguise, trying to get supplies that I needed since I was running low at the hideout, plus I could feel that Sly was on his way. Maybe he could give some detail on what is happening and who that filthy armadillo is. I got all the supplies I needed and was making my way back to the hideout until…

"Hold it right there lil' lady" I sighed in annoyance and turned around.

"What do you want this time senor?" I asked while having my arms crossed my chest. The dirty pervert let his eyes wander down to my chest. Without giving him a second, I shot at his head and he ducked to avoid the bullet.

"Eyes up here, you dirty bull! I am gonna ask one more time, what do you want?" He smirked at me before taking a step closer.

"You should know that by now senorita. I have orders from the boss to bring ya' in." That is when I started laughing hard. So hard my ribs started to ache.

"You, bring me in? That is the funniest thing I ever heard! I ain't going nowhere!" He pulled out his gun and aimed it at me.

"I don't think you have a choice sweet thang!" He leered at me as I glared at him. Only Tennessee can call me names like that and no one else. And quicker than he could say "Yeehaw" I pulled out my gun, shot him in the foot and took off.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" I smirked as I ran away.

 _The chase is on!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

 _"_ _We arrived in the wild west, looking for my ancestor, Tennessee Kid Cooper (Looking at the wanted poster that showed Tennessee with Leila in his arms) and Leila, knowing that she was here as well. I get the feeling that Tennessee took her as a mate. Anyway, Tennessee was a legendary outlaw, whose bank robberies were some of the most daring in cooper lore. When we arrived, it took some time to locate him. But we eventually found him, in prison. His arrest was the handiwork of the local sheriff, who had celebrated by posting his own picture all over town. Talk about an ego! We needed to bust Tennessee out of jail. Luckily, we found out that Tennessee's partner, our dearest Leila Jones was still on the loose. I needed to find her before the guards do. She may the only one that can help us bust Tennessee out."_

As soon as I left the clock tower, I spotted one of the guards on a chase. I could hear him shouting.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" The guard was chasing a lady raccoon. I could tell that she was enjoying herself. My suspicions on her being Leila was confirmed when I heard her laugh and shout back at the guard.

"Don't make me laugh, you couldn't catch me with a bolt of lightning!" That was my sister alright, and I needed to help her get away. I ran across the rooftops above her and quickly caught up.

"Leila, Grab on! _"_ She turned her head and her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger as she saw me. I held out the hook on my cane and she grabbed on. I swung to the rooftop I was on so the guard couldn't reach her. After catching her breath, she turned and smirked at the enraged bull.

"Sorry partner, better luck next time!" we gave him a two fingered salute before making our getaway.

As we got far enough away, Leila immediately threw herself into my arms. I instantly wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could without hurting her. I felt her tears soaking my shirt. I pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Sly, I thought I would never see you again!" she said with a cracked voice. I smiled, kissed her forehead and pulled her back into the hug.

"I was so worried about you! I am so glad, you're ok. We all are!" She smiled as she hugged me back. Her eyes widened as she looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"The gang is here too?" she asked. I nodded my head as her smile got bigger than ever. If her smile got any bigger, it would rip her face in half.

"Yes, we're all here to help Tennessee. We know that he is in jail and we're going to bust him out! What happened here and to you Leila?" She pulled away and began to walk away with me following her.

"It's a long story Sly. Let's find the others and I'll tell all of you."

I led her to the clock tower, where Bentley and Murray were waiting for us. As we climbed the stairs, I heard Leila laugh.

"I see you made yourselves right at home in mine in Tennessee's hideout" I froze. I hoped that she knew that I didn't mean to trespass.

"This is your hideout?" She nodded her head. And I scratched the back of mine with my paw.

"I didn't know that you lived here. I don't want you to think we were trespassing. We just…" Leila stopped me by putting a paw on my lips.

"It's ok Sly. To tell you the truth, this is the safest place for you guys." I smiled at her understanding. As we entered the hideout, we were almost run over by an over excited hippo.

"Leila! You're ok! I sure missed you, kiddo!" Murray was squeezing the life out of Leila and I could see a blue tint coming through her golden fur.

"Ok big guy, let her breathe" I patted Murray's back and he gently put her down. She bent down halfway to get her breathing back to normal. After composing herself, she barely had enough time to turn around before Bentley launched himself out of his wheelchair and wrapped his arms around her neck. We all joined together in one big group hug, happy that Leila was safe and back with us.

"I missed you guys so much." She said after we separated.

"We missed you too Leila. We were so worried about you. What happened and how did you get here?" She took a deep breath and led us to the couches, where she sat us down and told us what happened to her.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Sly, you should know by now that Inspector Fox was still harassing me even when she "promised" to stop. Anyway, I was walking down the street before she tried to shoot me from behind. I instigated her a little bit before making my escape. After I got away from Carmelita, I was ambushed by a bunch of mice with face masks. I fought as best as I could before I was sprayed in the face by some knock out gas. As I was taken down, I saw Carmelita watching from the rooftops. I asked for help and she just smirked and walked away without turning back. That's the last thing I remember before I fell unconscious."

She paused for a moment and looked around at us. Murray had a shocked look on his face; Bentley was shocked too before becoming angry. As for me, I was furious. Of course I knew that Carmelita wasn't even trying to find Leila, but I didn't think that she would just leave her to get hurt or even die! My paws were clenched into fists and I was shaking in rage. I calmed down when I felt Leila cover my paw with hers. I took a deep breath and motioned her to continue.

"When I came to, I was tied down in some warehouse with Cyrille Le Paradox standing over me. He wanted me to steal the Thievius Raccoonus from you, Sly. But I couldn't and I wouldn't. When I refused, he knocked me unconscious and threw me into some machine that brought me here. I apparently caught your ancestor's eye, Sly, because he was constantly trying to catch me in order to get to know me. After I met him, we grew closer together and started a relationship and I have never been happier. That all came to a stop when this Sheriff Toothpick came to town. He caught us before we did the bank job we were planning. He would've arrested me if Tennessee didn't trade his freedom for mine. Of course, that no good armadillo went back on his word and I have been hiding from him for about a week now." She finished and took a deep breath. We surrounded her in another group hug, feeling sorry that she went through all of this.

After pulling away Bentley finally came up with a plan to bust Tennessee out. After some serious calculation, Bentley determined the best way to do that, was from the inside. For the first time in mine and Leila's career, we were going to have to let the law catch us.

 _This could be a real challenge,_ was what Leila and I thought as we jumped out of the clock tower to the ground below.

* * *

(Leila POV)

Sly and I were ready to make our move to get Tennessee out of jail. But first, since Tennessee was in the Stoney Lonesome, Sly would have to become an outlaw. Since I was already an outlaw, I didn't worry about that. However, Sly needed to build a rep before they caught us, and I knew exactly how. The easiest way to tick off Sheriff Toothpick, was to bring down his over inflated ego. Sly and I went to the patio in front of the clock tower before our binocucoms vibrated.

"Sly, Leila, they're already rigging a noose for Tennessee, so we don't have time for a complicated plan. All my data points to one thing: the quickest route in the prison, is to get yourselves arrested." Sly looked at me skeptically and then responded to Bentley.

"Get ourselves arrested? I trust you Bentley, but I'm not too sure of getting locked up in this town." I agreed but kept it hidden. If it was the only way to get Tennessee out before he is hanged, then I am all for it.

"Sorry Sly, but it's the only way we're going to reach Tennessee in time. There's just one problem, they're holding Tennessee in the maximum security wing. To get yourself thrown in there, you will need to be on the same level as Leila, which is outlaw status. Leila, you will need to help Sly build a rep before they catch you, otherwise you'll be thrown in with Tennessee and Sly will be thrown in with the common criminals." Although I liked the idea of being alone with Tennessee, we would need Sly's help to get out of the prison. Sly groaned at the thought of being with the common criminals.

"Ugh, you mean jaywalkers and litterbugs? Not gonna happen!" I smirked. I knew he was going to say that.

"Actually around these parts, they're known as goat-thieves and tobacco spitters. And I know exactly how to get your rep started, Sly. Toothpick has posted his posters all over town. If we deface some of them, it should really put a burr under his saddle." Bentley laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea Leila. Go on and get started guys." We disconnected before splitting up.

I avoided the guards and approached a poster of Toothpick balancing on a metal ball while holding up weights that said " _Toothpick Might"._ With some yellow and purple paint, I painted over it to make it look like Toothpick was holding some daisies while hanging over a monster's mouth. I also painted over the words, so instead it would say " _Toothpick Mighty Dumb!"_ I took a picture and sent it to Sly.

"I'd buy that one Leila." Bentley said.

"So would I!" I heard Sly say.

"Not for sale! It's "Puny Greenhorn." I remarked as they laughed. A moment later, I saw that Sly sent me a before and after picture. The before picture was of Toothpick posing as the Thinker and it said "Toothpick Thinks". The after picture was of Toothpick with googly eyes and an arrow through his head. And it said "Toothpick Stinks". I laughed at this as Bentley responded.

"Oh, he's going to hate that one." I nodded in agreement while still laughing.

"Let's hope so. I call it, "Counterfeit Courage". I shook my head.

"You're so clever Sly, but beat this!" I said as I came across the next poster.

In this one, Toothpick was holding a brass scale and scrolls and it said "Toothpick Wise". I rolled my eyes and got to work. After I finished the results were Toothpick holding a fish and had one in his pants. The words instead, said "Toothpick Unwise" I then heard Sly and Bentley bust out laughing again as I snapped a picture and sent it to Sly.

"Excellent work, Leila!" Bentley said.

"Yeah, you're a true artist Leila." Sly said next. I smiled as I moved on.

"I wish I could tear them down. Here's "Weakling of the West." Sly laughed and got to work on his next poster. The next poster was of Toothpick showing off his invisible muscles and the words were "Toothpick Strong". Sly made it look Toothpick's muscles drooped down and he had goofy glasses on. I had a hard time controlling my laughter at this.

"Looking good, Sly" Bentley complimented.

"I got a perfect name for that one," I responded.

"And what is that, Leila," I smirked as I answered.

"The Homely Buckaroo" Sly laughed and agreed with me. After calming down, I got to work on the next poster. It was of Toothpick grinning with the words, "Toothpick Bold". After I finished I sent a picture to Sly of Toothpick looking like an old grandpa with buckteeth, googly eyes and a cane and said "Toothpick Old".

"Nice work, Leila. You're a goddess of art." I blushed as Bentley said that.

"I do love a challenge Bentley." I smiled as I went to meet up with Sly.

"I got the perfect name for this one, Leila. Let's call it, "Ten-Star Loser." I laughed and agreed. That was a perfect title.

We met up at the last poster. It was of Toothpick riding a horse and it said "Toothpick Agile". Sly and I smirked at each other and got to work together on it. When we finished it was of Toothpick in a full body cast and it said "Toothpick Fragile".

"I think you just achieved, "Trouble maker" status, Sly" I said and Bentley hummed in agreement.

When we finished, we skedaddled on out of there before the guards caught us.

The guards gathered around and began laughing at our masterpiece. I then heard loud growling and knew that it was a ticked off Toothpick.

"Oh, now this really chaps my hide! I'm going to find this artiste and bust his thumbs, and maybe his pinkie." He finished by trying to sound threatening. I rolled my eyes and nudged Sly and pretended to faint out of fear. Sly had to hold in his laughter so we weren't discovered as we made our way to the next destination.

We made it to our next destination when Bentley came on again.

"Heh heh, we definitely got under his skin. You two ready for phase two?" we nodded our heads.

"Absolutely" Sly said. "You betcha" I said in response and Bentley shook his head.

"Leila, living in the west has really rubbed off on you." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Anyway, apparently the sheriff also loves lollipops. But his favorite is a special Cuban variety that has to be shipped specially. Supposedly they taste like rice and beans." He finished as if he was telling Sly and me a secret. We scrunched up our faces in disgust.

"UGH! GROSS!" We said at the said at the same time.

"I knew that he was a lolli-licker, but that is just disgusting!" I exclaimed while trying not to hurl while Sly and Bentley were laughing.

"Agreed, but if we clean him out, he will have to wait weeks for the next shipment and that should really tick him off." We all agreed and got to work.

It only took us minutes to reach the lollipop container and the closer I got, the more the nasty smell bothered my nose. Sly swiped it from the container, took a lick, and then started to try and spit it out to get rid of the taste in his mouth. I was the one laughing this time, but stopped at Sly's glare.

"I'll bet Murray would like that lollipop." He said. I doubted that. Even though Murray likes to eat, I don't think even he could eat that.

"Great job! You just became a criminal, Sly." Bentley complemented.

After we stole the lollipops, we made our way to the cliffs down by the river. Close by, there was a large banner that said "Viva Toothpick". I rolled my eyes at this arrogance. Bentley came online again.

"Alright, this is going perfectly. The two of you will be locked up in no time." We both rolled his eyes at the excitement he was showing.

"You know Bentley, you're a little too excited about sending us to the slammer Bentley." I said and Sly nodded, agreeing with me.

"It's all about the job, Leila. Speaking of which, in case you hadn't noticed, this Sheriff Toothpick is his own biggest fan. In fact, it looks like he is throwing himself a festival, and it's in full swing. If you two tear that banner down, I'm sure it'll be the final straw." Bentley explained.

"Just the words I wanted to hear Bentley. Let's go rain on this guy's parade!" we hung up and got to work.

While Sly and I made our way to the banner, Sly was wondering out loud, "What kind of Sheriff throws an appreciation festival for himself?"

"Only Toothpick, Sly. He's more arrogant than you, and I never thought that was possible." I jabbed at him and he narrowed his eyes as I snickered.

We finally made it to the banner. We ran towards each other, meeting in the middle and knocked out the last pin together. The banner fell as the guards and Toothpick appeared.

"Hold your fires, boys! That there, are the scribblin' lolli-thievin' outlaws I've been looking for!" After he said that, the banner fell on top of him, knocking him on to his shell to where he couldn't get up and that really made him mad. Sly and I had to hold on to each other to make sure we didn't fall while laughing. After regaining composure, I wrapped my arms around Sly's neck and we glided down to right behind Toothpick as he was picked up on his feet.

"Well, well, heheh, looks like I finally caught you Senorita. And you amigo, well you two just booked yourself a permanent room in the stony lonesome!" Toothpick gloated annoyingly.

We were both forced apart and into prison uniforms. Mine was like Sly's except mine was a dress with pants underneath and a rope tied around my waist. Oh, and when Sly held out his wrists for cuffs, a large prison ball was thrusted in his arms. He sighed as I laughed to myself.

We finally made it to the prison. But before I could follow Sly and the other guards to Tennessee's cell, Toothpick grabbed me by the back of my dress to stop me from moving forward.

"Where do you think you're going Senorita?! Boys, take ball and chain here to the stony lonesome! I got a special place for Ms. Jones!" I gasped and started to struggle as Sly tried to fight off the guards pushing him away to the stony lonesome.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I tried to get the guard off of me so I could get to Leila but it was no use. I made it to the stony lonesome and was pushed in. I fell off balance and I grunted as the ball landed harshly on my back. I quickly got up and ran to the door, but not before noticing my ancestor.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON LEILA, AND YOU WILL HAVE TWO PISSED OFF COOPERS ON YOUR HIDE!" I shouted before the guards closed the door to the wing. I punched the door with my fists in frustration.

"Damn it!" After I yelled at the guards, I could swear that I heard a growl coming from Tennessee. He must've heard me, and if he did, he will not be happy when he finds out that Toothpick took Leila. I turned and saw that Tennessee was leaning back with his feet on a barrel and his hat covering her eyes. I picked up my ball and chain and walked over to him.

"Um, Howdy." I said, unsure of the language in this time. Tennessee tipped back his hat to look at me and gave me a soft smile.

"Howdy, yourself. Looks like you must've ticked ol' Toothpick off perty good. I like that, you got a name?" He asked. I dropped my ball on the floor and introduced myself.

"Yeah, it's Sly, Sly Cooper." In an instant, his gentle smile turned into a stern glare as he took his feet off the barrel.

"Now son, you should know I don't take kindly to folks funnin' on my family name!" I immediately jumped back away from him.

"Whoa, I swear I'm not joking. I can explain." I held my arm up as if for a pledge, but Tennessee didn't give me a chance to explain as he jumped up on his feet.

"Talk ain't worth spit, boy! Only one way to prove you're a Cooper, bust us outta here!" He shouted. I agreed with him.

"Right, my friend Bentley is working on that, I hope." Bentley told me to swing the ball at the wall to break it, and when I did, it made a gaping hole for me to go through. I went to the bottom of the tower, so I can bust Tennessee out.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

 _This boy is a strange one_

When the boy told me his name was Sly Cooper, I knew that he was the one that Leila talked about. But of course I couldn't just take Leila's word. I still believe her, but this boy needed to prove that he was a Cooper. 'Cause like I said, I don't take kindly to folks funnin' on my family name.

The door on the floor opened and Sly's head popped up. I smiled and jumped down and ran out.

"Alright, I guess break time is over!" I said, happy to be out of that cell. I then remembered, Sly was yellin' at the guards about Leila, and my eyes narrowed at the thought of my gal being hurt. I could tell she is hurt through the bond we share. I stopped Sly to find out what happened.

"Son, why were you yellin' at the guards?" Sly's eyes widened and he gulped as he looked at me sternly.

"You're not gonna like this, Tennessee. But when Toothpick arrested me and Leila, he said that he had a special place for her." I was afraid that he would say that. My eyes narrowed more as my body started to shake in rage.

"THAT NO-GOOD VARMINT! He is going to pay for hurting her! We gotta find her, I can tell that she's hurt." Sly nodded his head and followed me to find Leila.

"Wait, Tennessee. How do you know where she is?" I looked at her with the best smile I could give at the moment.

"Your friend and I share the mating bond, son. I am able to locate her no matter where she is, and sense whenever she is hurt. Just follow me." Sly nodded as we made our way down the halls.

We finally made it to Leila's cell. I looked through the bars and saw that she was laying on her side and was clutching her stomach. I nodded towards Sly, letting him know that she was in there. He threw the ball at the door and it broke, allowing me and Sly to enter the cell. I ran to her side and landed on my knees in front of her.

"Leila? Darlin', are you ok?" I asked, hoping she would answer. She began to gain consciousness and opened her eyes. They widened and she raised her paw to my face.

"Tennessee, is it really you?" She asked. I brought her palm to my lips and kissed it and laid it on my cheek as I stroked hers.

"Yep, I'm here darlin'." She threw herself in my arms and I caught her immediately as I stood us up.

"Oh suga, I thought I would never see you again!" I kissed her lips gently but quickly knowing there would be another time for that. Sly approached us and nearly dropped the ball on my foot. I glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Leila, I am glad you are ok." She nodded, stating she was fine.

"Let's get going, boys!" She said as she ran out of the cell.

As we made our way through the prison, Sly was complaining half the way.

"Why am I the only one with the ball and chain here?" He complained. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen friend, they're planning on hanging me tomorrow, you wanna trade?" I asked sarcastically. Leila giggled beside me and I gave her a wink, causing that lovely blush of hers to come through her fur.

We made our way to a large gap and Leila and I walked onto a hanging platform and looked forward. I turned to Sly as I heard him talking to himself.

"Naturally, thanks Bentley."

"Son, who is it you keep talking to?" I asked as I scratched my fur under my hat.

"Uh, Leila and I have things in our ears that allows us to talk to our friend. And now he's telling me that you need to carry some of that TNT so we can blow the gate." He explained, pointing at the TNT that I placed my foot on. I looked at Leila for confirmation and she nodded her head and showed me her ear-thingy.

"Sure, I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow things up too. Eh, they've been right so far, let's get to it." I picked up the TNT and Leila wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me upward as she grabbed hold of the rope. Sly used his ball to hit the pot that Leila and I were standing on and it moved us forward as Sly used my rail walk to get across the river on a rope.

As we were making our way through the prison, I was trying to cheer Leila up, knowing that she was still shaken up about this whole thing. While Sly was working out how we could make it to the doors I found a way to make her laugh.

"Huh, funny how I am the who's luggin' the dynamite!" That did the trick. A small giggle made its' way out of her perty lil' mouth. Before she said something, the door open and I picked up the TNT and we walked forward as Sly led the way.

"Well, looks like we can mosey along now." I said.

We made it to a hanging pot as I heard Sly talking to this so-called friend of his.

"Leila, you ride with Tennessee and I'll push you guys through." I narrowed my eyes and put down the TNT as I stopped on the melting pot.

"Hold your horses, boy! My gal ain't ridin' on this thang with me. It's too dangerous!" Sly shook his head.

"It's better that she does Tennessee. I don't think she'll be strong enough to keep up with me. She was pretty beaten up when we found her, remember?" I sighed and nodded my head. At the bottom of the pit, there were spikes that could stab you through. It is better that she rides with me, instead of falling to her doom. I looked towards Leila.

"Well come on, darlin'. Get your fine self, up here so we can get movin'." She smirked seductively at me and climbed up, grabbed my waist again and held on to the chain.

"Ok, hang on you two!" Sly said as he banged his ball on the pot when the coast was clear. We waited a little bit until Sly caught up.

"This TNT isn't going to blow itself up, let's get!" I motioned towards Sly as he continued to move me and Leila forward. We finally made it to the end of the chasm and the door opened and we walked through the hall until we came to the room with some kind of puzzle. While Sly was trying to solve it, he started asking questions.

"So, tell me about Sheriff Toothpick." He requested. I narrowed my eyes in fury, gently placed the dynamite on the ground, and pulled Leila into my arms. I could feel her body shaking at the thought of the armadillo.

"TOOTHPICK?! That shady son of a gun is crookeder than a sack of corkscrews. Plus, he had the nerve to lay his hands on Leila. On top of all that, he framed me for that bank job and took the gold himself. I just know it!" I sneered. I was so mad at that dirty rotten armadillo. I started to calm down when I felt Leila's claws combing through the fur in my tail. I shivered in delight and smiled down at her.

"Thank ya', Darlin'" I said before I smashed my lips on to hers in a deep kiss. It would've lasted longer if we didn't need to get out of here. Sly finally got the door open and we followed him towards another room with that Phased Karp Array thing.

"You know; I actually might be glad I'm carrying the TNT." I said to Leila as Sly did whatever he does. Whatever he did, it worked cause the green light disappeared and we finally made it to the prison wall. I placed the TNT against the wall, ran back, grabbed a lantern and threw it at the barrel. We all smiled as we saw the fuse caught fire. But then we remembered it was dynamite and I grabbed Leila's hand as when ran and took cover behind some sandbags. I poked up when we didn't hear anything. But then…

KABOOM!

The wall was broken open and we ran out to freedom.

"Haha! I just wanna say, I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you." I said while slapping Sly on the shoulder with a smirk. Then Leila wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her.

"I told ya he would come, Suga!" I smiled down at her in my arms.

"Thanks, but Tennessee, Leila, we need to go!" immediately after Sly said that, a guard started to shoot at us. We ducked to avoid the bullets.

"Are you ready, Suga?" I looked nervously 'cause I really didn't like falling off of high cliffs.

"Well, not really."I felt someone kick me and Leila off of the cliff. I screamed as I grabbed Leila's hand as we were falling until I felt something hook on to me. It was Sly's hook on his cane. I held on to the hook with one hand and held Leila's waist with my other arm with her arms around my neck.

"Haha, YEEHAW! WHOO HOO!" I shouted. I was finally free, and I had my darlin' back.

* * *

 _Tennessee:*Busting through the wall* YEE HAW! I am free and it is all thanks to Sly, Leila, and you fantastic readers. Much obliged ya'll_

 _Me: You did it everyone! Thanks to your reviews, Tennessee is free and back in Leila's arms._

 _Leila: Thank you everyone!_

 _Me: Once again, I am so sorry for taking so long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Anyway, there is more good stuff to come. We are getting closer to Carmelita coming on to the scene. Will she seduce Tennessee? Will Tennessee let her? Or will Tennessee and Leila's love will be strong enough to ruin the dirty vixen? Stay tuned and hit that review button at the bottom of the page to find out. I will try not to take so long to post chapters but I am not making any promises. I will post the next chapter soon._

 _Me, Leila, and Tennessee: Later Ya'll *waves at the readers*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Howdy Ya'll! Here is a chapter for you. I gotta warn ya, this one has a little lemon in it. So if you don't like lemons, then don't read!_

 _Tennessee: Come on, I've been itchin' to get started._

 _Leila: Hold your horses, Suga!_

 _Me: Thank you Leila. Would you do the honors today?_

 _Leila: You Betcha! SSF18 does not own Tennessee or any of the characters or scenes from the Sly Cooper games. She only created me._

 _Tennessee: Finally, let's get to readin'_

 _Me, Tennessee, Leila: Enjoy!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

 _Somehow, we managed to survive and make it back to the hideout. After a cheerful and passionate reunion between Tennessee and Leila, which the gang and I had to turn away from, they gave us the lowdown, how they've been planning the bank robbery, that should've gone down in Cooper lore as Tennessee's masterpiece. Only to find a mysterious new sheriff arrest Tennessee before they even reached the bank! Leila managed to escape after Tennessee traded his freedom for hers, but the sheriff broke the deal and continued to chase after her. Curiously, the robbery still occurred, and all the bank's gold was stolen. Tennessee was charged, even though he was already in prison and the gold was never recovered. Of course, both Tennessee and Leila had a strong suspicion it was Sheriff Toothpick himself, who stole the gold and framed Tennessee and tried to frame Leila. And after a little research, there was no doubt, they were right! Bentley was able to uncover plenty of information about the "sheriff". Although he changed his appearance somewhat, Toothpick was a two-bit gangster from present day eastern Europe. According to his file, he grew up loving two things, gold and cowboy movies. He eventually specialized in gold robberies, and for a while, had masterminded some of the largest scores around the world. Then, he abruptly vanished. The word was, he had always thought of himself as a gunslinger. And it looked like he was able to make that a reality. The guy was a real loose cannon. We'd have to watch our backs if we were going to steal back the missing gold, and restore Tennessee Kid Cooper and Leila Jones' reputations as the greatest outlaws of the old west!_

We were all at the hideout trying to figure out our next move. Well the gang and I were, while Tennessee and Leila were cuddling on the couch away from the table. I could tell that they needed it. They were separated for a week, and if what Tennessee said was true and they did share the mating bond, the separation was unbearable for both of them. I am glad that Leila finally was able to find her mate after everything she went through with me and the gang. She deserved it. I heard some rustling on the couch and saw that Tennessee was getting up and laying Leila's head on the couch gently to not wake her up. He then turned to me and nodded his head outside the hideout, saying that he wanted to talk to me outside. I told the gang I would be outside and asked that they watch over Leila. I followed Tennessee outside, and saw that he was sitting on the roof looking at the stars with a deep, thoughtful look on his face. He looked like he needed to tell me something, but he was worried about the result. I sat next to him and stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"Sly, I am much obliged for protecting Leila when I couldn't. The thing is, when you said your name was Sly, I knew you were my descendant. I just wanted you to show that you were a real Cooper." He said after a moment.

"Let me guess, Leila told you about me." I said. He nodded his head.

"Yep, she done told me all about you and all of your adventures. I swear, that lil' gal ain't like no lady I've ever seen. She's smart, beautiful, and feisty. She don't let anyone push her around or tell her what to do." He said. I laughed as I agreed with him. Leila definitely had that fire that never burnt out after everything.

"In fact, that fire she's got, is what drew me in the first place." He said as his voice soften.

"When she came to town, I was immediately drawn to her. But it was that fire that made me fall for her." He continued. He then rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath and looked back up at the stars.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked. I needed to know that he was truly in love with her. Some of the Coopers were real ladies' men and I didn't want Leila to get hurt. She was technically my sister and I want to protect her. Tennessee looked at me with a serious look.

"Yes, I love Leila with all of my heart. In fact, that's the reason why I wanted to talk to you." I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Sly, you are like a brother to Leila, and she loves you like one. Before I came into her life, you and the gang were all she had. And since you were considered family to her, I wanted to ask you for your blessing." I was confused for a moment. Then I began to realize what he was asking when he handed me a small box. To make sure I knew what he was asking, I opened it. Nestled inside, was a solid gold ring with a single diamond. The diamond had a design within it, that looked like the Cooper symbol. I looked at Tennessee with shock, but he had a calm look.

"It was my Ma's. She told me to give it to the lady I chose to be the next lady Cooper. And I want Leila to be that lady Cooper. Sly, I am asking for your blessing to ask Leila to be my mate and wife." I was quiet for a few moments. Tennessee wanted to marry my best friend! Someone who I've considered a sister since we were kids. I could tell that Leila was happy by Tennessee's side. This request just confirmed that Tennessee's feelings for Leila were genuine and he would never hurt her. I closed the box, handed it back to Tennessee and smiled.

"Tennessee, I could tell that Leila loves you. I have never seen her so happy, the way she is when she is with you. All I want is for her to be happy and taken care of and I think you can make her happy for the rest of her life. So Tennessee Kid Cooper, you have my blessing." I held out my paw to shake his and he shook it.

"Thank you Sly, and I promise, Leila will never feel unhappy or unloved as long as there's a breath in my body." I nodded in acceptance to his answer. We went back inside and saw that everyone is asleep. Tennessee walked over to the couch and gathered a sleeping Leila in his arms.

"I guess we all should get some shut-eye. We've got a busy day tomorrow." I was about to say something, but I was forced to yawn. Tennessee chuckled as he took Leila back to their bedroom.

"'Nigh

t, Sly." He said.

"Goodnight, Tennessee." I said before he closed their door and I laid on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

Nothin' could wipe the smile that I had on my face. I have been thinkin' about proposing for months and now I have her "brother's" blessing. Now I just need to find a time where we are alone, but not allow us to get caught, since we are both still at large.

I walked Leila over to the bed and laid her down and got in on my side. I covered both of us with the blanket. And leaned over on my elbow, while stroking her cheek with my other arm with a smile.

"I promise darlin'. I promise to make sure you feel happy and loved as long as there is a single breath in my body." And as if she heard me, her face turned in to a smile as she sighed, then turned on her side to snuggle up on my chest. Her entire front was completely pressed up against my side. I smiled down at her angelic form as I wrapped my arms and tail around her and pulled her up to my chest. She snuggled more until she got comfortable and sighed in bliss.

 _I can't believe how lucky I am to have Leila as my gal,_ was all I thought as I fell asleep with my angel in my arms.

(Next Day)

The sun started to peak through the wall. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and turned to see Leila still asleep facing me. I smiled as I laid back down and nudged her closer with my tail at her back. It must've tickled because she giggled and opened those perty eyes of hers. I smiled at her and she at me.

"Mornin' Darlin'" She smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I swiped my tongue through the slit in her lips and she immediately opened up to me. She surprised me by slipping her tail between my legs and wrapping it around my tail. She had never done that before, but I loved the feeling it gave me. I rolled on top of her and continued to kiss her with everything in me. I pulled away and began to pepper her furry neck with kisses and went down to her chest. I swiped my tongue in the valley on her chest. She gasped and pulled my face back up to hers and kissed me, leaving me breathless. If we kept going, I would not be able to stop myself, so I slowed us down to gentle kissing. When we ran out of breath, we pulled away and she smiled up at me.

"Good Mornin' Suga." I chuckled and got off of her and pulled her up to her knees on the bed with me.

"It surely is, darlin'. I can never get enough of this." I said as I got off the bed and pulled her into my arms. And I was tellin' the truth. I don't think I will ever get enough of that lil' gal's lovin'. She giggled and I pecked her on the lips as soon as the door opened.

"Hey guys, we didn't know you were awake or not." I couldn't help but growl, irritated at Sly's intrusion. And I could tell that Leila was not happy either.

"Well as you can see, we are awake, so what do you want?" Leila snapped and Sly looked sheepish.

"Well, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready and Bentley located your guns and has a plan on getting them back." We smiled at each other, happy that we were gonna get our shootin' irons back. Apparently, Toothpick took Leila's gun when he arrested her. She needs her gun as much as I need mine. Leila nodded and Sly left the room. We separated and got dressed. As Leila started to leave, I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her back to my chest. I usually did that with my gun, but I don't have it back yet. I wrapped both my arms around her waist and rested my head in her neck.

"You look mighty fine this morning, darlin'" She giggled, turned around, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And you look handsome as always, suga." I blushed while hiding my face in her neck again.

"Aw shucks, darlin'." She giggled again and we walked out to the living area, hand in hand.

We all ate breakfast and then headed out to get our guns back.

Bentley pulled out something and explained the plan.

"Ok, the first order of business, is getting Tennessee and Leila their guns back."

"Well it's just the one gun for both of us now. We upgraded. But yeah, we need our shootin' irons back!" I corrected and agreed with Bentley. Leila nodded in agreement and wrapped her arm around my waist I did the same to her.

"Agreed! According to my sources, Toothpick closed off this old gold mine several months ago, declaring it unsafe. In fact, he's converted it into a storage facility for his stolen goods, including Tennessee and Leila's guns. We'll need to take measures with this job, so as not to arouse suspicions. So, employing a masterful disguise, I'll tail Toothpick to the mine's entrance and mark it with a homing beacon. Murray, you'll then use the beacon to find your way there. Toothpick's sure to have secured the entrance, so we'll need your formidable skills to get it open. Then once we have access, Tennessee and Leila can get in and get their guns back. Let's get to work!"

We waited while Bentley followed Toothpick while wearing a striped colored shirt and a huge mustache. Leila leaned on me and laughed.

We finally got the signal and Leila and I rail slid to the mine while Murray followed.

"Alright, time to open up a can of hack- AAAGH! SCORPIONS?! GUYS HELP!" Bentley shouted. He was about to be attacked by giant scorpions.

"Yeehaw! The Calvary's comin'!" I shouted as we all made it to the mine.

"Don't worry Bentley. I got the bug spray right here!" Murray shouted as he jumped on to the cannon. Murray continued to shoot the scorpions until they all skedaddled. Bentley then began doing something to the computer. Something called "hacking". Whatever the heck that is, it must've worked because I heard Bentley say, "Security, thy game is hacked." Murray then lifted up the door, high enough for Me and Leila to go through.

"Awesome Murray! Ok Tennessee, you and Leila are up." Leila came up beside me and answered before I did.

"Shoot, we'll be in and out quicker than a hyperactive rattlesnake!" I laughed. She took the words right out of my mouth. Murray started to struggle with the door.

"Hey guys, this door is kinda' heavy." We both rolled in and I lost my hat. I swiped it just before the door slammed down.

We jumped down and looked around at all the gold layin' around. We then turned toward a glass case that held our guns.

"Yeehaw! There's our guns, Darlin'!" I exclaimed. I ran over and shattered the glass, tossed Leila's gun to her and started to spin mine.

"Uh huh! That's right! The Kid and his Gal are back in business!" I shouted as Leila whooped along with me. We were both happy to have our shootin' irons back. I shot the lock on the large door until it opened. I then turned to Leila.

"Guess we better make track before ol' Toothpick finds out!" She nodded and ran ahead of me.

"I wonder what ol' Toothpick is cookin' up in here." I told Leila.

"No tellin, Suga. Let's keep movin'!" I followed her until we stopped at the top of the ramp. The floor at the bottom was covered in this green light that did not look friendly.

"What in tarnation?!" I asked in wonder. Leila thought for a moment and then shot at this green button that was on the wall on the other side. The green lights vanished and we kept moving until a bunch of spiders started coming at us. I hated spiders so I just whacked them with my gun.

"Dang creepy crawlies!" I heard Leila laugh and I glared at her playfully. She put her paws up and moved forward. We came to a large door with multiple switches.

"Hoowee, time to teach you my crackshot technique, because this big ol' door will require it, darlin'" I showed her how to do it by targeting the switches on the door and I blasted the switches all at the same time. The door opened and we went through and slid on the rails. Leila and I loved rail sliding. It was more fun than square dancin' with a donkey!

"Hoowee! Full steam ahead!" Leila shouted. I smiled at her as she slid on the other rail when it was safe. We made it to a large room crawling with guards. We ducked behind crates to protect us and shot at them. There was a coyote guard walking on a plank above and I shot at the TNT barrel behind him. He dropped dead and we moved along.

"Too bad, gents. Looks like it's your unlucky day!" I shouted. It was pretty much a gun fight the whole way. Leila killed some guards and we moved on.

"You boys should've just skedaddled!" She shouted. She was having as much fun as I am. After some more shootin' and spider whacking, we came to another door. This time I let Leila try it. I put my paws on her hips to help relax her. She then locked down on all five targets. She then pulled the trigger and let the gun do the work. The door opened and I spun her around.

"Nice shootin', Darlin'" I said.

"Thanks Suga." She said before she rushed ahead and began rail sliding. I quickly caught up but she remained ahead of me.

"Yeehaw! Ain't nothin' stoppin' us now!" She shouted. I tried to race ahead of her, but being the clever gal I love, she would not let me. I was still having fun though.

"This must be the express, HOOWEE!" I shouted. She smirked at me from behind.

"Come on Suga, you are slower than a snail in molasses!" I narrowed my eyes playfully at her.

"Oh, you gonna pay for that later, Darlin'!" I playfully threatened and she just laughed.

"Seriously though, you're usually faster than a jackalope with his tail on fire!" I shook my head at her as we landed in another gun fight.

"Looks like you two are going to have to shoot your way out!" I heard Bentley say in my ear. We continued shooting at every guard we saw.

"Time for a dirt nap, boys!" Leila shouted as she shot the guards. I smirked at her.

" _God, I love her!"_ I thought as I shot every guard in my way. We made it to another door and this time I blasted it open. We slid on through until we came to another door in the way. Before I could blast it open, Leila beat me to it and it opened and we got on out of there. As soon as we got out of there, we heard shouting from the inside. It was Toothpick, and boy was he mad!

"UUUURGH, COOPER, JONES!"

* * *

(Leila POV)

Tennessee and I made our way back to the hideout. I couldn't be happier. We got our guns back and we managed to tick off ol' Toothpick. We were laughing all the way back as we heard Toothpick yelling at the guards for letting us break in. We entered the hideout to find everyone gone.

"Hmm, wonder where everyone is at." I said.

"They must be out doing something to help us out." I nodded and sat on the couch. Tennessee just stood there looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just can't help but think of how beautiful you are and how much I love you." He answered. I blushed and looked down at the ground with a smile.

"I love you too, Tennessee." He came towards me and held out his paw. I placed my paw in his and he pulled me to his feet.

"Leila, ever since I first met you, my life has been perfect. At first I thought I just liked you, but the fire that you show, made me realize that I was in love with you. And your little performance before I finally caught you was torture. But it showed the passion you possessed in whatever you did and it made me love you even more. My life got even better when we started courting and I thought that life couldn't get any better. But then that low-life armadillo showed up and ruined everything. When I found out I was going to be hanged, all I could think about was how I would never see you again. With the whole busting out of prison, I realized that I cannot live without you." My eyes widened and tears started to build in them. My heart was racing with every word he spoke.

"Tennessee, what are you trying to say?" I had a particularly good idea on what he was trying to do, but I couldn't give my hopes up and I wanted to hear it from him.

"What I am trying to say, is I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Leila and I want no other. You are the one for me and I just know it." My eyes widened even more and my mouth dropped open with a gasp as Tennessee slid down to one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Tennessee…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't believe it.

"Leila Marie Jones, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by being my mate and wife?" He proposed with the ring hovering over my left ring finger. The tears built in my eyes began to fall as I cried tears of joy. I could not speak to I nodded my head and Tennessee placed the ring on my finger and then stood up. I immediately threw myself into his arms and he spun me around in happiness. I thrusted my lips onto his and started to pull at his shirt. He pulled away and looked at me in question.

"I want to seal our bond tonight!" I whispered in his ear as I stroked the base of his tail. I felt him shiver as his arms tightened around me.

"Are you sure, Darlin'?" He asked breathily. I could tell he wants it too, but he's trying to hold back for me. I nodded at him, and he took it as compliance.

Tennessee thrusted his lips back on to mine and grabbed the back of my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist with my mouth glued to his. Our tongues wrestled each other and Tennessee won and I let him lead as he carried me to the bed and laid me down. I got up on my knees as he joined me on the bed and continued kissing me everywhere he could get his lips on. I unbuttoned his shirt and vest and took them off his body, then threw both of them along with our guns somewhere in the room. I couldn't help but stare at Tennessee without his shirt. He was glorious. His fur was a greyish brown and covered his rock hard chest and abs. My staring was definitely noticed as I heard Tennessee chuckle.

"Ya like what you see, darlin'?" He asked cockily. Instead of answering, I tugged his handkerchief around his neck and brought him to my lips.

"you betcha, Suga!" I breathed in his mouth. He chuckled in mine as he removed my shirt, threw it away, and pulled away to look at me. I felt a little shy and tried to cover my bare chest from Tennessee's view. But he pulled my arms away and shook his head at me.

"Don't hide from me, Darlin. You are absolutely beautiful!" He emphasized his words by running his claws through the fur that covered my breasts. It felt so good, that I threw my head back with a moan, causing my breasts to thrust into Tennessee's paws. I pushed my lips back on to his as I removed his belt, completely exposing his body to me. My legs grew weak and I leaned back on the bed with Tennessee following, never parting from our kiss. He began kissing my neck while unbuckling my chaps and pulling both my chaps and pants off of me. I was now as naked as Tennessee and the way he looked at me, it was like I was a goddess being worshipped. He lined up and looked in my eyes for one last consent before we went all the way. I nodded and he pushed in me. It was painful, since it was my first time. I had him stop for a moment so I could adjust and get used to his size. The way he was groaning and moaning, he must've liked the way I wrapped around him. After finally getting used to him, I thrusted up and met him in the middle. Then we continued a night full on love filled passion.

(3 hours later)

The moonlight shined through the room and on our sweaty bodies as I cuddled on Tennessee's chest. We were both breathing heavily after such an amazing time. Tennessee wrapped his arms and tail around me and pulled me closer.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He asked breathily. I smiled and placed my chin on his chest, smiling at him.

"I am perfect, Suga! That was amazing." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"That it was, darlin', that it was." He rolled us over on to his side and he stroked my cheek.

"I love you so much, "Mrs. Leila Cooper"." He said and finished by whispering my future name in my ear. I giggled and snuggled into his chest more.

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Tennessee Kid Cooper." He smiled and kissed me one more time before we fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

(Bentley POV)

The gang and I made it back to the hideout after trying from the outside, to find out what Toothpick was up to with no avail. When we arrived, we couldn't find Tennessee and Leila anywhere.

"Hey, shouldn't Tennessee and Leila be back by now?" Sly nodded his head and started to look for them. I am hoping they didn't get captured. Sly peaked into their bedroom and I heard him gasp. I quickly rolled over there and saw that Sly had a bright red tint coming through his fur.

"What is it, Sly?" I asked. Sly shushed me and shook his head and tried to get me away from the door. I pushed away and quietly rolled in. I was shocked to find what I did.

Clothes were strung throughout the room and the guns were carelessly on the floor. When I looked in the bed, I saw Tennessee and Leila sleeping in each other's arms. And from the looks of the room, I'd say that they were naked. My mind automatically concluded that Tennessee and Leila sealed the mating bond with the final step. I started blushing and rushed quietly out of there without waking the mated raccoons. Murray looked up from the table.

"Well, where are they? Are they ok?" Murray asked worriedly. Sly started to snicker before I elbowed him in the ribs.

"They're alright, Murray. I'll bet that they are better than ok. They're sleeping so let's leave them alone and turn in early. We all agreed and turned in, Sly and I , happy for the mated raccoons that slept peacefully in the back bedroom.

* * *

 _Hoowee! This was a fun chapter to write. The gun retrieving level was one of my favorites in the game, so I decided to go all out on it. I hope you liked it. For those that read the lemon, it was my first one so I hoped ya'll liked it._

 _Up next: Toothpick captured Inspector Carmelita Fox and Leila. And it is up to Tennessee to rescue them. Will Carmelita come between the mated raccoons and will Carmelita's true self be discovered? Stay tuned and click that button at the bottom of the screen to see what happens._

 _Later ya'll!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Howdy ya'll. Heres the chapter you have all waited for, the arrival of Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox._

 _Leila: *rolls eyes* Oh boy, this should be interesting._

 _Me: Don't worry Leila, your mate will be different than he was in the game._

 _Tennessee: yeah, don't worry Darlin', this chapter will be fun._

 _Me: in fact, I got some huge ideas for that shady fox!_

 _Carmelita: HEY! You don't have to…_

 _Me, Tennessee, and Leila: SHUT UP! *Tennessee shoots at Carmelita's shock pistol and shatters it with one shot._

 _Me: *Aims at Carmelita* You're doing the disclaimer today._

 _Carmelita: *sighs* SSF18 does not own Sly Cooper characters or scenes from the game, she only has credit for scenes of her own and the character I wish she never created: Leila Jones! *Leila slaps Carmelita and makes her unconscious*_

 _Me, Tennessee, and Leila: Enjoy!_

* * *

(Leila POV)

I woke up in the morning, feeling a pleasant aching between my legs and a strong warmth in my heart. After so long, I am finally complete. I have found my mate and he chose me to be the next lady Cooper. I have never been so happy before now. I looked down at my fiancé's sleeping form with a smile. Even in his sleep he was still handsome. He looked so relaxed while asleep. It was like he had no worries in the world. I did have some concerns of my own, but no longer. I used to worry about something like Carmelita suddenly appearing and getting between us. But now I know that he would never leave me or allow anyone to take him from me or me from him. If they did, it would kill the both of us now that the bond is finally complete. My thoughts were interrupted with a nudge from Tennessee's tail and his paws pulling me on top of him. I fell on top of Tennessee with a gasp of shock. Tennessee still had his eyes closed as he chuckled, but he couldn't fool me. I knew he was awake. He slowly opened his brown eyes and gazed at me.

"Mornin' my beautiful mate!" I smiled and rested my head on his chest with a blissful sigh as his arms wrapped tightly around me, bringing my naked body flush against his. I pressed a kiss over his heart and moved my way up his neck to his lips. He cupped the back of my neck and held my waist, deepening the kiss. He rolled us over and pulled away, looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you so much, darlin'! And I will never stop lovin' you. Even after we both die!" He said while stoking my cheek lovingly. I smiled, sat up and cupped his face in between my paws.

"I love you too, Tennessee! Always have and always will!" I said. He smiled and pressed one last kiss to my lips and then pulled me off the bed. We got dressed and walked out to meet the gang.

Bentley and Sly were sitting at the table trying to plan our next move and Murray was eating anything he could find in the kitchen, which wasn't much. Sly looked up at our entrance and smirked.

"Good morning, love birds, where were you last night?" I blushed at the nick name and hid my face in Tennessee's shirt as he laughed with Sly.

"We decided to turn in early after we got back from getting our guns back." Sly nodded, unconvinced. I am guessing he peeked in on me and Tennessee sleeping after we finished our activities last night. But I didn't say anything.

I was about to walk on by until Bentley stopped me.

"Leila, what is that on your finger?" He asked pointing at my ring. I looked at it and then Tennessee walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I asked Leila to marry me last night, and we celebrated our engagement." The whole gang cheered. I was so glad that they were happy for me. They were the only family I had left. Sly walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so happy for you Leila. You deserve all of the happiness in the world and so much more." The gang surrounded us in a massive group hug and Murray picked all of us up off the ground and we all had a hard time breathing. After he put us down, we all went to the table. Bentley finally came up with a plan.

"Ok guys, we still need to find out what Toothpick is up to. And the only way to do that, is to listen in on his conversations. So we'll need to plant a bug in Toothpick's office." We all nodded in agreement.

"Toothpick's office is on the highest level of the saloon. Sly can get there from the ceiling. But the guards are very attentive there. They will need to be stalled somehow." Tennessee said.

"That's a good point, Tennessee. I heard that the saloon was looking for a new bartender. I can pose as one and serve some sugared up Sarsaparilla that will put anyone who drinks it, on their hinds." We all agreed but I thought of something.

"But Bentley, what if you run out and some guards are still awake?"

"Hmm, that is a concern there." I quickly came up with an idea but I knew that Tennessee and Sly would not like it.

"I could always perform for those that are still awake. Their attention will be drawn to me and Sly can slip past them." Sly and Tennessee gave their opinion very bluntly.

"Absolutely not!" Tennessee said with a stern look on his face. Sly had the same look.

"I agree with Tennessee, Leila. It is too risky, the guards would recognize you and you could get caught again."

"I already worked through it. I can die my fur and wear a different outfit. These guards are dumber than a sack of bricks. They wouldn't recognize me." I argued back. Tennessee sighed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. You are not leaving my sight for a moment!" I smiled and agreed to Tennessee's conditions with a swift kiss before I ran to the bathroom to get ready.

It took an hour to finish up and I stepped out and saw that only Murray and Tennessee were in the hideout. I could tell Tennessee liked my new look. My fur changed from the golden color to the dark brown color of Tennessee's fur and I had on a white blouse and tan skirt. My usual boots peaked out from underneath my skirt. Tennessee shook out of his stupor and pulled me in his arms.

"Though I prefer the real you, you look amazing, darlin'." I smiled and pecked his lips and then we headed out to the Saloon. We gave Bentley the signal to let him know that we were in position. Tennessee sat down way in the back so to not draw attention to him. And I was backstage preparing for my performance. I waited until I got the signal that Sly was in position and began my part of the job.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I made it close to the Saloon before Bentley rang in.

"Toothpick's office is somewhere in the upper levels of the Saloon. To find out what he's planning, our best bet is to plant a bug. Needless to say, we must remain undetected. Conveniently, I discovered they're looking for a new bartender. So I'll go in, undercover, and control the situation by introducing the patrons to my special homebrewed Sarsaparilla."

Of course, it was hard to pay attention to what he was saying with that mustache standing out, so I decided to be a wise ass.

"Your mustache looks… bigger. What have you been feeding it?" Bentley rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention, Sly. You'll need to enter through that window and make your way to the ventilation system. Meanwhile, I'll have the goons inside so sugared up, they'll be seeing double until they crash, hard. There's a good chance that I won't get all of them so Leila will distract them by performing a song on her guitar for them. Once you launch the RC car in the vent, I'll take control and guide it to Toothpick's office." I nodded but that mustache was really annoying.

"You're not going to start wearing that mustache all the time, are you?" I had to ask.

"Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, Sly." Bentley concluded before hanging up. I scoffed, as if I would be jealous of that look. I glided to the Saloon and made my way up to the window.

"Watch your back pal, this place looks pretty rough. And I hope Leila knows what she is doing in there." I said as Bentley rolled into the Saloon.

"Don't worry Sly. Everything will be fine. See you inside." I nodded and made my way in as some of the guards started to crash, one by one. Unfortunately, there were some that were still awake. In the back, I saw Tennessee sitting at a table looking around, waiting for Leila to come on stage.

"Ok, Leila. I need you to distract the guards. Just don't let them get too friendly." I informed her as she came from behind the curtain and she was given a large applause.

"I'm on it Sly." She said before she smiled at the crowd and started strumming her guitar.

 _The Climb (Guitar Version)_

 _I can almost see it._

 _That dream I'm dreaming, but_

 _There's a voice inside my head saying_

 _You'll never reach it_

 _Every step I'm takin'_

 _Every move I make_

 _Feels lost with no direction,_

 _My faith is shakin'_

 _But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

 _Gotta keep my head held high_

It was hard to focus on the task while listening to her. She always had an amazing voice and it gets me every time she sings and plays her guitar. I continued to make my way to the casino as I heard her voice coming through the wall.

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

Her strumming got louder and so did her voice. I was halfway to the vent and I continued to listen to her singing and playing.

 _The struggles I'm facing_

 _The chances I'm taking_

 _Sometimes might knock me down, but_

 _No I'm not breaking_

 _I may not know it, but_

 _These are the moments that_

 _I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

 _Just gotta keep goin',_

 _And I, I gotta be strong_

 _Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

I made it to the vent at last and was getting ready to launch it.

"Ok Sly, launch that little beauty. And if you want to finish watching Leila's performance, stay out of site!" I nodded as the car disappeared. I then rushed back to the Saloon and sat in the rafters. All the patrons were standing up and cheering for Leila. I looked at Tennessee. He could not take his eyes off of her and I could not blame him. She was absolutely incredible. In fact, it took everything in me to not stand up and shout along with the other patrons.

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

 _Yeah_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Somebody's gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

 _Yeah, yeah yeah_

 _Keep on movin'_

 _Keep climbin'_

 _Keep the faith baby_

 _It's all about, it's all about the climb_

 _Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

As her performance came to an end, it was so loud and noisy that I couldn't help but stand up and applaud while Leila bowed and smiled at her audience. Tennessee had a hard time not going crazy along with the patrons. I heard Tennessee through my earpiece.

"I'm gonna stay with Leila. Head back to the hideout and I'll be right behind ya'." I nodded and escaped through the window and left for the hideout.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

I snuck backstage after swiping a bouquet of orchids, Leila's favorite flowers. I looked around to make sure I was not spotted and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Suga!" I smiled and went in and closed the door. She was sitting at her dressing vanity and turned to smile at me.

"That was a wonderful performance, darlin'. You truly are a goddess of music. You first tortured me with that seductive song when we first met officially, and now you had those bulls eating out of your paws." I said as I walked over to her and handed her the flowers. She smiled and took the flowers, then she pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Suga! I am glad that I was able to help. Did Sly get that bug to Toothpick's office?" She asked. I nodded and then I grabbed the brush from her hand.

"Allow me, darlin'." I then started to brush the knots out of her tail. This was something that only males did for their mates. It shows that they care for their gals. I finished and she turned to me.

"There's some things I need to take care of, and then I'll be out. You best get back home before the guards catch you." I was a little nervous, leaving her here. But after a very convincing kiss from her, I agreed and left the room, not knowing that a certain armadillo and a few bulls slipped in quietly.

* * *

(Leila POV)

I was brushing the rest of my fur when I heard the clearing of a throat. I turned around and gasped, then stood up. Sheriff Toothpick was in my dressing room along with a couple of guards.

 _Shit, what are they doing here,_ was all I was thinking as I kept my composure.

"Sheriff Toothpick, what a pleasure. What can I do for you?" Toothpick grabbed my paw and left a slobbery kiss on it. I was so grossed out that I wanted to wipe my paw, but I had to be respectful.

"That was quite a performance, milady. I was wondering if maybe you could do a private performance like that for me, maybe tonight." I shuddered in disgust as his eyes roved all over my body. It made me wish I had a shell to hide myself in.

"I am sorry, but I already have plans. Perhaps next time. Good day Sheriff." I said as I tried to leave, but the guards stood in my way. Toothpick cackled.

"You're not going anywhere senorita!" I turned around and looked at him in shock.

"What?" I asked confused. He then narrowed his eyes evilly at me.

"You didn't think I would recognize you, LEILA JONES!" He shouted and tossed a bucket of water at me. All of the brown dye was washed off, revealing my golden fur. I looked at Toothpick, scared. Then I started to fight off the guards and tried to run away. But a large guard grabbed me and hit me on the head, making everything go black.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

Leila should've been back by now. I was pacing at the hideout, worried. It has been about an hour since I left Leila's dressing room and she never came back. Something is up. I just know it. I went over to the gang, who were resting on the couches.

"Guys, I'm going to look for Leila. She should've been back by now." They nodded and I left. As soon as I left the hideout, I saw a struggle going on. I used my binocucom and saw that Toothpick had some ladies tied up. One was a furious fox and the other was a blind folded raccoon that felt familiar. I called Bentley to report my discovery.

"Hmm, that's not good, looks like Toothpick rustled himself some perty ladies," I told him while paying more attention to the lady raccoon, trying to figure out who she is while giving a wink. Bentley got a closer look and was shocked at the sight of the struggling fox.

"Sweet jumping jackrabbits! That fox is no lady, that's Carmelita! What is she doing here?!" My eyes narrowed at the name.

"She wouldn't happen to be Inspector Carmelita Fox, would she, Bentley?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Let me guess, Leila told you about her? Anyway, I'm afraid you are right, that is Inspector Fox! Something is very wrong here, Tennessee! But who is that female raccoon with her?" He asked. I zoomed in to get a closer look at the lady raccoon, the closer I got, the more I realized, and the angrier I got.

"Son of a Gun! That raccoon isn't just any lady either, it's Leila! That Toothpick is as good as dead when I get my paws on him!" I snapped in fury. Bentley's mouth dropped wide open on the screen.

"LEILA?! Oh no, Toothpick must've seen through her disguise and slipped past you when you left. Anyway, we have to rescue them. No one can get there faster than you! I'll grab Sly and Murray and we'll meet you in the van. Just get going!" I nodded and hung up. Then I made my way towards the cavern entrance that Toothpick took Leila and Inspector Fox through.

"I swear, that Toothpick is lower than a snake in a ditch for kidnapping. I never should've left Leila alone!" I was furious. That armadillo was going to wish he was dead when I finished with him. No one hurts or even touches my mate and lives to tell the tale. I finally caught up to them and saw that they were standing by a stagecoach.

"Phew, I'm only too happy to get rid of these two. They're tongues are sharp enough to cut leather." Toothpick said. And my darlin' proved his point about her tongue while she struggled on the bull's shoulders and knocked off her blindfold.

"Stinking cowards! First you ambush me in my dressing room and now you're afraid to untie me and fight like men?!" I was proud of her. No matter the situation, she always stands up for herself. Then the fox interjected.

"Shut up Jones! You're as good as dead when I get out of this anyway!" I was shocked! That fox really did want my gal dead. Well that ain't happenin'! Leila ignored her and turned her head away and looked right at me. Her eyes widened and I brought a finger to my lips, telling her to keep quiet and then mouthed to her that I will get her out of there. She nodded and then turned to Toothpick.

"No sense fretting about it little ladies! Cry, cry, little tears, yes! Just enjoy THE RIDE! HAHA!" He mocked as they were both thrown into the coach and they rode off.

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

The stage was going down the road and I was trying to get out of these ropes so I could get out of here and watch Leila die. As I was struggling, Leila was doing the same, but was also looking out the window. I followed her gaze to find a good looking raccoon rail sliding alongside us. With the way she was looking at him and him at her, I would guess that she was involved with him.

 _"_ _Well, that's gonna have to change! She is absolutely loco, if she thinks she is going to get out of this alive!"_ I thought as I continued to try and get out of the rope. My thoughts were proven right when I heard the raccoon shout out.

"I'm comin' Darlin'! Hold on!" I managed to get close to Leila and as soon as she turned towards me, I kicked her in the head knocking her out. Hopefully, that raccoon will save me and not notice her. With Leila out of the picture, I began shouting at the driver and the rail sliding raccoon.

"Are you enjoying this?!" I shouted as he shot at the obstacles to keep ME safe. Yes, as soon as he sees me up close, he will forget about Leila and pay attention to me. The results will be delicious. But my hopes were ruined as the raccoon caught up to us and tossed me to safety and picked Leila up bridal style and jumped off the coach as it fell into the river.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

"WAHOO! I am the greatest shot ever!" I shouted to myself as I kept the road clear of obstacles. As I kept an eye on the coach, I saw that Inspector Fox did something that knocked Leila down, and I didn't see her get back up. She must be hurt. For the fox's sake, I hope not. I finally made it to the runaway stage and the fox jumped into my arms the best she could. I caught her, but then I saw Leila, unconscious on the floor of the stage. I gasped and then threw Inspector Fox to the safety of the cliff and got in, picked Leila up and quickly got out before the carriage fell. I gently laid her on the ground to try and wake her up as I untied her.

"Leila? Come on darlin' wake up!" She started to stir and she opened her eyes at me, then immediately threw herself into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"I knew you would come, Suga." She whispered. Her voice was shaking.

"I always come for you." I whispered back as I rubbed her back. Our moment was interrupted by the obnoxious fox that finally got herself untied.

"Who are you!" She snapped. I gave her a respectful smile and tipped my hat to her.

"Pleased to meet ya' mam'. Why I am Tennessee Kid…" She interrupted me and pointed a finger in my face.

"Don't tell me! You're a Cooper, right? I knew it!" She growled. I am already starting to not like her. She's rude; she's ungrateful; and she wants to get rid of my mate. I was raised to be a gentleman so I had to tolerate her.

"Yes mam. Bentley told me all about…" I began until she interrupted me again.

"And stop calling me "mam". The name is Inspector Fox. Wait, Bentley is here?" She calmed down, but she had fear in her voice. Leila finally gathered herself and walked right up to us.

"Looks like there right behind us." Sure enough, Sly and his friends arrived in the van. Inspector Fox was looking up at Sly expectantly, as if she was expecting him to make sure she was ok.

"Leila, I'm glad you're ok." I looked at Inspector Fox. Her mouth dropped open when Sly didn't even acknowledge her.

"Why that conniving little…" She started without finishing after Sly ignored her and made sure that Leila and I were ok.

 _What was she expectin' after everything she did?! She must think that Sly doesn't know._

Leila was about to answer Sly, when all of a sudden, Toothpick rolled into view.

"Much obliged for the helping hand, Inspector Fox and Ms. Jones. Let me run these bandidos to prison and I will be back for you all lickety split. Of course, if you're feeling neighborly, you could just turn yourselves in." He then cackled as he led the gang and the van away.

"As much as I like the idea of Sly in a cell…and Jones on the executioner's block" Inspector Fox said discreetly but I heard her loud and clear and I did not take kindly to it.

"Nobody kidnaps Inspector Carmelita Fox and gets away with it." She finished while shaking her fists.

"Same goes for Ms. Leila Marie Jones." Leila said from beside me. That is when I decided to add my part.

"I reckon that also includes tyin' them to a runaway stage." Leila laughed and slapped me on the back of the head as I smiled at her.

"Jones, shut up! As for you, watch it! I am in no mood for smart remarks. Now, are you ready for another mission, Tennessee?" Inspector Fox said, completely ignoring Leila who was secure in my arms.

"Yes, Ma'am…I mean, WE surely are Inspector Fox." I said emphasizing "we". She rolled her eyes at this, then glared at Leila, and then followed us to the river. Leila was completely quiet the whole way. When Inspector Fox left to find a boat, I pulled Leila aside.

"Are you ok, darlin'" I asked her. She had the look of sadness in her eyes.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." I was confused but stayed quiet so she could continue.

"Carmelita is here and now she is trying to take your attention from me. She knows about me and you. I just know it." I pulled her into my arms and trapped her lips with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"That won't happen, darlin'. She can try all she wants but she will fail. I am not fallin' for her tricks and I will never hurt you." She nodded and we pulled away, but I kept an arm around her waist as Inspector Fox approached us on a boat.

"This river is dangerous, but it leads back to the prison. The way I figure it, they won't be expecting us to come this way. You sure you're up to this, Ms. Fox?" I asked her.

"That's Inspector Fox, but just call me Carmelita. Thanks for the rescue by the way." She started harshly but calmed her voice down and looked at me sweetly with fake innocence in her eyes. I could see right through her, but I had to be respectful.

"My pleasure, couldn't let Leila and you get hurt. Inspector? You some kind of sheriff? How did you get mixed up with Sly?" I asked, even though Leila told me. My plan was to play along to a point where her true self comes out, and she is caught. But I will not go too far to hurt my mate.

"It's a long complicated story. Right now, I need to rescue that ringtail, so I could wring his neck!" She started worriedly, but finished with anger.

"Hoowee, you are as feisty as Leila here. You remind me of this one time when she…" I started but she interrupted again.

"I don't want to hear about that low life wench. What's this prison like anyway, Tennessee?" I narrowed my eyes at her insult to Leila and tightened my hold around my gal's waist.

"For starters, she ain't a low life wench, she's my mate and I'd appreciate it if you treated her with respect. And there's plenty of fire there to start off with." I said.

"Terrific, let's get going." She said completely ignoring what I said first. This lady is really getting on my nerves with the way she is treating Leila. Speaking of which, said gal jumped in and stood in front of the pump as I pumped the boat forward and started shooting at the guards as Carmelita shot at the TNT barrels. I was cheering Leila on. I sometimes caught Carmelita looking at me while Leila remained focused but I ignored her.

"Give em' what for, ladies!" Leila smiled at me and I winked at her. When the river was blocked, Leila and I went to open the gate. I was not letting her stay with Carmelita. I don't trust her at all.

We finally made it to the prison and Carmelita stayed behind as we broke the gang free. Sly ran up to Leila and hugged her as Carmelita ran through and skidded to a stop.

"Leila, are you ok?" Sly asked. Leila nodded her head, but Carmelita decided to make it about her.

"I am, no thanks to you! I should leave you in that cage after what you pulled Sly Cooper!" She said while walking up to us and getting close to me. Sly looked confused as to what Carmelita was talking about. She was acting like he was talking to her and not Leila.

"Um, Carmelita, I wasn't talking to you, I was…" Sly began before Carmelita interrupted and continued to run her mouth without listening to a single word anyone was saying.

 _What is it with her interrupting people all the time?_

"Why if it wasn't for this handsome and charming gentleman, I wouldn't even be here!" She said while pushing herself up against me, pressing her breasts up on my side while trying to look at me seductively, but it was not working. Not one bit! I felt very uncomfortable and felt hurt from Leila through our bond. I quickly pulled away from Carmelita's grasp like she was a disease.

"I was glad to help, Carmelita. I needed to make sure you and my darlin' were safe." Carmelita's mouth dropped open as I walked away from her and wrapped my arms around Leila from behind. Leila looked at me in shock, and then smiled and turned in my arms.

"Well I have to agree, you are a handsome and charming gentleman, Suga!" She said while kissing my cheek and brushed her tail under my chin as I kept one arm around her waist when she stopped beside me and pressed her entire front against me. Now that really made me blush. I had a really hard time, trying to not pick her up and rush her back to our room.

"Aw shucks, darlin'." I said while pulling my hat over my eyes as she giggled. I could swear I heard a growl coming from the female fox that tried and failed at seducing me.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing here, Carmelita, but…" Sly started before Carmelita pointed her pistol in Sly's face.

"Save it, Sly. All I want to know is how I get back to Paris!" She shouted then walked away. We all looked at each other because of her disrespect and arrogance. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what she was trying to do, as Bentley rolled ahead of us.

"Actually Carmelita, we actually have some questions for you. And I would also like to know how you got here." Carmelita froze at the entrance. I saw her gulp and turned to Bentley, trying to ignore the upcoming interrogation that she is going to have to go through.

"But guys, where's the van?" Murray wondered. Toothpick must've taken the van somewhere.

"We'll have to track it down later, Murray. Now Carmelita, you were saying?" Bentley asked.

"It's a long story Bentley. Let's get moving and I'll tell you." She said. We all accepted her answer went back to the hideout. Tonight will be very interesting.

* * *

 _There it is! Carmelita is finally on the scene. But don't worry, I got some big ideas for her and Leila and I think you will like them._

 _Me: *Hands Toothpick a month's worth of them nasty lollipops* You best thank Reba G for this. She told me to do this for you when you capture Inspector Fox._

 _Toothpick: *Turns towards Reba G* Much obliged Reba G! SSF18 is very happy to have you as one of her finest readers and reviewers_

 _Me: *nods head and then aims at Toothpick* Now get out of here before I change my mind about being nice to you! *Toothpick nods and runs off*_

 _Up Next: Carmelita is finally confronted about her behavior and she is caught after she ran her mouth to Leila in a nasty banter. Who is it that catches her? Sly or Tennessee, or both? And what will happen after Carmelita is caught? Stay tuned and hit that review button at the bottom of the screen and review to find out._

 _Later ya'll!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Howdy Ya'll! Here is the chapter, you've all been waiting for, the confrontation of Carmelita Fox._

 _Tennessee: YeeHaw! I am looking forward to this one SSF._

 _Leila: So am I! I've been itchin' to expose that fox for the bitch she is!_

 _Me: Well you're getting your wish. I do not own Sly Cooper or any characters or scenes from the game. I dedicate this chapter to a valued reader of mine. She gave me the idea for this chapter, so I am giving her what she wants. This goes out to Reba G._

 _Me, Tennessee, and Leila: Enjoy Ya'll!_

* * *

(Leila POV)

We finally made it back to the hideout at dusk. When we got back, Carmelita told us her story. It turns out that after Carmelita caught Sly stealing a katana from Le Paradox's museum, she decided to snoop around without backup. And of course, she managed to get herself caught by Le Paradox who had been trading antiques on the black market. After she was caught, Le Paradox threw her into his machine and that was how she landed here in this time. After telling everyone her story, Carmelita pretended to be mad at Sly and tried to get sympathy from the gang and Tennessee, but they weren't giving her anything. I was proud of them; they were not falling for Carmelita's tricks anymore. It took every ounce of self-control to not smirk at Carmelita.

 _Hmph! Looks like your true colors have been discovered Ms. Fox!_

To calm everyone and help them relax, I made us all a nice and delicious dinner. Tennessee always liked my cooking and was telling everyone what I cook for him. Of course the gang knew that, since I was always the one that cooked for us. I decided to make the gangs favorite, which just happened to be Tennessee's favorite too, Beef Stew with homemade bread. As I was working I heard Tennessee and Sly were laughing, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"The first time she tried to fix us dinner, she had the stove on too high and it exploded all over her and the kitchen. Instead of a golden furred raccoon, she turned into a dripping brown furred raccoon." Sly was telling Tennessee. My mouth dropped open and then my eyes narrowed. I warned him to not tell that story again. I grabbed a handful of flour and snuck behind Sly. Tennessee looked at me and then smirked when I put a finger on my lips. Suddenly, I smacked sly in the face with my paw full of flour and the guys just busted out laughing as Sly was coughing hard. Carmelita was alone and just rolled her eyes at us.

"What the hell, Leila!" Sly said after his coughing stopped. I put my paws on my hips and smirked down at him.

"I warned you that you would get it if you told that story!" Sly held up his paws and laughed along with the rest of us as I helped him up.

Dinner was ready after that and we all sat at the table. Well, when I was about to sit down, Tennessee pulled me onto his lap. We all ate dinner and had a good time. All except for Carmelita, she was still sulking and trying to get anyone to feel sorry for her. She is really pathetic. After dinner, Bentley started to work on planning our next move; Murray was eating more of my stew and bread; and Tennessee was trying to teach Sly how to shoot. I smiled at the scene, it was perfect, everyone was relaxing and having a good time. Tennessee and I laughed when the kickback from Tennessee's gun knocked Sly on his tail. I then showed how his stance should be. He did better that time. After Tennessee took the reins again, I decided to step outside after a kiss from Tennessee, knowing that Carmelita followed me and so did two male raccoons.

It was a beautiful night tonight. The stars shined like diamonds in the sky. When I thought about diamonds, I looked at my ring and smiled. I had nothing to worry about. Carmelita tried her best to seduce Tennessee, but he resisted and showed his love for me in front of her. That proved to me that no matter what, Tennessee would be with me through thick and thin. I was already imagining my future as Tennessee's wife when I heard an annoying voice.

"Don't get used to it, Jones." I sighed, annoyed and turned around and saw Carmelita beside me. I moved away, not wanting to be anywhere near her.

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"I am talking about you and Tennessee. It won't last long. If anything, he is only with you because he feels sorry for you. I mean who would honestly love you? Look at you, you're poor, you're scrawny, you're not even pretty. Tennessee deserves someone who is rare and beautiful." I glared at her and folded my arms.

"And how would you know about beauty, Carmelita? You may look it on the outside, but you are so hideous on the inside, it covers your looks on the outside." She scoffed and smirked at me.

"At least I have the looks, unlike you. Tennessee will notice me soon and poor Leila will be left alone again." She smirked at me. That's it! I had enough of her.

"What is your problem, Carmelita?! You have been out for me since high school. First you set me up to get kidnapped, raped and killed by your disgusting ex; then you bribe the law to have me executed for something I did not do; then after knowing how much I liked Sly, you chase after him just to take his attention; then you pretend to not know it was Sly you were dancing with at the ball in India; then you sold me out to the Contessa by stealing a homing device from Bentley that had my signature on it and giving it to her, a lot of good that did by the way, got your stupid tail captured too; then you pretended to believe that Sly had amnesia just so you could keep him under your thumb; then you go behind Sly's back and try to kill me with your damn shock pistol; and finally, you walked away and let those damn mice guards pin me down and kidnap me. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I snapped at her and was breathing heavily when I finished.

"I hate you because everyone thinks you are so perfect. It is all I ever hear. You stole my boyfriend even when I warned you to stay away. Of course I wasn't in love with him, but he had enough to where I would be set for life. But then he laid his eyes on you and I lost everything. I made it my life's ambition to destroy you and get rid of you. And that ringtail in there was the key!" I was shocked and then I became furious when she mentioned Sly.

"You never really loved Sly, didn't you?" I had to ask but I knew I would not like the answer. Sure enough, Carmelita started laughing like a maniac.

"Love? Who would love that loser? I knew how close you two are so I knew he would make a perfect tool to your ruins. He was so easy to manipulate. All I had to do was pretend that I needed help and then I had him chasing me like a lost puppy. I admit that he is handsome, but I was not about to fall for him. No, I just used him for my plans and also when I needed attention. He is nothing to me, but a tool and a play thing." Carmelita continued. The more she ran her mouth, the more I wanted to punch her. Good thing, I knew that Sly and Tennessee were listening and were not happy. I also happened to know that when Carmelita started, she did not stop.

"I had the perfect plan. After I got rid of you, I would set Sly up and have him arrested. And me being the Lovely Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, I would pretend to be outraged and have Sly released and I would have him as my pathetic little pet foreve…." I had enough and slapped her in the face before she finished her sentence. I was fuming as she looked up at me in shock.

"You evil, disgusting, manipulative BITCH! You have a sick and twisted mind. And I will not let Sly fall into your evil clutches. It's girls like you that give women a bad name! You will stay away from Sly, Tennessee and me, or else I will end you!" I glared down at her and turned to go back in when I heard the sound of her shock pistol charging. I turned around and she was right in my face with the pistol only inches from my eyes. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blast, until I heard the cocking of pistols. I opened my eyes to see Carmelita looking over my shoulder in shock. I turned around to see Tennessee with his gun and Sly using my gun. They were both aiming at Carmelita with an angry look on both of their faces. If looks can kill, Carmelita would be 12 feet under.

"Inspector Fox, if you know what's good for you, you will take that pistol away from my mate's face now!" Tennessee said while putting me behind him. Carmelita pouted but put away the gun anyway.

"Tennessee, I was only trying to…" She started but Tennessee stopped her.

"I don't give a damn, what you were trying to do, you tried to kill my mate! I knew there was something wrong with you the moment I met you and this here proves it. You stay away from Leila or I will shoot you! Lady or not, even though you ain't a real lady anyway." He lowers his gun and then wraps an arm around my shoulder and walks me back into the hideout. Leaving Sly to do what he needs to do.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I could not believe what I heard between Carmelita and Leila, and neither could Tennessee. After all this time I was a pawn used to hurt my "sister"? I couldn't believe it. My heart broke with every single word that Carmelita said. I thought I was hurt at the fact that Carmelita never really loved me, but I was heartbroken at the fact of it being my fault that Leila suffered. I had to end this once and for all, in order to find peace between me and Leila.

Carmelita was looking anywhere else besides at me. That right there told me that she was guilty at being caught.

"Is it true, Carmelita? Is everything Leila said true? "I asked. Carmelita was stalling and I was quickly losing my patience.

"Well…I…." She stuttered while still avoiding my eyes. I glared at her and yelled in her face.

"IS IT TRUE OR NOT, CARMELITA?" She shook at my yelling and anger, but I could not find it in myself to care. She composed herself and tried to act innocent.

"Come now Sly, why would you believe that lying whore over me? She is just trying to get attention." That just made me angrier. When she tried to touch me, I slapped her hand away from me.

"For one thing, Leila is not a whore. For two, I know you are lying to me, Carmelita. You wanna know how I know, well I'll tell you. I found Leila's binocucom hidden in that briefcase you never take to work with you. You intentionally hid it to make sure Leila was never found. You wanted Leila to be gone for good, just so you could keep me under your control. How does it feel knowing that Leila is better than you in every way? She's the smartest, kindest, most talented and beautiful girl I ever met. By the way, I only became interested in you, because I believed that Leila deserved someone better than me. I only settled for you! And guess what, she found true love, in my own ancestor, which I am happy about. How does it feel to come in second place behind Leila, huh? You hate it, don't you?" I took a deep breath after my ranting. I had to get it out of my chest ever since she forbade me to not even talk about Leila. For so long, I have been wondering what happened to cause so much hatred between the fox and Leila, and now I know. And needless to say, I couldn't blame Leila at all. During my ranting, I saw the anger I was waiting for build and build until Carmelita snapped.

"YES! I hate Leila! I hate her guts! She was always acting like she was better than me, which she is not! I had to get rid of her and then I could finally live in peace. And yes, Sly Cooper, everything is true. Yes, I did use you. And it was so easy. You followed me like a lost puppy and the look on her face every time you were with me, was priceless. But then you and her had to go and stay as close as family so I had to kill her myself, since using you to hurt her wasn't an option anymore. Yes, I did leave her with those mice men. And they should've killed her. She should drop dead like your FILTHY FAMILY!" She yelled out before I snapped and slapped her in the face, knocking her to the ground again. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing since I was so overcome with rage and heartache. I grabbed her by the throat and picked her off her feet, choking her.

"You are the most terrible creature I have ever met. I am done with you. I will never be under your thumb again and I will not play a part in your disgusting schemes to get rid of my sister. When we get back to the present, our little rendezvous will be over and I will expose you for the monster you really are, if it kills me." I shouted in her face. There was a bluish tint coming through her fur but I did not care. I was played for a fool for so many years and was a cause to Leila's pain. I felt a paw covering the one holding Carmelita's throat. I turned to see it was Leila. Tennessee was standing by the entrance.

"Come on Sly. Let her go, she's not worth it." Leila said gently while rubbing my back with a gently smile. I smiled back at her and then dropped Carmelita as she fell to the ground, coughing. Leila glared down at Carmelita and aimed her gun at the fox.

"Get out of here, Carmelita! The next time I see you, you better be ready for the worst whuppin' of your life!" Carmelita gets up and runs far away from us. I sighed and went back into the hideout with a heavy heart and without looking at either Tennessee or Leila.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

That poor boy! I felt really bad for him. He fell for that filthy fox's tricks and was toyed with for so many years. I could tell that it wasn't Carmelita's treachery that hurt him, but the fact that he was part of Leila's suffering.

Leila and I went back inside, only to find Sly bent over on the couch and crying into his paws. I felt pain coming from Leila, knowing she was hurt at the scene. She looked at me and I nodded towards Sly's form, telling her to go to him. She walked over and pulled him into her arms and he cried into her shoulder.

"It's all my fault. What kind of friend am I, to let you suffer for so long? I should've realized Carmelita's intentions. I am so sorry Leila. I don't deserve to be your friend or even brother!" Leila looked at me with wide eyes as I sat on the other side of Sly. She continued to comfort Sly the best way she knew how. She pulled Sly away from her shoulder, looked deep into his tearful eyes and stroked his cheek with a gentle smile.

"You listen to me, Sly Cooper. It was not your fault. Carmelita was clever. She fooled all of you for so long. She fooled everyone. But the most important thing is that you are free from her clutches. I am not mad at you, Sly. You didn't know what was happening. It's ok, Sly." Sly looked into her eyes, most likely looking for any doubt which I knew there wasn't. seeing as there wasn't any, he pulled Leila into a hug and kissed her hair.

"I love you Leila." She gasped at this and I narrowed my eyes at Sly. He better not try and take my mate away. He oughta know better than that.

"I was in love with you, Leila. But I thought you deserved someone better than me, so I moved on to Carmelita in my ignorance. And I knew you deserved better, cause you mated with my ancestor and I am so glad you have the happiness and love that was constantly taken away from you." He sighed and stared at Leila and so did I. She was quiet before she broke the silence by kissing Sly's cheek and came over and sat in my lap. I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Even if we weren't meant to be, Sly, we will always be together. You are like a big brother to me and I will always love you. I am sure you will find someone who loves you for you, Sly." Sly shook his head and scoffed in doubt and that is when I had to step in.

"Let me tell ya' something, son. Every Cooper has a soul mate. No matter where or when they come from, Coopers always find their soul mates. This Le Paradox, fella, basically thrusted my mate right into my arms. I promise ya' son, you will find the gal who is meant for you." I said with all the seriousness I had. Sly saw that is was seriousness and smiled.

"Thanks guys." We gathered Sly in a three-person hug and pulled away. Leila, then had this massive smile on her face.

"oh, I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you, Sly." Sly looked at Leila curiously.

"I did some tinkering with our binocucoms and made some adjustments. We will now be able to keep in touch, no matter when or where we are. But it's only between yours and mine." Sly's face broke into a massive smile as he pulled Leila into a suffocating hug.

"You're a genius, Leila! Now I'll be able to see you and talk to you whenever I want." Sly was finally his happy go lucky self again and it was all thanks to the lovely gal in my arms.

We stayed up a little while longer while Bentley and Murray were still up. Leila decided to get a little payback from that storytelling incident with Sly.

"Suga, did you know that Sly is afraid of water?" I looked at Leila curiously while Sly's eyes widened and he started to frantically shake his head at her. She just smirked at him.

"Yep, Sly and I were teenagers and we all went to the park to have fun. Sly was throwing rocks in a creek and he was standing on the edge. I pushed him in and he started screaming for help and that he was drowning. I told him to get up and he saw that the water was up to his ANKLES!" I looked at Sly and then busted out laughing as well as the rest of the gang. Sly just pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" And then he started to laugh. After he calmed down he finally fell asleep on Leila's shoulders. She laid him down on the couch and I pulled her to our room. We stripped down and got into bed. Like always, Leila's head was on my chest and my arms and tail were wrapped around her.

"Sly and I are the luckiest guys in the world." I said. She looked up at me curiously.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. I smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Because Sly is lucky to have you as a best friend/sister. And I am lucky to have you as my mate and future wife." She smiled and kissed me deeply. After pulling away, she laid her head on my shoulder and pressed her entire front against my side.

"Well, I am so lucky to have two such wonderful men in my life." She said before succumbing to sleep and I quickly followed, not knowing the danger that lies ahead.

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

THAT STUPID BITCH! She ruined everything. Now I am really going to kill her. She exposed me just like I was afraid she would and now I lost my toy! I was so mad; I was throwing rocks everywhere. I wasn't paying attention and one rock hit the back of the head of a guard. I tried to run away but those stupid bulls grabbed me and cuffed my wrists. I was dragged to Toothpick's office. When I got there, an idea came to mind.

"Well, well, if it isn't Inspector Fox. Causing trouble huh?" Toothpick said. I just shook my head and sat down in front of his desk.

"Actually, sheriff, I wanted to talk to you in regards to a proposition." I told him. Toothpick raised his eyebrows and listen.

"I think we should work together. If we do, then the Cooper Gang, doesn't stand a chance against us." Toothpick narrowed his eyes and pointed his gun at me.

"What's in it for you, little lady?" I smirked as I told him my plan.

"You want the Coopers gone, right? Well I want that little girl of theirs, Leila gone. If we work together, we can both get what we want and so much more." I said while thinking of my plan. I was going to use Toothpick to get rid of Leila and then convince Toothpick to share some of that gold he has. Then I'll be able to get everything I want. I was brought out of my daydreaming with snapping fingers in my face.

"You make a very convincing argument Inspector Fox. I agree to your proposal." We shook hands, but little did I know that Toothpick was plotting to get rid of me after we got rid of the Cooper Gang.

* * *

 _Hoowee! Now that's what I call a chapter. It looks like our stupid fox has teamed up with Toothpick. Will they win or will Sly and the gang get rid of Toothpick and Carmelita_ _once and for all? Don't worry, there will be plenty more action between Leila and Carmelita. This story is nowhere close to finishing. Ya'll want to see what happens? Then stay tuned and hit that button at the bottom of the page and send in your reviews._

 _Later Ya'll_


	9. Chapter 9

_Howdy Ya'll! I am back and I am so sorry for taking so long! I broke my ankle last weekend and I had pins put it 4 days later, so it's been a hell of a week. But I am back, however, it may take a little longer to post a chapter, even though the story is almost done. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

 _Tennessee: Your chapters are always worth the wait._

 _Me: well I hope you like this one, fair warning, you might hate me for this one, you and the readers._

 _Tennessee: we all love you and you mean well. Tell you what, since you had a hellish week, I'll do the disclaimer for ya._

 _Me: Aw Tennessee, you are the best! *kisses Tennessee's cheek*_

 _Tennessee: *blushes* Aw shucks! Anyway, SF18 does not own Sly Cooper characters or scenes from the game. She only takes credit for our favorite gal, Leila Jones, about to be Cooper!_

 _Me: Thank ya kindly, Tennessee! All of your reviews are appreciated and one more thing, any flamers will get doused with the ice water that I have sitting beside me._

 _Me and Tennessee: Enjoy!_

* * *

Leila POV

I laid awake in bed with Tennessee's arms and tail wrapped around my waist as the sun started to peek in through the wall. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. Carmelita's true colors were revealed and Sly was free from her clutches. Given that Sly was hurt to know the truth, I am glad that he is away from her. I was stirred from my thought when I felt lips brushing up and down my neck and shoulder.

"Mornin' my beautiful mate, what has you thinkin' so hard this early?" He asked as he continued to kiss everywhere his lips could reach. It was rather ticklish so I giggled.

"I am just thinking about everything that happened last night. I was so afraid that you would be interested in Inspector Fox, and yet, you wanted nothing to do with her. On top of that, Sly knows the truth now. I was afraid he wouldn't trust me." He only smiled gently in response and pulled me flush against him.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I knew something was up when I rescued you and her from that runaway stage. I saw right through her. And as for Sly, I think he would've believed you even if last night didn't happen. He's known you a lot longer than he's known Inspector Fox. And you heard him last night, he only settled for her 'cause he believed you deserved better, and frankly, I am glad he did in a way. Because if he hadn't, then I wouldn't have met you and my life wouldn't be this perfect." He kissed my forehead as he finished. I smiled and I lifted my lips to his. He rolled over on his back and rubbed his paws all over my body, using his claws in all the right places, causing me to moan in pleasure. I pulled away before we got carried away again.

"C'mon suga, Bentley's got a plan for today." I said as I got off of Tennessee. He groaned but got up and got dressed with me. We emerged from the bedroom to find Sly and Bentley looking over maps and charts on the table; and Murray was looking for something to eat in the kitchen. I laughed before going in to cook some breakfast for all of us.

As we were eating Bentley explained the plan. Apparently, Toothpick is using the van to supercharge a getaway train that Toothpick plans to use to get back to present day with mine and Tennessee's gold. We couldn't let that happen. The gang's time machine was attached to the van, and without it, they were stuck in this time. Although I liked the fact of the gang staying here, they needed the machine to stop whatever Le Paradox was up to. Tennessee and I met the gang at a rendezvous point and Bentley called a meeting.

"Alright, thanks to the bug in Toothpick's office, we have a pretty clear idea on what's going on. Toothpick plans on moving the stolen gold out of the mines, using his special train. Unfortunately, that train is now also being super charged by our van. And need I mention that we're stranded in time unless we recover it. Well anyway, it's useless to go after the train while it's in the mine. Toothpick will have stepped up security, since our escape and the place will be crawling with guards. Not to mention that Toothpick will be expecting us, because I hate to say this, but it looks like Carmelita has teamed up with Toothpick to get rid of us!" Bentley paused. We were all shocked and gaping.

"WHAT!?" we all shouted. I was shaking in fury as Tennessee pulled me into his arms to soothe me.

"Ok, that bitch is really going to get it!" I snapped. Nobody messes with my friends and family and gets away with it! Bentley continued the meeting after I finished and snuggled into Tennessee.

"As I was saying, we're going to have to hit that train while it's rolling. But first, we're going to have to catch it. And we'll do that by diverting its' route. After surveilling the rail system, I've determined there are three key track switches we will need to throw, and Toothpick has entrusted the keys to three of his toughest henchmen: Wildman Wesner, Frenchie Lustache, and Redeye Roadblaze. Furthermore, these guys keep the keys around at all times. The good news is that during the Toothpick Appreciation Festival, there are a number of contests, and all of them will be competing. Murray, I took the liberty of entering you in the Bareknuckle Brawl Contest. Wildman is the defending champion, and he's sure to have the key on his person. Sly, I hope you're feeling fast, because you're going to be competing in the crookedest race in the west, The Toothpick 500. Frenchie happens to be the defending champ, so it's a sure bet that it's his time you will need to beat. Leila, you'll be up against Redeye in the shooting contest. As the defending champ, he keeps the trophy close by, with the third key inside. Now let's get going, we don't have any time to waste." Bentley concluded and we all split up. Tennessee went with Bentley to plan on how to take care of the track switches when we get the keys. And I stayed with Sly until it was time for his part of the heist. I rubbed my stomach, sheepishly. I found out I was pregnant before that filthy armadillo kidnapped me, and I was worried about what Tennessee would say. I knew he wanted to marry me, but did he want children so soon? I was brought out of my thoughts when Sly put a paw on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Leila? You're awfully quiet. Are you worried about the heist?" Sly looked at me worriedly. I sighed and decided to come out with it.

"I am a little worried, but that's not the problem. I have something to tell Tennessee and I am worried that he will leave me." Sly looked a bit confused. I knew that he didn't understand so I told him.

"I'm pregnant, Sly" I said clearly. His eyes widened and a massive smile appeared on his face as he pulled me into his arms, cautious of my stomach.

"Leila, that's amazing. I just know that Tennessee will be thrilled to know that you are having his baby, and he will not leave you." He said. I smiled and nodded in his head. I was now excited to tell Tennessee. Our moment was interrupted when Tennessee and Bentley came around the corner and Bentley told Sly it was his turn as Tennessee took Sly's place beside me. I had a big smile on my face and Tennessee noticed it and squeezed my shoulder.

"Now, I know that perty smile wasn't my doing, so what's going on, darlin'?" He asked curiously. I just shook my head and kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger there.

"Actually, it was your doing, Suga. But I'll tell ya later. It's almost my turn." Tennessee nodded. Sure enough, Bentley rolled over to us and informed it was time for my part. After a brief kiss from Tennessee, I made my way to the shooting contest location. Redeye was finishing up his turn when I arrived.

"Yeehaw, now that's some fine shootin' right there! Well that's it folks. Looks like this year's champion is gonna be…Wait! Hold everything, we've got ourselves a latecomer. Let's see what this pretty little lady has got." The spectator announced as I approached the gun slinging coyote that was leering at me.

"Well what have we here? Little lady, I know you can't be here to shoot, cause there ain't even no man around these parts can stand up to me." He gloated.

"I see what you mean, I can barely stand you myself. But if you're scared of losing, I understand." I goaded him. He was playing right into my hands. He just laughed.

"Well I just won the competition, so you're too late. But I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You just go right ahead, sweet-thing! If you can beat my score, you get this here trophy. But if you lose, you gotta give me a kiss. What do you say?" He finished while leering at me in a way that made me feel dirty. I could hear two growls, both from Sly and Tennessee, Tennessee's being the loudest.

"Ew, this guy's breath smells like fermented gym socks." And I was telling the truth. It took everything in me to not barf at his feet.

"Don't worry, darlin', you can't lose! Besides, you ain't kissin' no one besides me!" I heard Tennessee say through our com link. I giggled quietly as Bentley responded.

"Leila, we don't have a choice!" Bentley said. I sighed and gathered my composure.

"Alright, I'll take your wager! But you better get ready to hand over that trophy!" I warned him. He just smirked and pointed at me with a claw.

"And you better get ready for some serious lip wrestling!" He threw back at me. I rolled my eyes and took my stance. Beating his score was easy as pie. I managed to wrangle up 110 points over his 100 points. Redeye was shocked that he didn't even see me snatch the trophy from his paw.

"What the?! This ain't happenin'! it's like some kind of magic trick!" He complained.

"The only thing disappearing, is your trophy Redeye!" I snatched the trophy and removed the key from the base.

"Way to go, Leila. Now grab that key!" Bentley said as I walked away. I then heard Tennessee on the com link again.

"Yeehaw! That was some fine shootin' darlin'! You know, your shootin' is a real turn-on for me!" I gasped as a red hot blush started to peek through my fur. I saw Murray and Sly snicker at me, but stopped at my glare.

"I'm gonna get you for that, suga!" I said as I approached the guys. I just heard Tennessee chuckle before disconnecting. Murray, Sly, and I showed Tennessee and Bentley our keys. But Murray's key was covered in saliva. We all groaned in disgust as Murray tried to shake the slobber off, causing some of it to land on Sly's face. Our groans turned to complete laughter as Sly groaned and tried to wipe the spit off.

* * *

(Tennessee's POV)

After catching our breaths from laughing at poor Sly, Bentley caught our attention.

"Ok Tennessee, you and Leila need to head over to the control panel for those track switches. Leila will watch your back while you throw off the switches. We both nodded and as I turned to run, I saw Sly throw a wink in Leila's direction. I was confused, but knew that she would tell me.

We ran to the control panel. Leila confirmed that the coast was clear and I got to work. As I was breaking into the panel, I looked back at Leila, wondering what was going on with her. I finally threw the switches and now that armadillo ain't goin' nowhere.

Leila was about to take off before I grabbed her paw to stop her.

"Ok darlin', what's goin' on?" I put a paw on my hip and looked sternly at her. Leila just smiled sweetly at me and stepped closer.

"I'm sure you could figure it out, Suga." She said as she took the paw from my hip and placed it on her stomach. I was a little confused until I looked at my paw on her belly. It was then that I realized what she was tryin' to tell me.

"You serious?" I asked. I had to know that she was not lyin' even though I knew she wasn't if that perty smile on her face was anything to go by. She just nodded her head. I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer. I picked her up and spun her around in my arms while laughing along with her. I was going to be a daddy! I couldn't believe it! I always wanted children, and best of all, the love of my life was havin' my baby. The first of many to come, I guarantee it. I laid a big kiss on her lips as I put her down on her feet.

"Darlin, you have no idea how happy that makes me. We're gonna be parents! But what about…" I started as I thought about the plan. I couldn't let Leila get hurt, now that we have a little Cooper on the way.

"This changes nothing about the plan, Tennessee! I am still going to help you. I promise, I'll be careful. I'll be by your side throughout the whole thing." She said with a look of confidence that was unwavering. I sighed and nodded. I knew that the plan couldn't change, she was a big part. Plus, she'll want a shot at that shady Inspector Fox. Bentley interrupted our moment.

"Guys, what are you doing? We have a train to catch!" Leila pulled away and acknowledged Bentley.

"On our way, Bentley." She turned towards me and took my paw and we took off towards the bridge above the railroad tracks. When we got there, Bentley explained the plan to us again.

"Ok, eyes front everyone! The clock is ticking on this one, so we don't have time to monkey around. Toothpick's gold train is already rolling and with the incorporation of our van, it's virtually impossible to stop. Thankfully, Tennessee and Leila were able to divert the train's route. Which gives us the chance we need to catch it. First, Murray, you're going to get the van back. It's positioned near the rear of the train, acting not unlike a booster rocket. It's going to take your considerable fighting skills just to reach it. The catch is, it's being secured by a set of special magnetic locks, which can only be broken by someone of your immense strength. Once the van is free, you'll be able to catch the train and pick each of us up as we complete our tasks. Leila, you and I will tackle the next set of cars. I need you to use your peerless marksmanship and cover me while we make our way forward. It won't be easy, that train is crawling with guards and they'll be gunning for both of us. Our goal is to reach a computer terminal near the middle of the train, where I'm going to do a little hacking. As we already know, Toothpick can't stand high pitched frequencies, particularly whistles. So I'll reroute the power in control of the steam whistles, on the train engine. Something tells me that will be very handy once we reach him. Sly, Tennessee and Leila, you're up next. To ensure we stop Toothpick and Carmelita, we'll need to cover all possible escape routes. So Sly, you'll take the roof of the train. Tennessee, you and Leila will move through the cars, where we should be able to reclaim your gold along the way, but your gun slinging will definitely be put to the test. You three should reach the engine around the same time, where you can take Toothpick and Carmelita down. Murray and I will catch up with you in the van. Another thing, Leila, be extra careful. If anything happens to you or your baby, not only will it destroy Tennessee, but Sly will be erased from time! One last thing, don't forget we're a team, and that's the only way we're gonna be able to pull this off. Everyone needs to execute their part of the plan perfectly if we're to retrieve the van; steal the gold; and stop Toothpick and Carmelita. Now let's move out!" Bentley concluded. We nodded understanding the plan. I sent a silent promise to Tennessee that nothing was going to happen to me or our baby. Suddenly, the train busted out of the mine and I saw Toothpick was on top of the engine with Carmelita beside him.

Sly and I jumped off the bridge and landed in our position's perfectly and waited for Leila to catch up to us.

* * *

Leila POV

I pushed Bentley's wheelchair off of the bridge and quickly followed him. It didn't take long for Murray to get the van back if his victorious exclamation had anything to say about it.

"The Murray is back in the driver's seat!" He shouted as he drove off of the train beside us. It was mine and Bentley's turn.

"Ok Leila, we need to get to that terminal in the further car. I just hope you brought enough ammo!" I looked Bentley exasperated as I shot a guard.

"I never run out of ammo, Bentley!" The security was weak. I escorted Bentley to the terminal safely and he was able to direct the power to the whistles on the engines. I knew it was successful because I heard Toothpick shout in the distance.

"AHHH, my earholes! I think I have vertigo!" I laughed at this as Murray caught up to us in the van.

"YES!" Bentley cheered.

"Ok, Bentley. Glad I could help out!" Bentley jumped into the van as I made my way to Tennessee. As I got close enough to him, he hooked my waist with his gun and pulled me to his chest.

"Glad you could make it, darlin'!" I rolled my eyes and ran past Tennessee and he quickly caught up beside me.

"Go get'em guys!" Bentley said. Tennessee was all smiles.

"About time. My trigger finger is twitching!" He said as he ran alongside me. As we made our way through the train, I heard Toothpick complain about us after "his" gold and ordering us to destroy us and then throw us off the train. We rolled our eyes at this and kept moving.

"Heh Heh, time to get ol' Toothpick back for stealin' the gold we should've took!" I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"And time to give that stupid fox exactly what she deserves!" He just laughed as I said this. I could tell Tennessee was having a blast.

"Hoowee, this heist is going to be our biggest yet!" He declared and I agreed.

"I think we should just retire after this, Suga!" I said. He smirked at me. That wasn't going to happen. We may have a little one on the way, but we weren't going to stop after this. We're thieves and we can't stop. We finally made it to the last car before the engine. A plunger shot past us and grabbed a cart full of gold.

"Come to daddy! Ok you two, we'll grab the rest once we stop the train!" Bentley said as he grabbed the cart from the train. It was time to finish off Toothpick and Carmelita! We made it to the engine and Toothpick was on top but Carmelita was nowhere to be seen.

"Why don't you bring your little runt self, down here and take you whuppin' like a man, sheriff?!" Tennessee shouted at Toothpick. He growled and turned around, pointing his gun at us.

"Blast you, Tennessee Kid and Leila Cooper! I'ma gonna lock you two in the deepest darkest hole I got and throw away the key!" he shouted back at us and we just smirked at him.

"Give it up, Toothpick! The fat lady has sung and you are done!" I shouted while Tennessee was leering at me. This time, Toothpick smirked at me, while a certain fox snuck up behind me.

"Oh am I?" he asked as we were surrounded by familiar mice men with masks. Two of them grabbed Tennessee and I was about to shoot them, but I was knocked away from Tennessee with a hard hit to the head.

"LEILA!" I heard Tennessee shout. When I gathered my composure, I saw that I was face to face with the dirty rotten Inspector Fox, herself. She stood right in front of me, before grabbing me by my hair and pulled me to my feet. She turned me around, forcing me to watch as Toothpick barrel rolled right into Tennessee, knocking him down, and his gun in the air.

"MY GUN! NO!" Tennessee shouted as he fell, disoriented. I struggled in Carmelita's grasp to get to Tennessee as the mice took Tennessee's gun away. I glared at Toothpick.

"Hahaha! Thanks, Kid! Le Paradox sends his regards! Adios, Idiot!" That did it! I grabbed the back of Carmelita's head and flipped her over my shoulder. Sly landed next to Tennessee. He then looked at me. I nodded to let him know that I can take care of Carmelita. Sly said something to Tennessee before running off the face Toothpick. I then faced Carmelita.

"That's it, Carmelita! Time to finish this for good!" I shouted. She just smirked before lunging at me. She grabbed my throat and threw me to the ground, landing on top of me. I struggled to breathe while trying to remove her grasp from my throat.

"Give up, Jones! You can't win against me!" She said. She aimed a fist at my stomach, but I quickly covered my stomach with my paws to protect my baby. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she smirked evilly. I then kicked her off of me. She brushed herself off, laughing.

"Well well, looks like a little Cooper is on the way! What a delicious situation, I kill you and then that ringtail will die as well! Kill two birds with one stone I always say!" She said. I gasped and narrowed my eyes in outrage. Her words gave me the strength to fight back. And I needed to, for Tennessee, Sly and my little one inside.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY ONE CLAW ON MY BABY, YOU BITCH!" I shouted and lunged at her, but dodged as she fired her shock pistol at me. I hid behind a crate, trying to catch my breath. Carmelita snuck around behind me and I quickly turned around and grabbed the pistol to stop her from shooting me. We wrestled to the ground as I forced the shock pistol away from me. My finger was on the trigger and I squeezed it, firing at Carmelita. She trembled at the full voltage of electricity and then dropped dead on top of me.

"LEILA!" I heard Tennessee shout as he ran towards me. Carmelita's now dead body was rolled off of me and I was pulled into Tennessee's arms. He stroked my hair as he held me tightly.

"Thank god you're ok, darlin'! is…" He started as he knelt in front of my stomach, stroking it worriedly.

"we're both fine, Tennessee." I interrupted, soothing his worries He nodded and sighed in relief before standing up and hugging me to him again.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I have never been more scared, my whole life." He said in one breath. I stroked the fur on his tail with my claws, to calm him.

"It's ok, Suga! It's over." I pulled away and we gazed at each other with every ounce of love in our bodies, then leaned towards each other's lips, closing our eyes slowly. Our lips were about to meet, when we heard a shout from the head of the engine.

"NOW YOU GOT ME STEAMED! YEEEEOOOOOOOOWCH!" It was Toothpick. He flew out of the engine spout and then bounced to our feet, fried to a crisp.

"Ah, my earholes! Eee, ouch!" Tennessee placed his foot on top of him.

"Well well, lookee what the cat drug in." Tennessee grabbed the singed armadillo by the top of his shell and walked to the side of the train.

"Looks like this here is our stop. Would the lady like to do the honors?" He asked me gesturing to Toothpick. I smirked and walked over to them.

"She sure would!" I then kicked Toothpick off of the train, literally. I was about to jump off, but I was swept off of my feet, bridal style as Tennessee jumped off with me in his arms. We landed and I put my feet on the ground before Tennessee pulled me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me off of my feet and wrapped my legs around his waist. We would've gone all the way if it wasn't for the fact that Toothpick was whining about his ears beside us and the van was out of control, heading towards a cliff. The gold we stole was thrown out of the van. Tennessee kept one arm around my waist and scratched the back of his head with the other paw.

"What in tarnation are they doing?" Then a bag of gold landed in front of us.

"And I was wonderin' where that gold had got to!" I rolled my eyes as I ran to the cliff as it drove off the cliff with the gang screamin'. I stopped and looked down into the gorge to see the van disappear in a flash of blue lights. Bentley must've thrown something in the time machine and the gang is time traveling. Well, at least they are safe for now. I felt Tennessee come up behind me. I didn't say anything as he put a paw on my shoulder.

"They're ok, darlin'. Sly's a Cooper, we always find a way out." I nodded at him and smiled. He grabbed my hand and then we made our way back over to where he left the gold and Toothpick. I grabbed the bag of gold and Tennessee grabbed Toothpick with one paw and held mine with the other.

"Shall we take this varmint to jail and go home, Mrs. Cooper?" He asked. I smiled at the name he gave me and nodded. We dropped Toothpick off at the prison and then headed home, happy that it's over and we can begin our lives together and prepare for the little Cooper's arrival.

"You know suga, I think we should celebrate our success." I whispered in his ears. I felt him shiver in desire as he closed his eyes and then opened his eyes and looked at me in a way that made me want to melt in a puddle. He was about to answer, but he, all of a sudden, collapsed with a groan of pain.

"TENNESSEE!" I shouted as I dropped the gold to catch him before he fell to the ground. I landed on my knees and laid his head in my lap as I tried to wake him.

"Tennessee? Suga, are you ok? Come on, sweetheart wake up." I tried to rouse him. I heard someone approaching me. When I looked up, I was suddenly sprayed in the face with a familiar knock out gas. I couldn't see who attacked us, but the blurry forms were extremely familiar. It was then that I realized, THEY WERE TAKING ME BACK TO LE PARADOX! NO! I struggled to stay awake but the gas was way too strong. I crawled on my stomach and reached out to Tennessee's unconscious form.

"I love you, Tennessee! Always!" I whispered weakly as the gas consumed me and I fell out of consciousness, holding my mate's paw.

* * *

 _UH OH! CLIFF HANGER! That was my first one so I hope it was good enough for you. So what's gonna happen? Will Tennessee rescue Leila? And what does Le Paradox want with her? I'll give you a hint: If you've played the game, then you'll figure out what is going to happen. If you want to know what happens next, then hit that little button at the bottom of the page and send in your reviews._

 _It may take me a little while but I will post when I can._

 _Til next time. Later Ya'll_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys, I got another chapter for you. I am recovering faster than I thought, so I should be posting on schedule. I actually had fun writing this chapter. It was my favorite scene from the game. I even twisted it up a little bit. I even have a surprise for Sly._

 _Sly: What is it?_

 _SSF18: uh uh uh, you're going to have to wait. But trust me, you'll love it!_

 _Sly: Aw Come on! You made my best friend get kidnapped and now you are making me wait!_

 _SSF18: Hey! It's making the story better. And don't worry, Leila will be safe and back with Tennessee. I am not about to let that stinking Le Paradox win! Now why don't you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me?_

 _Sly: Ugh! Ok fine, SSF18 does not own me or any of the scenes from my game, she only owns Leila and any other OC's. Reviews are much appreciated and flamers will be doused and smacked upside the head with my cane! SSF18 has reopened the poll to find out which of the Coopers you want to read about next. So go to her poll and cast your vote._

 _Me and Sly: Enjoy!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

The gang and I were in Ancient Arabia, trying to help my ancestor, Salim Al Kupar, rescue the remaining 40 thieves. We managed to rescue The Tiger and The Panther from an evil elephant that had the power of hypnosis, Ms. Decibel. She was using the thieves to create forged documents for Le Paradox to use in order to gain royal status. Salim, Bentley and I were planning on rescuing the last thief, The Lion, but my mind went to Leila. I wondered how she was doing. I would've thought that since she made her modifications to our binocucoms, she would've kept in touch with me. Frankly, I'm a little worried. I was looking at the picture of me and Leila when I felt Salim sit beside me.

"What's wrong, my boy?" He asked while curiously gazing at the picture.

"I am just worried about a dear friend of mine, who happens to be our ancestor. Her name is Leila. We were best friends before she met Tennessee Kid Cooper and became his mate. This is me and her when we were kids." I showed him the picture.

"Aw, she is lovely. But what is the matter?" He asked me, handing back the picture.

"Leila made some modifications to mine and her binocucoms, to where we would be able to keep in touch, and I haven't heard from her since we left that time period. I just hope she is ok." I said while looking down at the ground.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" He asked. I shook my head though that was exactly what I was worried about.

"I hope not." I concluded and left it at that. Bentley came over, informing us it's time to make our move for The Lion. It was a long way and the security really beefed up, since we rescued the others. The plan was that Bentley would drop smoke bombs throughout the area and I would follow Salim to The Lion. We made it to our point and my binocucom vibrated. I answered immediately, thinking it was Bentley, but it wasn't. In fact, it was someone I was shocked to hear from.

"Sly, are you there?" It was my ancestor, Tennessee Kid. Where was Leila?

"Tennessee? What's going on? Where's Leila?" I asked. Something told me I would not like his answer.

"Sly, thank goodness! We got problems here. Moments after you guys left, we were ambushed and I was knocked out. When I woke up, Leila was nowhere to be found! I can't find her anywhere. I think she might've been kidnapped!" He said frantically. I gasped in shock.

"Are you sure you can't find her?" I asked. Tennessee rolled his eyes on the screen.

"I wouldn't be contactin' ya' if I could find her, son. I'm really worried. First I lose my gun and now this! I can't lose her!" He was hyperventilating. I had to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Tennessee, I'll find her! I have a particularly good idea on who took her. I just hope I'm wrong." I finished quietly. Tennessee nodded his head and then we disconnected when Bentley rolled up to us.

"Sly, did I just hear correctly, is Leila really missing?" Bentley said worriedly.

"Yes Bentley, Tennessee called saying he thinks Leila's been kidnapped." Bentley started shaking in fear in his chair.

"This is not good, Sly! We have to find her and get her back to Tennessee, pronto! First we gotta get to the Lion. This is going to get dicey. Security has definitely been beefed up. Those turrets are too well-protected to attack directly. Ordinarily I'd hack the security system, but that would take some time and who knows when Ms. Decibel would move the Lion again. This may be our only chance." He explained. Salim and I nodded in understanding.

"So what are you thinking, Bentley?" I asked.

"I think we need to use some smoke and mirrors… eh, minus the mirrors." He said. Now I was confused.

"Meaning?" I asked. He then pulled out the RC Chopper.

"I'll use the RC chopper to drop smoke bombs at strategic points, which should keep the turrets from seeing you. Then, since Salim knows this city like the back of his hand, he can guide you to a secure location." I nodded, but Salim yawned and stretched.

"Hopefully, he had his nap today!" I jabbed at Salim as he stretched out his body. Bentley shook his head.

"Just make sure you get to a safe spot before the smoke clears. Otherwise, you're going to be missile bait." He said before rolling away to control the chopper. It didn't take too long until the area was full of smoke.

"Ok Sly, it's all you." Bentley said, giving us the all clear. We went ahead with Salim leading the way.

"Follow me closely, and don't fall behind." Salim advised.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right on your tail." I answered. And on his tail I was until we came to a clear area. We waited until the area was smoked again and then we moved forward.

"Age before beauty." I said. But being a Cooper, he had to open his mouth, just like I would.

"no no no, you mean wisdom before youth." Salim jabbed back.

"WOULD YOU TWO GET GOING?!" Bentley snapped at us frustrated. I shrugged as I followed Salim.

"Just waiting on the wise guy, Bentley." I explained. We finally made it to the Lion's location. I put on my Arabian thief outfit and decided to be a smartass.

"Open Sesame!" I commanded. But of course, nothing happened. Salim rolled his eyes at me.

"That outfit makes you a better thief, Sly, not a genie. Now why don't you help me with this door?" He said as he started to lift the door up. I changed back and helped him. As we walked in, I decided to try again.

"Close sesame!" Then the door automatically closed at my command. I smirked at him and he shrugged.

"Heh, so you got lucky." I was about to answer until I sniffed the air and started to wipe my eyes.

"PHEW! The stench in here is making my eyes water! I feel sorry for your friend. That Decibel is really cruel." I said as I plugged my nose. But Salim didn't seem to care.

"I'm afraid that might be the Lion's socks. He always hated doing laundry." He explained. I nodded. It made sense.

"Oh…well maybe she was just protecting her sense of smell." I said as I moved closer to the machine controlling the Lion. I hooked Bentley up to the machine so he could hack it. In no time, the music stopped and the Lion regained consciousness. Salim stepped in front of the lion.

"Oh, I had a terrible nightmare. I was being charmed like a snake, and could not break free." The Lion said.

"That was no nightmare, my friend." Salim explained. The Lion then faced Salim.

"Salim! You were in my dream too. You brought me many delicious snacks." He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What is with you guys and all the food?" I asked. The Lion narrowed his eyes at me.

"Salim, who is this insolent pup?" He asked. I felt insulted at what he called me.

"Do not worry about him. He's a friend who helped rescue you. In fact, he is…my assistant." Salim explained. Now I was getting mad.

"Assistant? What are you talking about?!" I snapped at him.

"Psst, Sly! Play along. It's better if less people know what's going on." I sighed and agreed.

"Great, this is going to be a long day." I muttered to myself. We made our way back to the hideout. Bentley and Salim headed over to the library to bug Ms. Decibel's office while I took a break. I decided to rest, but I had a hard time. I was so worried about Leila. I hope she is ok.

 _Don't worry Leila, wherever you are, I will find you and get you back to Tennessee, w_ as my last thought before I fell asleep.

(2 hours later)

When I woke up from my nap, Salim and the gang were gathered at the table so I joined them.

"Sly, you're not going to believe this! I managed to keep something of Leila's and I used it to try and track her. And I found her!" Bentley explained. My eyes widened at the news.

"Well, where is she, Bentley?" I asked quickly in one breath.

"I got good news and bad news. The good news is that her health levels are normal, so she is ok. The bad news is that she's here in Arabia. I used her signature and I traced it to her. She is somewhere behind that strange door you found when trying to find traces of Salim. This is also killing two birds with one stone. Thanks to the bug in Ms. Decibel's office, I found out that Ms. Decibel will be delivering the forgeries to Le Paradox at that location. I am afraid that Le Paradox may have Leila in there." Bentley explained. I was shaking in fury. It was exactly what I was afraid of. We needed to get behind that door.

"We got to get in there, Bentley. If Le Paradox has Leila, then who knows what he's doing to her." I said as I made my way out of the hideout with the gang right on my tail.

"Agreed, Sly! We need to go now! I came up with a plan and I'll tell you when we get to the lamp shop." Bentley said as he followed me. We made it to the door's location, only to find it being under guard. We all huddled around Bentley as he pulled out his tablet.

"Ok, thanks to that bug in Ms. Decibel's office, we now have all the intel we need. It appears she has been producing forged documents for Le Paradox, creating a false family history that will make him an esteemed member of royalty in the present day. I've managed to inspect some of the documentation, and believe me, if we allow him to get away with this, his wealth and power will make him untouchable! I believe he plans on making this his last and greatest caper. The key to stopping him, begins with getting through that security door in the lamp shop. On top of that, I've been able to track down Leila. She is somewhere behind that door. If we can get through that door, not only we will be able to stop Le Paradox, we'll also be able to rescue Leila. There's a good chance that Le Paradox is the one who took her from Tennessee, and we need to get her back to him fast! The door is securely under guard so we need a diversion. I tracked down one of Salim's lady friends who happens to be a belly dancer. She's agreed to perform a belly dance for the guards to lure them away from the door so we can get it open. Let's move out, we don't have any time to waste and Leila is counting on us!" Bentley concluded the meeting and we moved on. We were soon met up with Salim and a very beautiful female white Persian cat with sapphire blue eyes.

"Ayana, thank you so much for doing this for us, my dear." Salim said to her. The cat just nodded.

"Of course, you are my friend and I would do anything for you." She said and I couldn't help but stare at her. Her outfit was a purple strapless bra top with coins jingling on the top, with matching harem pants with coins on the top of them. She was glorious. I was pulled out of checking her out when Bentley addressed her.

"Ok Ayana, we need you to distract those guards and get them away from that door." Bentley explained and Ayana nodded as her tail brushed against my side, causing me to shiver. I decided to tease her a little bit.

"Yeah, bust a move, Ayana." She just giggled and brushed her tail seductively under my chin.

"Very funny Mr. Cooper." My eyes widened. Salim must've told her about me. I scratched the back of my head as I blushed at her move with her tail.

"Nah, the name's Sly. Mr. Cooper was my dad." I said and grabbed her paw and kissed her knuckles. I then felt a shock go through me, starting from my lips on her paw. We both gasped. She must've felt it too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sly." She purred at me. I just smiled like a fool at her. Our moment was interrupted by Bentley again.

"We're counting on you, Ayana. You can go as soon as you lose the guards." She nodded. But the thought of never seeing her again brought pain to my heart for some reason. She stood up and walked away, but not without brushing me with her tail one last time.

" _What is going on?"_ I thought.

"Hey you big apes! Yoo hoo! Over here you dumb knuckle draggers!" She called to the guards. They were as love struck as I was just by looking at her. One baboon slapped the other in the face and then they all circled Ayana as she began her performance. The way her body moved to the music was a sight to behold. I thought I was in love with Carmelita, but after she died, I realized that it wasn't love. In fact, I didn't know what I felt for Carmelita. But what I am feeling while watching Ayana is 100 times stronger than what I felt for Carmelita.

 _Am I in love? But I just met her?_ I asked myself as I went over to the gate when the coast was clear. I cleared my head of these thoughts and got back to the matter at hand: opening the door and finding Leila. Ayana must've felt my eyes on her, because she turned around and shook her hips. I winked at her and she blushed before doing a graceful spin, causing tons of coins to be thrown at her feet. Thanks to the effort of the gang and Salim, the door finally opened and the gang slipped in. I was about to follow them, but I was stopped by Salim.

"Sly, I am thinking I should go no further. I have passed on my greatest wisdom on to you. The last of my friends are now retired. And I've had enough snakes, scorpions, and climbing for 3 lifetimes. Besides, I think you should watch over Ayana, to make sure she is safe and happy." He said. I gasped at the mention of Ayana and looked at her dancing form.

"But I…" I began but Salim held a paw up.

"I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. I am believing that you have the mating bond with her. I certainly hope so. After everything you've been through, you deserve it and she would never hurt you the way Carmelita did." He said. And I thought about it. I definitely feel a bond with Ayana and deep down, I am hoping she is my soul mate, just like Tennessee said. I nodded and faced Salim with a smile.

"Alright Salim, you've definitely earned your retirement. Go and enjoy it; and the belly dancing, just not too much." I told him with a wink. He chuckled and walked off.

"I will, and don't worry, she is all yours!" He winked back at me and walked away without the guards seeing him since they were still engrossed with Ayana's performance. She looked at me with worried eyes. On a whim, I sent her a mental message saying everything was going to be alright. Her eyes widened and she nodded. Looks like she heard me. As I went through the door, I heard a soft purring voice telling me to be careful.

IT WAS AYANA! She is my soulmate! Ayana left my sight as Murray let go of the door and it slammed shut. What we saw, really shocked us to the core.

"Whoa!" Murray said and I couldn't help but agree.

"You said it pal." I responded. Down the hall in a large chamber was Le Paradox's time machine.

"This is definitely…more than I was expecting…an underground docking station for Le Paradox's blimp! No wonder we haven't seen it floating around." Bentley then did his thing on shutting down the security so we were able to get closer to the blimp. When we finally got close to the blimp, it started to rise until a certain skunk came into view.

"Ah, the Three Musketeers! One step behind as usual, may you never change!" He greeted sarcastically.

"And may _you_ always stay downwind!" I jabbed back, smelling his disgusting odor. He pretended to laugh as if I was joking with him.

"Ah, Cooper. You're so pathetic. You don't even realize you've already lost!" He said cockily.

"We haven't lost yet, Le Paradox! And where is our friend, Leila? I know you have her!" I asked demanding an answer.

"All in good time. Bonjour, my large friend, what took you so long?" He said looking behind me. I turned to see Ms. Decibel, herself, glaring at me with an unconscious Salim in her grasp.

"Oh drat!" Bentley exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

"Salim!" I shouted, worriedly.

"Hello Cyrille, I found this filthy old scoundrel, unconscious outside." She said, trying to sound flirtatious at Le Paradox. Ew!

"Actually, he's yesterday's trash. Precisely why I threw him away." He said, leaning on the banister.

"But I don't understand. I thought you were after him." Ms. Decibel said, confused. Le Paradox rolled his eyes and explained slowly.

"You're right, you don't understand. I don't care about that old bag of bones, just his cane. Which as you can see, I ALREADY HAVE!" He finished, pulling Salim's cane out of his bag.

"Uh oh!" Murray said.

"Double drat!" Bentley smacked his forehead again. The ugly smile on Decibel's face grew bigger at the skunk's statement.

"Well good! Then our deal is complete. I'm coming aboard! Hold that blimp!" She shouted as she began to move towards the blimp before Le Paradox paused her.

"So sorry, Cherie. With Monsieur Cooper here, I am afraid the schedule has changed, and I must make my exit now. I cannot risk that flea-bitten rat ruining my plans!" He said as he started to take off with me glaring at him because of the insult.

"Wait! Cyrille, wait for me!" Ms. Decibel shouted frantically while tossing Salim aside and running after the blimp.

"He's got the cane!" Murray exclaimed.

"He's got the documents! Sly, if they return to the present and Le Paradox establishes a royal ancestry for himself, all of our futures are in peril! You've got to stop them!" Bentley warned me.

"How's Salim?" I asked. Bentley was about to answer, but Salim did first.

"I tried…to stop him…and Ayana…is safe." He said weakly before falling unconscious again. I sighed in relief knowing that two of the most important people in my life were ok, especially Ayana.

"He'll be fine, Sly. Right now, you've got to stop that pachyderm!" He said, pointing the elephant.

"I'm on it, like stink on a skunk!" I said, giving a wink to Bentley before running after Decibel. I quickly caught up to her as she was still trying to flag down Le Paradox.

"Don't leave yet! This is your fault Cooper!" She growled out before blowing her trunk, causing her to float in the air away from me.

"I will orchestrate your demise!" She declared as she landed several feet away from me. She played her horn trunk, causing the platforms to be destroyed. I had to use my Arabian outfit to slow down time so I can move forward. As soon as I got close to her, she bounded into the air and slammed down, causing her to become disoriented. I took my chance and smacked her with my cane. She fell to the ground but then floated away from me.

"Try dancing to this?!" She challenged me and then started to play what looked like deadly song notes. I knew that I had to avoid them, or I would be dead.

"Time to face the music, Cooper!" Le Paradox said and then laughed. I used my ability to slow down the notes so I could run along the lines and avoid the notes. When I got close, she blew her trunk again, causing some sparks to follow me in a circle as I ran to avoid them. Then she jumped in the air and slammed down hard again. I don't know why she does that, if she becomes so disoriented. Oh well! I smacked her with me cane again, knocking her down. She quickly picked herself up and floated away again. I could hear her shouting for Le Paradox as I caught up to her. She was destroying the platforms trying to stop me again, so I slowed down time and quickly caught up to her.

 _She really puts the harm in harmony_

I had to avoid all of her tricks including some sparks that followed my every move. She became disoriented after slamming to the ground again and I smacked her in the face. After another round of avoid the notes and catch the elephant, I smacked her again.

"Why won't you leave us alone!?" She whined before levitating away and this time, I grabbed on to her ankle.

"You little fleabag!" She insulted before kicking me off her. She landed only feet away from me.

"I'll squash you like a hairy bug!" She threatened. She stomped around the top of the blimp and I ran to avoid her. She then charged at me. I slowed down time so I could get out of her way and she ran into an electric rod. After avoiding her and causing her to run into several more rods, she finally fell down, completely wiped.

"Well it would seem this game is finished. How boring!" Le Paradox said. Suddenly, the platform Ms. Decibel and I were on, started to fold away. I glided off and Ms. Decibel fell off, grabbing a rope in front of the window to save herself.

"Cyrille, open the hatch! Let me in!" She begged.

"I don't think so. You see, we have already reached maximum weight capacity. Perhaps due to my… beautiful honored guest." He said and gestured towards a tied up female raccoon glaring at him. My blood ran cold at the sight of her.

"LEILA!" I shouted. I was afraid of this. Her arms and feet were bound together and had nowhere to go. Le Paradox tried to fondle her and she tried to avoid him as best as she could.

"Keep your paws off me, you noxious windbag!" She demanded. And the coward flinched away from her. I smiled at her courage. Even though she was helpless at the moment, she still fought back.

"But we had a deal. I made you the documents, and you promised me the last masterpieces. Mozart, Beethoven, ROMANTIC NIGHTS ON THE RIVIERA!" she finished screaming it out as Le Paradox mocked her words.

"Yes, well, thank you for my papers, but it wouldn't have worked out between us. I'm just not into, big noses and as for your music, how can I put this; IT STINKS WORSE THAN I DO!" Le Paradox finished with a shout and cackled. That really made the elephant mad.

"Why you filthy, back-stabbing, two-timing scoundrel!" She insulted Le Paradox as he walked back over to Leila.

"Haha, flattery will get you nowhere! And as for you, Cooper, don't even think about trying anything! Otherwise we're going to find out if your dear ancestor can fly. I don't see any wings, do you?" He finished while running his filthy paws down Leila's sides, causing her to tremble in disgust and her eyes to widen. I glared at the skunk that dared to touch her.

"Touch me again and I'll break both your arms! SLY!" She called out to me as Le Paradox pushed her slightly, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Don't worry, Leila! This isn't over!" I called out to her, though she may not have heard me.

"Isn't it? In fact, I believe there is a perfect saying for this situation: The fat lady, she has sung! Hahaha! AU REVOIR, SLY COOPER!" Le Paradox finished and resumed taking off, with Leila held captive. As the blimp began to lift away, Ms. Decibel's rope disconnected and she fell hard to the ground. She remained on the ground, staring at the blimp as it disappeared through time. Salim appeared above her and shoved a cork in her trunk.

We went back to hideout, to find Ayana waiting for us. As soon as she saw me, she ran right into my arms.

"Oh Sly, thank goodness you're all ok, but where is Salim, and your friend or ancestor, rather?" She asked as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

"Le Paradox got away with her! He's taken her back to the present with him." I told her sadly. She gasped and removed herself from me as I slumped to the hideout.

 _We may have stopped Ms. Decibel, but it meant absolutely nothing! We were on the ropes. Le paradox had beaten us every step of the way and held all of the cards: Leila, my ancestor's canes, and now, his fake pedigree. I couldn't remember a time that we felt so defeated. And talking to Demetri didn't help out. He was freaked out and about having to "boogey down in Skunk-town". So as usual, his words made no sense. But the message was clear: we had to get back home, fast! We may have been down, but we definitely weren't out! There was too much writing on this, the lives of all the ones we cared about, not to mention the very future of our existence. No matter how, we would make things right! As we prepared to go home, I realized we were in for the fight of our lives!_

I was helping the gang load up the van when all of a sudden, I felt a wave of sadness and heartache wash over me like a powerful flood. I looked towards Ayana and saw she was standing by the window with her arms wrapped around herself and tears were starting to build in her eyes. It was like she was trying to stop herself from falling apart. I looked at the gang and they nodded back at the cat. I smiled at them in thanks and walked over to her and placed a paw on her bare shoulder. She quickly turned her head at me and gave me a sad smile.

"What's wrong, Ayana?" I asked her. She sighed and covered my paw with her soft one.

"I don't know what's happening, Sly. I know we just met, but the thought of never seeing you again when you go back home to the present, just tears me apart from the inside. I feel like I can't live without you." She said tearfully as the tears in her eyes finally fell, making her sapphire eyes shine brighter. I just smiled at her lovingly and took her in my arms and wrapped my tail around her waist. I felt her shudder as she cried in my arms. I could feel my shirt getting wet but I did not care. I rubbed up and down her back as she cried.

"I know what you mean, Ayana. I feel the same way, and I think I know why." I whispered to her. She stopped crying and looked at me.

"Why?" she asked softly. Her voice was trembling in anticipation. I smiled and placed a paw on her cheek.

"I believe we are soulmates, _mi amour."_ I declared. She gasped and started to breathe heavily as I continued.

"Ever since I first saw you, it felt like my heart reached out to yours and I knew that I had to get close to you and find out if you felt the same way I do for you. And when I heard you tell me to be careful in my head, I knew that you were meant for me." I explained to her. With every word, more tears began to build and a smile began to grow on her face.

"And what do you feel for me, Sly Cooper?" She whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to rise within me at the sultry sound of her voice. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Ayana." She froze in my arms. I looked and saw a speechless expression on her face. I started to think I went too far. But as I went to pull away from her in sadness, she threw herself back in my arms and thrusted her lips onto my own. Now I was the one frozen in shock, until I snapped out of it and wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her with all that I have. I felt her soft tail wrap around mine as I rubbed my paws all over her body. Since she was flushed against me, I felt a purr vibrating in my mouth and on my chest. That was the hottest thing I have ever felt! Our tongues dueled as she combed her sharp claws through any of my exposed fur she could reach. This was the best kiss I have ever had! Unfortunately, breathing was demanded and we pulled away, but kept our foreheads glued together as we gazed in each other's eyes. What I saw in her eyes, matched mine: lust, love and desire. She just breathed as heavily as I was and smiled at me.

"I love you too, Sly Cooper!" I heard her whisper, but I heard her loud and clear. I swept her in my arms and spun her around as we laughed with joy. I saw the gang watching us happily. I put her down but did not let go of her.

"Come with me, Ayana. I know this is your home, but I want you to stay with me. I need you and I know you will love it in my time." I said in one breath, but she heard me. Her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I instantly wrapped my arms back around her waist and rested my face in her furry neck.

"Yes. Yes, I will come with you, Sly. I have you with me and I am not letting you go!" She whispered and I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Sly, we're ready! We need to go now!" Bentley shouted, bringing us back to painful reality. I was so happy, I forgot about the matter at hand; Leila was in danger and so was the future.

"Let's go." Ayana said. I nodded and held her paw as we walked to the van. Bentley smirked at us through his glasses as we climbed in. I kept Ayana in my lap as we whisked through time back to the present. It was time to rescue my best friend, Leila Jones, and restore time. And I will succeed, even if it kills me!

 _Hold on Leila! I am coming! Le Paradox, you better watch your back! I'm coming for you!_

* * *

 _There you have it! I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it. Now Sly, was that worth the wait?_

 _Sly:*Ayana in his arms* It sure was. I was afraid I would end up alone and yet you gave me a beautiful mate of my own. *Ayana giggles and hugs herself to Sly*_

 _SSF18: Heck, you deserve it Sly! And I always found Persian cats to be really pretty so I decided to give you one as a mate. I'd say it worked out pretty well._

 _Sly: You bet it did! The only thing that can make this perfect is if Leila was safe and was back with Tennessee!_

 _SSF18: You got that right, Sly! *to readers* Ok guys, Leila needs your help! If you want to rescue her, send in as many reviews as you can. The more reviews I get, the faster we can save Leila!_

 _Sly: get to it everyone! *Ayana nods before she kisses Sly*_

 _Later Ya'll_


	11. Chapter 11

_Howdy ya'll here is another chapter for you. It's the final battle and then an epilogue and then it will be over. I twisted the chapter and made it better than the game and I hope you will agree. I reopened the poll so if you want to read about your favorite Cooper, cast your votes. I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the characters except for Leila and Ayana. If you want an epilogue, then please let me know in your reviews._

 _Enjoy!_

Bob's Language

* * *

Sly POV

 _We finally made it home to Paris, only to find a place we hardly recognized. It was obvious Le Paradox was now in control, since his face covered the city like a bad rash. This was not the way I wanted Ayana to see my home! The only positive was Bentley was able to dig up a lot of dirt. Including the fact that Le Paradox was from a family of thieves himself. And then, we made a major discovery! I knew that my dad's heist of the world's largest diamond made him a legendary thief, but what I never knew, was that Le Paradox's father was planning to steal it first, and frame MY dad for the crime. Only, he was a little too slow and got himself caught instead. With his father gone, Le Paradox had no one to teach him the family business. And after a string of failed jobs, he wound up in prison too. it was here ironically, when he finally got his criminal education. After his release, Le Paradox maintained the image of a law abiding citizen. In reality, he used his prison contacts to form his own syndicate, and began masterminding heists worldwide. These days, he traveled the world as a billionaire art collector, while his real business was the trafficking of priceless stolen treasures. Clearly, he blamed the Coopers for his families past misfortunes. And his plan was to wipe us out completely. I had to find a way to stop him, but first, I had to rescue Leila, and get her back to Tennessee!_

I would say "home sweet home" now that we made it back, but now was not the time. I brought Ayana to Leila's old bedroom so she can freshen up and change into more comfortable and suitable clothes. When I left her, I went over to Bentley, and we began trying to locate Le Paradox and come up with a plan to rescue Leila. Bentley keeps on saying that Leila is ok, but I disagreed. If she was ok, she'd be back with her mate and preparing for her baby's arrival. Instead, she is held captive by the very skunk that sent her to the west in the first place. I had to get her back, and put an end to Le Paradox, once and for all, for the entire Cooper Clan.

The bedroom door opened and I felt some sharp claws running through my fur. I smiled as Ayana tried to calm me. I closed my eyes and then shivered as her claws stroked my ears. I turned towards her and let me tell you, she looked great. She had on a purple tank top that hugged her curves and black shorts that showed off her long and slim legs that went on for miles. I pulled her into my arms.

"Feel better?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. I was quiet for a moment, wishing Leila was here. She would love Ayana. I was brought out of my thoughts with a paw stroking my cheek.

"Don't worry, my darling. We will find her." She said with her soothing voice. I smiled and nodded my head before pecking her on the lips. We then turned towards Bentley as he explained our plan.

"Alright, we all know this is our last chance at stopping Le Paradox and rescuing Leila and getting her back to Tennessee Kid Cooper. Currently, his blimp is docked outside the museum. I can't pinpoint Leila's exact position, but I believe she's being held somewhere near the loading bay. Sly, there's a utility hatch on the blimp's underside that will get you inside. You can use one of the mooring lines to reach it. Once you're in, try to gather as much information as you can. But remember, we'll be right behind you, so don't do anything rash. Murray, I need you to get the van ready. We're going to need backup for this one, so we're going on a recruiting trip. Ayana, I think it will be better for you if you come with us. Then we'll rendezvous with Sly inside the blimp and figure out our next move. Ok, I realize it's not the most elaborate plan, but it's the best we've got. So everybody, watch your backs, and let's go take that skunk down, once and for all!" Bentley concluded and then rolled over to help prepare the van. I was a little skeptical about letting my mate go through time without me, but it's better that way. I will be able to focus and rescue Leila, knowing Ayana is safe with the gang. I know they will not let any harm come to her.

"Ayana, we're ready!" Bentley shouted out. Ayana nodded and I walked her over to the van. Before she climbed in, I pulled her into a hug.

"Please be careful, amour." I whispered to her.

"I will. And you be careful and make that skunk pay for everything!" she said as she pulled away. I smiled and winked at her. Then she climbed in the van and they disappeared in bright blue lights. I sighed and took off to get on that blimp.

Locating the blimp was easy and so was climbing on. I waited until I sensed Ayana was back in Paris before climbing into the loading bay. When I got there, in the center was an unresponsive Leila, still tied up and on her knees with her head down and her tail twitching behind her.

"Ok Bentley, I'm in. I see Leila." I said. But Bentley responded frantically.

"Just hold on, Sly! We're almost there! You know it's a setup!" Bentley warned me. I nodded. I figured she was set as a trap but I did not care, I had to get her out of here.

"I know pal, but I don't have a choice. Just get here as fast as you can, and keep Ayana safe!" I said before disconnecting. I then dashed ahead and slid to my knees in front of Leila.

"Leila!" I said. She jumped into consciousness at the sound of my voice. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of me.

"SLY NO!" She shouted. Suddenly a cone shaped lid slammed down around us, trapping us as Le Paradox lifted us up with the mechanic claw.

"HAHA! Two birds in one trap! I knew you could not resist, Cooper! You are so predictable!" He gloated. Leila and I glared at him in fury at all he's done.

"Oh yeah? Well how's this for a prediction? I'm going to kick that stripe right off your tail!" I growled out at him. He only laughed.

"Yes, yes, and now comes the big threats from the little man. As I said, predictable." He said, acting like he was bored.

"LET US OUT! You afraid of a fair fight, coward?!" Leila challenged him.

"No, no, no, I don't think so. I have something special planned for you two. It is, how do you say, a going away party." He said. He then used the machine to take us away. We turned in time to see both our mates, watching in fear as we were taken away to who knows where.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

We all arrived just in time to see my darlin' and my descendant be taken away by that blasted skunk.

"LEILA!" I shouted and tried to follow but was stopped by my ancestor that looked like a knight.

"SLY! NO!" I looked to see a lovely lady cat trying to do the same but was stopped by the ninja Cooper. I am guessing I was right and Sly finally found his mate in this perty little kitty. I was happy for him, but I was mainly scared and worried about my mate. I needed to get her back and fast. All of the Coopers, including myself, surrounded Bentley as he came up with a plan to get our canes back.

"Ok, listen up! You all know why you're here. We have to find your canes and get you back where you belong, now! If we don't, we'll never be able to fix the damage Le Paradox has done." We all nodded.

"What about Sly and Leila?" Murray asked. The lady and I nodded, wondering the same thing. I was terrified for my darlin' and I wanted her back!

"They're on their own for now. But they'll be alright. It's Sly and Leila! And don't worry, Tennessee and Ayana, we will get them back, I promise!" Bentley said, confidently. So, the lady's name is Ayana. Perty name! I walked up to her and introduced myself.

"Pleased to meet ya' Ma'm. I am Tennessee Kid Cooper. Sly's ancestor and Leila's mate." I said as I kissed her paw like the gentleman I was.

"Pleasure Tennessee. I am Ayana. I am actually from Salim's time before I found I was Sly's mate." She said. I laughed at this. Looks like we both have mates from different times. I could tell that Ayana loves Sly, just like I love Leila. I immediately accepted her as a future Cooper lady. We all moved forward to a room that held one of the canes.

"Rioichi, you're up first. My readings show your cane is somewhere in this room." Bentley explained. We all looked around until we found the case that held the Ninja Cooper's cane.

"I can sense it too, Bentley-san" he said before he went up to find his cane. He flew up to spire points and finally reached his cane. Suddenly, an alarm went off and a bunch of rat guards came in.

"Rat troopers at twelve o'clock!" Bentley warned. I stayed back as Murray and the Ninja Cooper kicked rat butt. Quicker than you can say, "Yee-Haw" the door opened.

"No time for a break, guys. We have to keep moving!" Bentley said as we moved on to the next room.

"There's Bob's cane. Looks like this is all you, Rioichi." Bentley said pointing out to Caveman Cooper's cane.

"Thank you for your help!" He said in whatever language he was speaking.

"It is my pleasure, my most hairy ancestor." Ninja Cooper said before making his move for the cane. It wasn't long before he tossed the cane back down to the owner.

"Great! Wait, Rioichi, I'm picking up an energy field shift, centered on you!" Bentley said working on his machine.

"Yes, I sense it is my time to go. It has been an honor meeting all of you, _Sayonara!"_ The Ninja said before disappearing back to where he came from. Bentley grew more excited than a hyperactive coyote.

"It's working. The temporal abnormality is correcting itself! Bob we need you to get Salim's cane." Bentley told the Caveman Cooper pointing out the Arabian Cooper's cane.

"No problem. I'll get it as fast as I can!" he said before climbing up to the cane. He tossed it down as the Arabian Cooper was yawning and stretching, causing the cane to fall into his paws.

"Outstanding, Bob! Looks like you're heading home. Watch out for those penguins!" Bentley said.

"Goodbye everyone! Take care, my brothers!" he said giving his own salute as he vanished and went home.

"This is going well, but we're not out of the woods yet." Bentley said just as soon as more rats came through the door. This time, Murray and the Arabian Cooper fought off the rats.

"We have to keep pushing!" Bentley said as the door opened and we all ran through to the next room.

"Salim, you're the only one who can reach Galleth's cane." Bentley explained pointing out to Sir Cooper's cane.

"Forsooth! I would entrust this to no other!" the Knight Cooper exclaimed.

"Ugh, again with the climbing? OW!" the Arabian Cooper complained. Ayana went over and smacked him upside the head. That caused all of us to laugh as Salim rubbed his head in pain.

"Quit whining, Salim and get going. The sooner you can get the cane, the sooner you can go home!" She snapped as Salim flinched and began climbing. He reached the knight's cane and tossed it to him.

"Very nice, Salim! You've definitely earned your retirement." Bentley said.

"I salute your excellence, Sir Salim!" the knight said, giving a salute. Salim just hopped on a floating carpet and waved goodbye with Ayana waving back as he was sent home.

"Alright, now that we got mister Cranky-pants home safely, we need to press on!" Bentley explained. We all nodded and moved forward. In the distance in the room, I saw my shootin' iron!

"Galleth, we need your skills to get Tennessee's cane." Bentley explained.

"Verily shall it be in thine command, hence and forthwith!" the knight declared. I scratched my head as I voiced my opinion about him.

"Uh, you talk funnier than a two-headed jackalope, but thanks amigo!" I said as he took off to retrieve my gun. He tossed it down to me as soon as he reached it.

 _YEE HAW! I GOT MA' GUN BACK! NOW I JUST NEED TO GET MA' DARLIN' AND GET HOME!_

"Truly remarkable, Galleth! This looks like farewell!" Bentley said to the knight.

"Indeed, once more unto the breach go I! Fare thee well, you all" He saluted before going home. Then more rats approached us.

"More vermin, dead ahead." Bentley declared. It was my turn to bring some whuppin' to these rats and boy did it feel good. These varmints are the ones that took my Leila from me and they were gonna pay for it! Murray and I were able to take the rats down easily. Now it was time to find Sly and my darlin'! We came to a room with spinning platforms with familiar green switches on the walls.

"Those switches are completely out of our reach! Tennessee, this looks like a job for you!" Bentley said. And I smiled.

"Just what I was hopin' for, Bentley! I've been itchin' to get in on the action too!" I said before I went and did my thang. Shortly after, I came to a large door that required a code for each level. I used my Crack-shot Technique and was able to blast through the doors easily.

"Nice shooting! Now let's find Sly and Leila!" Bentley said as he rolled up to me with Murray and Ayana closely behind. I nodded and led the way as I sent a mental and heart message to Leila.

 _Hang on, Darlin'! I'm a comin'!_

* * *

(Leila POV)

Sly and I were still trapped in the container as that stinking Le Paradox brought us in front of a large machine.

"Ah, alone at last! How cozy!" He said as he hugged himself. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"You want cozy?! I'm going to make sure you and all your friends are in the same prison cell!" I snapped back at him.

"Ah, but no! it is the two of you, whom I am thinking! To be together, forever! Just think of it as the nicest coffin ever, perfect for family!" He said and then laughed. I heard Sly growl beside me.

"Don't count on it, Le Paradox! We've beaten all of your other plans!" Sly growled out as he banged on the glass.

"Ah, but not this time, I think! Look at this, my marvelous contraption: The Time Tunnel! Something else I had your little friend, Penelope develop before her unfortunate failure. It's very much like the time machine, _non_? With one important difference: from here, I have control over where you go. And it's programmed to send you and your shrew of a sister/ancestor and her unborn child on an endless family vacation, free of charge; bouncing through time for all eternity, that's if you survive the trip. Either way, I will never have to see your irritating faces again!" He gloated, making me even angrier when he mentioned my baby.

"You think this thing can hold me? Just wait until I get out of here! I will give you the worst whuppin' of your life!" I shouted at him, banging on the glass as Sly put a paw on my shoulder to keep me calm.

"Why'd you do it, Le Paradox? Why the ancestors? And why Leila? Why not just come after me? What's the deal?" Sly interrogated. I blushed when he mentioned me.

"The deal? The deal is you Coopers? You destroyed my father! And you almost got me, but not quite! And when I rebuilt myself, I swore to erase the Coopers from history completely! And so today, my revenge will be complete! It is time now for you to go! Bon Voyage!" He said before pushing a button causing the container to move towards the time tunnel.

"SLY?!" I said worriedly. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the glass broke, freeing me and Sly.

"COOPER, YOU FILTHY VERMIN!" Le Paradox shouted, frustrated as Sly and I landed on the floor.

"TENNESSEE!" I shouted, so happy to see my mate after so long. He came into the room with his gun aimed with Bentley, Murray and a lady cat following him. The way Sly looked at her, I'd say that she is Sly's soulmate.

"HOOWEE! Cut that closer than a ten dollar shave! You alright, darlin'?" He called out to me and I smiled. Golly I missed him. I nodded back to him.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Le Paradox snapped before controlling the machine to grab us. Sly and I dodged it, then the claw attacked the time tunnel, causing a terrifying vortex to appear and start sucking everything in.

"NOOOOOOO!" Le Paradox cried frantically and tried using his controls before giving up and escaping. Sly and I ran over to the gang and I ran right into Tennessee's arms and Sly pulled the cat into his arms.

"Take Leila and Ayana and get off this thing!" Sly demanded. I gasped at the thought of leaving him, thinking that I would lose him.

"We all need to leave right now! That maniac just tore a hole in Time space!" Bentley said frantically as everything was being sucked into the vortex.

"I need to finish this fight here and now, for the whole Cooper Clan. And I'm the only one who can glide out of here! Just go!" Sly insisted. I walked out of Tennessee's arms and up to Sly.

"Sly, I'm coming with you!" I declared. Sly and Tennessee gasped. Tennessee then pulled me back to him.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to lose you, darlin'!" He said frantically.

"Tennessee's right, Leila! You need to get out of here and get back home to the old west! It's too dangerous." Sly agreed. I shook my head and took my stand.

"I need to do this, Sly. Le Paradox may have been the reason I met Tennessee and found my soul mate, but he tried to use me to end you and tried to get rid of our family. We are family now, Sly and no one messes with my family and lives to tell the tale!" I stated. Sly nodded before I was pulled into a passionate kiss and Sly kissed Ayana.

"You best come back to me, darlin'! We have a family to prepare for!" Tennessee warned. I smiled and nodded as I watched Sly say his goodbyes to his mate.

"Sly, I… "Ayana started but did not finish but Sly understood.

"I know, mi amour! I love you too." Sly stated. They all ran out of the blimp and Sly and I jumped on a platform and we were lifted into the air. We got close to Le Paradox and jumped on to his machine.

"Come Coopers, I will teach you to fight like a gentleman!" Le Paradox gloated. Every time we jumped on to his location, he jumped away.

"And how would you know?" Sly asked rhetorically as an insult. We came to a flat space and I stood back as Sly and Le Paradox fought in a sword fight. Le Paradox complained about something being wrong with his sword as Sly smacked him in the face with his cane. After spinning the cane around, Sly smacked him under the chin and then it went bright.

"What the?!" I exclaimed. I took over this time. I followed the coward whenever he jumped away.

"Why don't you just give up, and I will make it painless for you." He gloated. I growled at him as I dueled him. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND TAKE IT?!" I threatened him. I got the upper hand and knocked him down.

"What?! You cheated!" He whined as I smacked him in the face with the hook on my gun.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

The gang, Ayana, and I were watching as the blimp was going down and was in flames. I was terrified and so was Ayana. Both of our mates were up there.

"Sly, Leila, do you read me? Get out of there guys!" Bentley tried to reach out to them. I closed my eyes and sent a message to Leila.

"Darlin', get out of there! That thing is going down fast! Please come back to me, I need both you and our baby!" I said outloud. Ayana looked at me confused, so I explained.

"Soulmates like me and Leila and you and Sly have the ability to send messages to our mates in our minds and hearts. If you just open your mind and heart, you'll be able to send anything you want to Sly. She nodded and did the exact same thing I did. I smiled, but then it erased as I turned back towards the flaming blimp, praying that my darlin' would return safely.

* * *

(Sly POV)

Leila and I slid down the blimp trying to catch up to Le Paradox. We caught up to him on the rod at the front of the blimp.

"So before we finish this, let me get this straight; you came after the Coopers because of what happened to your father?!" I asked shocked at his thinking.

"No you imbecile! I came after the Coopers to prove that Le Paradox is the greatest thief who ever lived. Is there any doubt? Ask yourself this; if the Coopers were really the greatest thieves in history, and I have stolen their most valuable possessions, then what does that make me?" He asked rhetorically. Leila and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Um, an idiot! You had it made! You could've been the biggest thief of all time, but you had to target Sly's ancestors, not to mention someone who is like a sister to him and a Cooper Mate, and blow your own cover!" Leila said and I agreed with her 100%.

"You exposed your operation because of your EGO! No Cooper would've done that! And for the record, can you really say you stole the canes, seems like your friends did all the real work!" I stated, goading him on and making him angry.

"Enjoy your words, Coopers! For they will be your last!" Le Paradox growled out before pulling me in another duel. I got the upper hand again and this time, I smacked him to the edge of the pole, causing him to hang on.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT!" Le Paradox cried out as he held on for dear life. I looked at Leila and we both smiled.

"Sorry, you just can't plan for a Cooper!" We said together.

"Just please, help me!" Le Paradox begged.

"Why should we?" I asked.

"I do not wish to die!" He whimpered out.

"Well, I guess you can do no harm from a prison cell." I helped him up with my cane. Suddenly, he pulled me forward and snatched the pack that held my glider off of my shoulders and backed away.

"As I said, so predictable!" He said as he laughed. I growled at him as Leila stopped me from moving forward.

"You won't get away with this, I'll find you!" I warned him.

"Au Contraire, Sly Cooper, I do not think we'll meet again." He responded before jumping off and glided away. Suddenly, he glided right into an airplane and lost grip of his glider. He released himself from the plane and then fell to the ground below. We both gave a salute as he fell. I looked at Leila in fear, but she had no fear whatsoever. In fact, she had a smile on her face. She turned around to show me, HER OWN GLIDER! I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and we jumped off just as the blimp disappeared and the vortex faded away.

* * *

(Tennessee POV)

The gang and I were searching the waters for Sly and Leila, hoping to find them instead of the disappearing. We came across Le Paradox, begging to be saved. We pulled him into the van and then knocked him out. We continued searching until I heard a shout from Ayana.

"THERE THEY ARE!" I followed her eyes and sure enough, two raccoons were holding onto a floating platform so they didn't drown. Murray sped over to them and we quickly pulled them into the van. I immediately pulled Leila into my arms.

"Oh Leila! Thank goodness you are ok." I said as I combed my claws through her fur. She smiled and snuggled in to my chest.

"I'm even better now that you're here Suga!" She purred out. I chuckled as I held her in my arms. We made it to land and Le Paradox was arrested. Sly then introduced his mate to Leila and the two girls hugged and kept a promise to keep "their Coopers happy". I smirked as Leila hugged Sly and walked back to me. As I took her in my arms, I felt some strange energy surrounding us.

"Reckon our time here is up, darlin'!" I said. She nodded and faced the gang as they all had sad smiles.

"Goodbye ya'll! Remember to keep in touch with Sly's binocucom!" She said. They all waved goodbye.

"Take care, Leila! We all love you! Thanks for everything!" Sly said. Leila had tears in her eyes as we waved goodbye. And just like that, we were home.

* * *

 _There you have it guys! Game over! And if you ask me, this ending was way better than in the game. I hope you guys liked it. If you want more, then click that button at the bottom and submit your review. I will post the epilogue when I can._

 _Later Ya'll_


	12. Chapter 12

_Howdy Ya'll! This is the last chapter! This was my favorite story! I hope ya'll have had as much reading it, as I have in writing it!_

 _I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are the reason why I continue to write. It makes me happy knowing that you guys like my stories and I plan to keep writing!_

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters from the game._

 _Enjoy!_

Time skip—7 years later

(Sly POV)

I was sitting at home reading the newspaper while Ayana and the kids were out. After the whole fiasco with Le Paradox and the ancestors, Ayana became my partner and I taught her everything I knew about being a master thief. After a year of being together, I asked Ayana to marry me. And of course, she said yes. 3 months later, we had our wedding. Needless to say, it was perfect! We both thought it wouldn't be because Leila wasn't there, but Bentley came up with an amazing wedding gift. Bentley stole my binocucom without me noticing and then traveled to see Tennessee and Leila. He made modifications to both binocucoms to where our images would project from the screen to an open space. I'm sure you can imagine mine and Ayana's reaction when we saw a projection of Tennessee and Leila at our wedding! After that, we constantly kept in touch with those two. Last time I talked to them, was 3 months ago.

Tennessee and Leila settled down after the whole fiasco and got married quickly after that mess. Instead of having one baby, they ended up having triplets. One that they named after me, and they also made me their godfather! I was so happy that I could have my best friend still in my life even though she's a couple of centuries away. I was brought out of my thoughts with the sound of an opening door and my pride and joy calling out to me.

"Daddy!" 3 voices shouted at the same time. I smiled as I quickly jumped up and knelt down to catch the three little raccoon girls as they ran right in my arms. One girl had a pale grey tint in her fur with brown eyes with a mixture of blue. A perfect blend of her mother and father. Her name was Sarah. The shorter raccoon girl had the exact replica of my fur, dark grey with black rings on her tail, but with sapphire blue eyes. Her name was Karen. And the last little girl was the one that surprised me and her mother when she was born. She looked exactly like my best friend/ ancestor. She had golden fur with dark brown rings on her tail and had my brown eyes. It was a given that we decided to call her Leila, in honor of our ancestor. I wrapped them up in my arms in a four way hug.

"Hello my angels! Did you have fun at the office with your mom today?" I asked and they nodded. After we retired, Ayana got a job at Interpol. In fact, she took Carmelita's place and became Inspector Ayana Cooper! She was the finest on the team and caught every criminal she was after. After Tennessee and Leila went home, Interpol put out a wanted search for Carmelita. It turns out she was wanted to tampering with evidence and twisting the facts and lying to the court of law when she convinced the law to execute Leila years ago. Of course, they never found her since she died in the old west and the case grew cold and then forgotten. Good riddance if you ask me! Anyway, Interpol heard of the skills Ayana possessed and they practically begged her to join them. She did on one condition, they had to clear all of our names and give us a clean slate. It was a long argument, but they agreed and Ayana became a cop. I guess I have a deep attraction to cop ladies, especially Ayana. Her uniform always turned me on! She wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue top that tied up right underneath her breasts and her pants hugged her curves and had loopholes along both sides. She kept her hair in a braid and wore an Interpol collar that went into the valley of her breasts like Carmelita, except she didn't wear it all the time. My wife was the finest cop if I ever saw one. Speaking of which, said cop came around the corner and smiled at the scene.

"Ah, Inspector Cooper! Are you here to arrest me?" I smirked, teasing her like I always do. She giggled and walked forward with the sway in her hips that always got me.

"The only reason I would arrest you, Mr. Cooper, is for you being so perfect! It's practically a crime to be so devastatingly handsome!" She declared as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her bare waist and placed my other paw on the back of her head as I pulled her into a kiss. I heard the groans of disgust from our daughters, but I ignored them as I heard my wife moan in my mouth when my tongue met hers. I pulled away, knowing that I shouldn't kiss her in front of the children.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked as we sat down on the couch as the girls ran off to their room. She groaned and laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Everyone loved the girls like usual, but I am starting to get annoyed with everyone touching my stomach and asking when the next one will come. How many times do I have to tell them, that we don't know yet?!" She ranted, frustrated. I placed a paw on her stomach and she quickly covered it with her own with a gentle smile.

"I am sure they are just happy for us, sweetheart. This is going to be our fourth baby in 7 years! I can't even tell you how excited I am, my love!" I told her and she smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but before our lips touched, my binocucom started to vibrate. I immediately smiled and called to the girls.

"Girls, Auntie Leila is calling!" I heard three shouts of joy as all three of them dashed into the room and Karen pushed the button on the binocucom causing 2 adult raccoons and 3 little raccoons appear on a large screen.

(Leila POV)

It's been exactly seven years since that whole mess with Le Paradox and I knew that I needed to see Sly and Ayana. After Bentley visited us and fixed up our binocucoms, Tennessee, the children and I kept in touch with them. Life has been so good since that time. After Tennessee and I made it home, we decided to start stealing from crooked lawmen, and that made me and Tennessee even bigger legends than before.

Shortly afterwards, we found out that I was carrying not one, but three babies inside. Tennessee and I had triplets, two boys and one girl. We named the two boys James and Sylvester, Sly for short. And we named our beautiful daughter Clara. The two boys were just like their father, smart mouths to start off with, but they were into adventures and were always following their Pa and looked exactly like him. Clara was Tennessee's little princess. She was the spitting image of me and Tennessee and the boys had trouble keeping the little boys away from her. I'd say they were over protective. Just recently, Tennessee and I found out that we had another baby on the way. Tennessee wants another daughter to dote upon and spoil. I was happy with whichever was born, for it was made through the love that we shared. I smiled as I heard a shout from outside.

"YEEHAW! We're home Ma!" James shouted. I left the kitchen to see James and Sly walk through the door with my handsome husband tailing behind with a sleeping daughter in his arms. I laughed and walked over to him and took Clara out of his arms. I then kissed my husband lovingly as James and Sly wrapped themselves around my legs. Clara woke up and then wrapped her arms around my neck with a squeal of delight. I laughed as Tennessee detached the boys from my legs so I didn't fall over.

"Hi kids, did you have fun with your Pa today?" I asked. They nodded as we all went to the living room.

"Yeah, Pa taught us to shoot and showed us his Crack-shot Technique. When we grow up, we're going to be thieves just you and Pa, Ma." James said as they all nodded in agreement. Tennessee and I smiled at them. We certainly raised them well.

"Well, you are Coopers and you can do anything you want kids! Speaking of which, how about you me and your Ma take a trip to the Cooper Vault. I'll show you all of the valuables that your ancestors had before you." The children's smiles grew bigger than before and they all started jumping around. I smiled at them as Tennessee pulled me into his arms.

"What do you think, Darlin'?" He asked me.

"I think it's a great idea. I just know that the kids will love it." I said. He nodded before kissing my forehead and then placed a paw on my stomach.

"So how's my little princess in here, today?" He asked. I giggled as I covered his paw with my own.

"You seem so sure of it being a girl, Suga!" he chuckled and rubbed my stomach.

"I just know it's gonna be a girl, and she'll be as beautiful as you are." He said and kissed my stomach, making me blush. My husband is such an amazing father and our children are always happy. I snapped out of it, when it was time to call Sly and his family.

"Alright children, settle down. Don't you want to talk to Uncle Sly and Auntie Ayana?" I asked and the children nodded. Clara then went over to the binocucom and activated it. In a few minutes a large screen appeared showing Sly and his family.

"HI UNCLE SLY!" The kids said at the same time waving. Sly laughed as the whole family waved back at us.

"Hey kids, you've been good for your mom and dad?" Sly asked. I rolled my eyes as all three kids said yes at the same time. Yeah Right!

"Sorry kids, but I don't believe you. From what I can tell, all three of you inherited the Cooper Mischief from your father." Sly said. That is when I laughed.

"It's good to see you guys. Ayana, you are absolutely glowing! How are you guys?" I asked.

"We are doing wonderfully. Everything is great at Interpol. Sly remains off the scene and as you can see, our family is growing! Life could not get any better!" Ayana said. The three daughters ran up to the screen.

"Hi Auntie Leila! Hi Uncle Tennessee!" They said together and waved at us as we waved back at them.

"Hi girls. You are all getting to be such big girls!" I said to them. Then little Leila asked a very hard question.

"Auntie, when can we see you for real?" the other little girls nodded. I was quiet as tears began to fill my eyes. Tennessee placed a paw on my shoulder for comfort.

"Kids, I need to talk to Auntie Leila alone right now. Do you mind, Tennessee?" Sly asked as he came closer to the screen. Tennessee shook his head and stood up.

"C'mon kiddos, your ma and uncle Sly need a moment alone." He called out and took the kids out of the room. Ayana took her daughters out of the room and left Sly alone with me. I sighed and moved closer to the screen.

"Are you ok, Leila?" Sly asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm fine Sly. But do you know what today is?" I asked. Sly shook his head no. I took a deep breath and told him.

"Today marks the 7th year since Le Paradox tried to get rid of us Coopers!" I stated. Sly gasped and his eyes widened.

"I still haven't forgotten that!" Sly said as he took his hat off and scratched his head. I nodded.

"I can't forget about it, Sly! I keep on thinking what would've happened if I didn't help you stop him. I could've lost you, Sly! I may be your ancestor now, but you will always be my big brother!" I ranted as tears began to fall at the thought of losing one of the most important men in my life. Sly shook his head and wiped his eyes as well.

"But you didn't lose me, Leila. I am right here, talking to you about a family I never thought I would have. You have done so much for me. You saved me from being lost in time. You always had my back, along with Bentley and Murray. And you freed me from an evil vixen. If it hadn't been for you, I would probably be a play thing instead of a husband with a most beautiful wife and three amazing daughters with another little one on the way! I owe you everything, Leila! And I am so happy that we can stay together, even if we are centuries apart." Sly said. I smiled and nodded.

"You know you can always use the Time Machine and come visit us!" I offered and Sly started laughing.

"You know Bentley would never allow that! The last time I tried to sneak the time machine past him to use it, he chased me away with some built in missiles from his chair! That chair of his is dangerous!" He said. I laughed with him. I agreed. Bentley will never let us use the machine that way, worried we'd mess up the continuum.

"Speaking of families, Sly. I wanted to tell you something. Tennessee and I are having another baby!" I announced. Sly's face grew into a massive smile. I could tell he was wishing he could reach through the screen to hug me.

"What?! Leila, that is great! Congratulations!" Sly exclaimed. I nodded as I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes, thinking about how amazing my life has become.

"I never thought I would be this happy, Sly! I thought that after I gave up on trying to make it work with you, that I would never be happy. But now, I am still madly in love with Tennessee and we have an amazing family. Everything is just perfect!" I said. Sly nodded, knowing exactly what I was saying.

"I know exactly what you mean, Leila. After I learned the truth about Carmelita, I thought I would never find love like you and Tennessee. But when I met Ayana when I went to Arabia to help Salim, I fell for her immediately. And now, she is my wife, who I'm absolutely crazy about after all these years, and I have three amazing daughters and a little one on the way. Life is absolutely perfect, Leila! Looks like we both got our second chances." Sly finished with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my brother!" I said as I placed my paw on the wall and Sly placed his in the same location. It was as if our paws were touching. Sly was about to say something else, but he was interrupted.

"MA! WE'RE HUNGRY!" I heard both of my boys shout out. I laughed and then turned towards Sly.

"I better go, Sly. I got four hungry mouths to feed!" I said. Sly laughed.

"Ok, Leila! Take care of yourself and talk to you soon." He placed a kiss on his paw and then placed it on the screen and I copied him before his image vanished.

After dinner, the kids washed up and were out like a light in their beds. As I looked outside at the moon from the balcony in our room, I felt two furry, masculine arms circle my waist from behind.

"You alright, darlin'?"Tennessee asked. I smiled and turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I couldn't be happier, Suga! I have you, our children, this little one coming, and I still have Sly and the gang in my life! I never want this to end." I said resting my head on Tennessee's chest. I felt him purr as he lifted my chin up.

"It will never end, Mrs. Leila Cooper! You and Sly both got your second chances in love. You got it with me, and Sly has Ayana. There will be nothing but bliss, happiness and love ahead, for all of us." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. I pulled his head down to deepen the kiss and he swept me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. We quickly fell asleep, waiting for our perfect lives to continue together with our friends and family from the future.

 _Yee-haw! That's the end, guys! I'll keep my poll open for all of you and when I start writing, I will just remove the Cooper I write about. Speaking of which, it looks like it is Sir Galleth Cooper's turn._

 _Galleth: Indeed it is! I hope you start writing soon, I wish to meet my fair maiden quickly!_

 _SSF18: I will get to it, ASAP! First I have to come up with a plot and which I already have, now I just need to put it together. I will post my next story as soon as I can!_

 _Later Ya'll!_


End file.
